To Save Her Man!
by HoneyBeeGirl94
Summary: Erika and Yao are happily living with each other despite dealing with Family issues. Until, when Yao's car was found destroyed and is presumed to be dead. Erika refuses to believe that he's dead. A year later, Erika gets a phone call from Yao! Along with some strangers that were keeping him as a prisoner. She has to do some bad things in order to save him. IndSey and RusxFem!China
1. The Introduction

**Hello guys! Here another ChiLiech fic! It's called To Save Her Man! **

**It's another interesting fic with Erika being married to Yao and are going into a intense situation.**

**Erika's 25 years old**

**Yao's 29 years old**

**Chun Yan Braginski is Fem China**

**Lien Chi Pham is Vietnam**

**Michelle Mancham is Seychelles**

**Kumar Sarin is India**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia.**

* * *

It was dark outside. The city lights glowed and night life was active. All night shops, restaurants and bars crowded with people. On the out skirts of the city where it much more silent and less populated were there. What it slightly eerie is that the street lights no longer there and it's hard to tell were your going at night.

In an abandoned warehouse there was a dark truck parked near by the parking lot. It's lights were on where three men can see in the dark area.

One man was calm and cool while standing in the dark environment. The second seemed rather impatience and annoyed. The third man seemed rather nervous and whimpering slightly.

'Ratzeputez.' The calm man spoke up calmly to the nervous one. 'Please, stop shaking like that.'

'S-s-sorry Nocino.' Ratzeputez spoke up in a fearfully voice as he stutters. 'B-b-but this p-p-place just creeps me out.'

'You're an idiot.' The second man spoke up in annoyance. 'You really think that ghosts haunt this place?'

'Sorry, Umeshu.' Ratzeputez apologizes in an uncomfortable tone. 'This place just creeps me out.'

'Nocino, when will _they _get here?' Umeshu asks Nocino in an impatient tone.

'They're coming here now.' Nocino points out to the flashing lights from the distance. A black Porsche drives into the parking lot.

A person with their face covered with a mask comes out of the car.

'I'm glad to see you three gentlemen here.' They spoke up. Their voice was hard to tell if they're male or female.

'Yeah, we'll do anything if you promise us with a lot of money and allow us to escape our debt.' Nocino says calmly to them.

'Have you ever heard of the Zwingli Vogel corporation?' The person asks them calmly.

'Zwingli is a family that runs Swiss chocolate company and Vogel is known for hospital company.' Umeshu says as he remembers correctly.

'Why is that?' Nocino asks interest and curiosity.

'The Zwingli Vogel family has done something that harmed my family and lose them.' The person explains in a slightly sad tone.

'What happened exactly to your family?' Ratzeputez asks in curiosity and worry.

'It's something personal.' They say as they brought out a photo of a young woman. 'Here's what I want you to do. Their youngest daughter, Erika Vogel means everything to them.'

Nocino took the picture and looks at it. 'She's a fine young woman.'

'She's a beautiful young woman.' The person says, but soon went into a serious tone. 'Her adores this girl, but there's only one thing that they strongly disapprove.'

'What is that?' Ratzeputez asks in curiosity.

'She marries young man Chinese man that they didn't seem to like.' The person explains calmly. 'They hoped her to marry a man they'd like. Erika now lives a life in a middle lifestyle for two years. She still talks to her parents, but they treat her husband like he's a complete stranger.'

'Can you please just get the point of your request?' Umeshu asks in annoyance.

'I want you to...'

...

Yao Wang sighs to himself as he woke up. His long raven hair hung pass his shoulders. He was wearing a unbuttoned ruby-red shirt and brown shorts underneath.

Looking around his bedroom. It's still dark.

'Yao?'

Yao turn to his wife, Erika Wang. Her thick golden blonde hair that reached her shoulders was really messy and knotty. She was wearing a light green nightgown.

'Good morning, Erika.' Yao smiles at her lovely as he also tried not snicker.

Erika scowls at the look on his face as she says in annoyance. 'My hair's not that funny looking messy.'

'Sorry, but it's funny.' Says Yao as he calms himself as smiles. 'It's not as funny as Arthur's hairstyle, which resembles a bird's nest.'

'Yao...' She scolds him, but tried not to laugh as well. 'That's not nice.'

'Earlier, Ivan did tell Arthur that his hair reminds him of a sunflower his reaction was priceless.' Yao says as he tries to not crack up.

'Yao, you really need to get you grudge on Arthur over with.' Erika says as she tells him in a slightly playful and serious.

'I refuse to, because-' Yao was quickly cut off by Erika.

''He cheated on my older sister hitting on my cousin, smoked and insulted my cooking. It's incredibly unforgivable.'' She mimics his voice as she waves her arms in the air.

'Wait a second!' Yao growls at Erika. 'First of all. I DON'T sound like that. Second of all, I don't wave my arms around.' As he waves his arms in frustration.

Causing Erika to giggle.

'Haha! Laugh all you want. Third, how did you know my exact words?' Yao asks in confusion.

'You say that all the time on a daily basis.' Erika says she smiles at him. 'Like everything else thing else that frustrates you.'

'I don't do that!' Yao says in annoyance.

'Anyways, I need to get up.' Erika says as she got up out of bed.

'We'll settle this argument later on.' Yao says in annoyance as he heads to the bathroom.

'Fine fine.' Erika says as she makes their bed.

Yao brushes teeth and puts his hair in his usual side ponytail. He puts on his office suit. He quickly heads to kitchen to make himself a quick breakfast.

**Ring ring! **

Yao calmly picks up his cell phone calm. 'Hello, Chun Yan?'

'Hello, Yao Yao!' A cheerful and feminine voice spoke through the phone.

'What made you call me this time?' Yao asks her on the other side of the phone.

'I just want to check on my little brother and my adorable sister in law~' Chun Yan says happily.

'I'm fine... how's your baby doing along?' Yao asks his sister calmly as he ate his breakfast.

'She's still kicking inside of me.' Chun Yan says with a bit of a pained voice in her tone.

'Don't worry, you only have 2 months left, until she's born.' Yao says to her, then looks at his watch. 'Okay, I need to go to work now.'

'Bye, little Yao. Please tell Tiger Lilli that I said 'Hi!'.' Chun Yan says through the phone.

'I will.' Yao says as he hung up.

'Was Chun Yan speaking to you?'

Yao looked up to see Erika standing there wearing a dark blue buttoned up dress that reached her knees.

'Yeah, she's unsurprisingly called once again.' Yao says calmly as he rids the back of his head awkwardly.

Chun Yan's 7 months pregnant with Ivan's baby. She usually calls Yao out of the blue to cope with her modes.

'I hope that Ivan's doing okay.' Erika says in concern.

'He's Ivan. He can deal with anything... probably, except deal with my pregnant sister.' Yao bluntly says in an awkward tone. 'Though, I'll be seeing him at work.'

'Well I hope that you'll have a nice at work.' Erika says as she smiles at her husband.

'Same with yours.' Yao says as he kissed her on the lips quickly, then left for work.

...

'Good day, Yao.' A woman with long jet black hair pulled into a ponytail, slightly tan skin and golden eyes greets Yao as he enters the lobby. She was wearing a light blue office suit.

'Hello, Lien.' Yao says as he smiles at her. 'Did Ivan came here by any chance?'

'Yes, but he seemed a bit exhausted.' Lien tells him calmly.

'Thanks, Lien.' Yao says as he heads to his office.

Yao enters the room to see an exhausted tall man with platinum blond hair and tired violet eyes.

'Oh, hey Yao.' His friend Ivan greeted him sleepy tone in his voice.

'Did my sister drive you crazy again?' Yao asks in a knowing voice.

'Yes... pregnant women are the most scary thing to encounter.' Ivan says uncomfortably.

'It's fine, Ivan.' Yao tells him reassuringly as rubs his back.

'Thanks, for your support Yao.' Ivan says weakly as he tries to smile.

'No problem, Ivan.' Yao smiles at him weakly.

'Arthur's absent today.' Ivan tells him as managed to pull himself to together.

'Good.' Yao says in a satisfied tone.

'Let's just find a new topic for this week's news.' Ivan says as they resume to their business.

...

Erika was in a Hotel's restaurant. People were decorating the place.

'Erika.' A young man came up to her. 'We've placed to the cake on the table.'

'That's good.' Erika says with a smile on her. 'I hope that Mr. Vargas will like this.'

'Hey, Erika!' A young woman with dark brown hair pulled into a twin tails with red ribbons, slightly dark skin and bright brown eyes.

'Michelle, I'm busy right now.' Erika says as her cheerful came up to her.

'I know, but I really want to you something and ask you a really huge request.' Michelle says frantically.

'What is it, Michelle?' Erika asks her as she tried to restrain her annoyed tone.

'You know Kumar?' Michelle asks her.

'The man that you've been dating for two years?' Erika asks her.

'Yes... He proposed to me.' Michelle tells her in an excited voice.

'He did?' Erika asks her. She would be excited for her friend, but she didn't want to draw her fellow worker's attention.

'I said 'Yes!'' Michelle says eagerly, then asks. 'I want you to be our wedding planner.'

Erika smiles happily. 'I'd love to be your wedding planner.'

'YES! Thank you, Erika!' Michelle hugs her friend.

'No problem, Michelle.' Erika says as she smiles and hugs her friend back.

...

Yao sighs as he typed on his computer. He was typing an OP ED article on global warming. 'Erika's job probably sounds so much more fun then this.'

'Trust me Yao. No job is fun.' Ivan tells him, calmly. 'Unlike you, whom spend the day since you left college typing newspapers. I've dealt with 12 different jobs. Most of them were jobs that I liked, but turned out to be much more stressful than I've bargain for.'

'I was just saying that as an expression, Ivan.' Yao tells him calmly.

'I know.' Ivan says as he looked back at his computer. 'I heard that Erika's hosting Sofia's wedding.'

'Really?' Yao asks in interest.

'Yes.' Ivan says with a smile on face. 'It's today.'

'WHAT?' Yao asks in shook. 'Why aren't you in your sister's wedding?'

'I feel the strongest urge to beat up the punk that's marrying my sister.' Ivan says in a slightly dark tone.

'Woah! Ivan calm down on that.' Yao says as he can see Ivan looking dangerously protective.

'Huh?' Ivan snaps out of his thoughts. 'Oh, sorry. When I heard my sister marrying some Italian man. I just felt the strongest urge to threaten him, but I didn't want scare him away and ruin my sister's happiness.'

'Oh...'

...

The wedding party ended a half an hour later.

'Thank you so much for setting up wedding for us Erika.' A young woman with short pale blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was wearing a beautiful wedding dress.

'No problem, Sofia.' Erika says as she smiles at Sofia.

'It's very nice to be here as well.' A young man with dark brown hair, hazel eyes and olive skin says to her. He was wearing a black tuxedo.

'Well it was a ton of fun planning the wedding.' Erika says as she smiles at the couple.

'It's too bad my siblings couldn't come.' Sofia says sadly.

'I'm sorry, about that.' Erika says tiredly as she covers her mouth as she yawns, then smiles sadly as she says. 'My family refused to my wedding with Yao.'

'I'm sorry for bringing that up.' Sofia says in an apologetic tone.

'It's Sofia. I'm the one that brought that up.' Erika says as she smiles at them.

'Okay, Erika. I hope that you'll have a nice day.' Lovino tells her with a smile on his face.

'I will. I hope that you two will enjoy your honeymoon in Italy.' Erika says with a smile.

'We will.' They wave her goodbye.

Erika soon heads back into the hotel's restaurant.

'Alright everyone, it's time to clean up.' Erika says to her crew.

'Right away.'

...

Erika returns home with a tired look on her face.

'Erika you're home.' Yao says as he was making dinner.

'Yeah...' Erika says as she hugs Yao.

'Welcome back, Erika.' Yao smiles at her affectionately.

They sat down together and ate dinner.

'I heard that didn't come to his sister's wedding.' Erika says sadly.

'He looked like that he didn't want to be anywhere.' Yao tells her calmly.

'I believe that he'll come to his sister some time.' Erika says as she smiles weakly.

'Natalia's in her home country Belarus, while Ivan's dealing with my pregnant sister.' Yao says as he sums it all up.

'That seems to be their problem.' She says calmly. 'Anyways, Michelle says she and Kumar are getting married.'

'Really? Let me guess. She asked you be their wedding planner.' He guesses at the obvious answer.

'That's right.' She nods as she smiles. 'I'm wondering what kind of drama that I have to deal with.'

'It will be a real big one since it's your friend that you're dealing with.' He says as he smiles at her politely.

'You can say that again.' Erika says as she smiles.

A little while later. Erika was preparing herself for bed, until Yao hugged her from behind.

'We still need to settle that argument we had this morning.' He says in a husky.

'Yao... I'm sorry for making of your pride.' She says calmly.

'Oh no.' He whispers in a rather subduing voice that Erika couldn't resist. 'I have a much bigger punishment for you.'

'Wha-' Yao cuts her off by pressing his lips against her lips. She froze at this kiss... it wasn't like his tender and soft kisses. This one felt more... strong, passionate and... gentle. Erika finds herself enjoying the kiss.

They fell on their bed...

...

'Is this where they live?' Umeshu asks as they were outside of Yao's house.

'Yes, it is.' Nocino says as he watches the house.

'When do we capture our target?' Ratzeputez asks in curiosity.

'Tomorrow.' Nocino says as he holds up a picture of Yao. 'When he's all alone.'

* * *

**That's it for To Save Her Man. **

**What do you think?**

**Take a giant guess on who Umeshu, Nocino and Ratzeputez are.**

**Arthur is an ex boyfriend of Chun Yan in high school whom she broke up with after seeing him try to romantically subdue his cousin (take a wild guess on how Yao and Chun Yan's cousin is). He was just an immature playboy teenager back then. He's a better man now.**

**I've always thought of England's hair resembling a bird's nest and I've also seen a fan art of Russia telling England that his hair resembles a sunflower. Both England and Russia's faces were priceless. XD**

**Chun Yan is married to Ivan and having expecting her first baby.**

**Yao works in this news paper company along with Ivan. Erika works as a wedding planner.**

**Michelle is her best friend getting married to Kumar Sarin whom you'll being seeing in the next chapter along with a major role in this fic.**

**You'll also find out the whereabouts on Erika and Yao's back story. He he!**

**Please read and review! **


	2. The Disappearance

**Hello guys! Welcome to Chapter 2 of To Save Her Man!**

**Thanks for viewing, following, reviewing or add to favorites. It always encourages me and makes me happy.**

**Hong Lan Tong is Fem Hong Kong**

**Shen Choi is Male Taiwan**

**Hui Fang is Fem Macau**

**Carmen is Fem Spain**

**Sigurd Bondevik is Norway**

**Trigger warning: A character's death and child abuse**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia nor Lifan.**

* * *

Erika wakes up in bed. She realized that her clothes were gone.

'Did you enjoy my little 'punishment', last night?'

Erika turns to see Yao standing there putting on his office suit.

Erika scowls at him. 'Next time, please tell me that you were going to do that.'

'Okay okay.' Yao says as he waved his arms in up in defense. 'You were the one that unbuttoned my shirt.'

'... Well I couldn't resist that.' Erika in defense as she blushes slightly.'

'Aren't you supposed to be meeting with your friend?' Yao asks her as he raise a brow.

'THAT'S RIGHT!' Erika says in shock. 'I'm going to have a meeting with Michelle and Kumar on their wedding plan.' Erika says as she ran into the bathroom. 'I need to clean myself to make presentable!'

'Good luck with Erika.' Yao tells her. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too!' Erika yells through the bathroom.

Yao left after that...

...

'Ivan...'

Ivan whom was prepared to leave work turns to a small Chinese woman. She had her long dark brown hair pulled into buns and sweet soft brown eyes. She was wearing a ruby-red dress reached her knees and her abdomen was sticking out of her.

'Yes, Chun Yan?'

'Please, be sure to check on Yao...' Chun Yan tells him with a worried look on her face. 'I've feel like... that something will happen to him.'

'I will Chun.' Ivan says as he smiles at his wife, as he bends down to kiss her, then leaves.

Chun frowns to herself. She remembers that day went she reported to the police that her step father was abusing her mother and younger brother as a child.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_'WHY DO YOU NEED TO BE SO CONTROLLING?' A woman yelled at a man furiously._

_'WHY DO YOU NEED TO QUESTION MY ORDERS?' A man yelled back at her._

_13-year-old Chun Yan watches as mother and step father argue brutally against each other._

_She remembered just a year ago. Her real father died from a hit and run. Her step father, whom was an ex from high school, come up to comfort her. At first Chun Yan was completely okay with him, because her step father sounded like a nice man and treated her like any normal father would._

_'Chun.' Her 11-year-old brother, Yao, whispers silently to her. 'I told you that we shouldn't trust him.'_

_Yao on the other hand didn't trust his new father. He didn't believe he would be a great father for them nor a trusting husband for his mother. He refused to believe. Yao kept telling them on telling that he's no good and they shouldn't believe him. Their mother nor Chun Yan didn't listen..._

_It turned out that Yao was right all along. After they were married their step father started becoming more controlling on the kids. He forbidden Chun Yan from socializing with her friends and took Yao's stuffed animals away. Their mother thought that they were overreacting, but she soon come to realize that they weren't._

_When she finally refused to slap Chun Yan, because she accidentally threw up on him when she sick and refused to go to school. So he slapped Chun Yan and forbidden her for eating._

_Their mother took every physical abuse from him. He'd guilt trip them from leaving home by telling them that they'll be homeless or worse kidnap Yao or Chun Yan. _

_Here the siblings are watching their parents argue._

_'I'VE THOUGHT THAT YOU'LL TAKE CARE OF US AND LOVE US!' Their mother yelled on top of her lungs._

_'I WOULD LOVE YOU IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE THOSE BRATS FROM THAT BASTARD!' Their step father yelled at her furiously._

_With that Yao drags Chun Yan out of the house._

_'What are you doing Yao?' Chun Yan asked in shock._

_'Taking us away from them.' Yao explains to her as they made their way to a phone booth. He inserted the coins and listen to the phone._

_'Hello?'__ A young innocent and younger girlish voice spoke through the phone._

_'Hong, please put Aunt Yue on the phone!' Yao told the speaker._

_'You're calling Aunt Yue?' Chun Yan asked in shock._

_'Yes.' Yao said to her. 'She's the only ticket to get away from this prison.' Yao explained to his sister. The police don't seem to care about what's going in the Wang household, until someone else is notified by that._

_They've soon discovered their mother dead. They've managed to capture their step father. They soon discover he caused the death their biological father and he was planning to kill Yao and Chun Yan._

_Chun Yan and her brother soon moved in with Aunt Yue and Hong._

_Flashback mode now off!_

'We've been through so much in our lives.' Chun Yan says as she cries.

...

'I was hoping that our wedding theme will be an Indian styled wedding.' Michelle tells Erika as she smiles widely.

'Alright.' Erika says as she writes down her notes.

'We'll definitely have a French styled wedding cake.' A young man with jet black, amber eyes and exotic skin says as he smiles. He was Kumar Sarin, Michelle's soon to be husband.

'French style wedding cake it is.' Erika jots down as she smiles slightly.

'We're very thankful for you helping us.' Kumar tells her happily.

'No problem.' Erika says as she got down the notes. 'In 2 months your wedding will be set.'

'Thanks, Erika.' Michelle says eagerly. 'I just can't wait.'

'I'm hoping to see you guys walk down the aisle.' Erika says as she smiles.

'Thanks, now we've got to go.' Michelle says she got up as Kumar follows her out.

Erika watches they leave and waves at them. She heads to her room, then says. 'Basch, I think I've found myself being creative on making wedding plans, then working at with technology.'

Erika was talking to a photo of younger version of herself and a slightly older boy. The boy chin length blond hair and sharp emerald eyes. They standing in front of a beautiful mountain and a bright sky.

'I'm pretty sure that if you were still here. You'd be proud of my accomplishments.' Erika says as she smiles, while trying to restrain her sadness.

_Mini flashbacks now activated!_

_A three-year old girl with a light pink night-gown tip toed her way down the hall at night. She fearfully looked around. The only thing that played as her light in the darkness was a tiny flashlight helped her make her way through the huge house and prevented her from tripping over things._

_Her blue-green eyes light up brightly as she the exact door that she was looking for, then knocked at the door a few times frantically. The door soon opens. A 8-year-old boy came out. It was the same from the photo._

_'Erika?'_

_'Basch!' Erika hugged the boy as she shook fearfully. _

_'What's wrong Erika?' Basch asked as his voice softens at her and hugs her back._

_'I... had a nightmare.' Erika said as she looked fearful._

_'Do you want to sleep with me?' Basch asked her softly._

_'Yes, please.' Erika said to him._

_With that Erika snuggled against her brother closely._

_The next morning their parents and servants couldn't help, but find on how cute they were sleeping together._

_..._

_'Come on, Erika.' 13 year old Basch said as he encouraged her. 'You can do it!'_

_8-year-old Erika stood on top of a snowy slope looking down fearfully._

_Erika and her family were in their private ski resort. _

_It was Erika's first time ever skiing and she felt nervous. As she stood on top a small slope with her ski gear on._

_'Come on sweetie.' Erika's mother, Elise Anneliese Vogel, encouraged her. 'You can do it!'_

_'It's a just a harmless little slope.' Basch said to her. 'I'll be there to catch you.'_

_'You will?' Erika asked as she looked down._

_'Yes.' Basch said encouragingly as he smiled at her._

_'Okay!' Erika said as she tried to do to it on her own. She felt excited as she made her way down as she caught up with the movement._

_'That was fun!' Erika said excitedly as she smiled widely. _

_'I'm glad that you enjoyed it.' Basch said as he smiled back at her._

_'Good job, Erika.' Elise told her daughter as she smiled at her daughter._

_'Thanks, Mom.' Erika said as she smiled at her mother happily._

_..._

_'Erika, are you ready?' 21 year old Basch asked as he was wearing a red tuxedo._

_'I'm ready.' Erika said as she came out of her wearing a light blue dress._

_'Good I just hope that this will end quickly.' Basch said with a scowl._

_'Basch it's Roderich's wedding.' Erika said with a frown._

_'He's marrying someone at the age of 21. That's ridiculous.' Basch hissed harshly._

_'It's better then married under aged or dealing with an arranged marriage.' Erika said to him._

_'I know.' Basch said calmly. 'He still has much more to do in his adult life.'_

_'He at least looks happy with Miss Carmen.' Erika said with a frown on her face._

_'KIDS! Can you please stop your arguing and get out of here?' Their father yelled in impatience._

_'We're coming!' Basch said in annoyance._

_..._

_In a church, people patiently sat and watch as a wedding ceremony begins._

_Erika smiled as watches a young man in a tuxedo waiting patiently. He with dark hair with a hair curl sticking out of his head, dark blue eyes with glasses framing his face and a mole on his lower left cheek. He was Roderich Edelstein, Erika's cousin._

_A young woman with dark chocolate-brown hair that reached her shoulders, bright green eyes and olive skin come the aisle. She was wearing a beautiful white gown. She was Carmen, a beautiful Spanish woman who Roderich is marrying._

_The priest says a few words, then said. 'You may now kiss the bride.'_

_Roderich took off Carmen's veil off. He tried to kiss her, but only to turn away and cover his nose to sneeze._

_'Bless you.' The priest said with an amused smile._

_'Thanks.' Roderich said in embarrassment as he quickly resumed back to kissing Carmen, but only have their noses bump into each other._

_The crowd had mixture reactions of amusement, boredom or annoyance._

_Until, Carmen finally kissed him._

_The crowd finally cheered._

_'I'm so happy for him.' Erika said with a smile on her face._

_'Kill me now.' Basch said as he face palms._

_..._

_'Basch...' 21 year old Erika said to him as she came into his room._

_'Yes, Erika?' 26 year old Basch asked he turned to her._

_'Mom and dad want me to marry Sigurd Bondevik.' Erika said sadly as she looked down._

_'I suppose that you don't want to marry him?' Basch asked her in a knowing tone._

_'Yes, but there's also another reason...' Erika said as she bite her lips and fiddled with her fingers nervously._

_'What is that?' Basch asked in suspension knowing that she's going to spell something out._

_'I've been secretly seeing this man.' Erika told admittedly as she got her courage to spill it out._

_'YOU WHAT?' Basch yelled in shock and slight anger._

_'I'm sorry Basch, but I've been seeing this man named Yao Wang for two years straight.' Erika said boldly and firmly the best she could._

_'Why?' Basch asked in annoyance._

_'You guys would disapprove of Yao.' Erika said firmly._

_'... What is he like?' Basch asked her in a firm tone._

_'He's nothing bad.' Erika in said defense as she explained herself. 'He's a really nice man and really loving.'_

_'I'd like to meet him.' Basch said to her._

_..._

_The next day Erika leads Basch to a small park. She felt anxious as she lead him and her eyes light up as she saw Yao._

_'So you're the famous Basch Zwingli that Erika has told me about.' Yao said as he smiled at her._

_They've talked to each other for while._

_Until Basch asked Yao a very serious and important question._

_'Do really love Erika?' Basch asked him in a firm tone._

_'Yes...' Yao paused then said. 'I've never really been romantically attracted to anyone, but Erika was one person that I can't resist.'_

_'Do you treat her like a human being?' Basch asked him._

_'We may have our little arguments here and there, but I still love her.' Yao said calmly as smiled at Erika._

_'If you make my half-sister happy, then I guess that you can be with her.' Basch said calmly. _

_'REALLY?' Erika and Yao asked in a mixture of shock and excitement._

_'Yes.' Basch told them as he smiled slightly, well mostly at Erika._

_'Thanks, Basch!' Erika said as she hugged her older half-brother._

_'However... when our parents get home from Switzerland in a few days. We'll discuss your relationship.' Basch said firmly as he had serious look on his face._

_'Thanks, Basch.' Yao said as he smiled at him. _

_'No problem.' Basch said calmly. _

_..._

_Sadly for them. Basch wasn't able to make it. Right before their parents return. Basch was taking a solo hike in the woods. He was bitten by a rare poisonous spider. Basch thought that he'll make it, but as soon as he was taken to the hospital. He poison already spread into his body and killed him._

_'BASCH!' Erika yelled in horror and sadness as she stared at his lifeless body on the hospital bed._

_'I'm sorry Miss, but he couldn't make it.' Doctor tried to calm her as he escorts her out of the room. 'We tried all we could.'_

_Erika stood there silently. The person that supported her more than her own parents... is gone._

_'Erika!' Yao arrived into the scene after hearing what happened. He asked her in a worried tone. 'Are you okay?'_

_Erika didn't say that anything._

_Yao pulled her into a hug as she finds herself crying in his arms._

_..._

_A few days later Erika finds herself standing in a graveyard. _

_Her family stood there in silence as they watch Basch being buried._

_Yao stood there in the distance watching the scene silently._

_Mini flashbacks now off!_

'He left without ever saying goodbye.' Erika says to herself as tears slipped out of her eyes.

**Ring ring! Ring ring!**

Erika picked up her phone. 'Hello?'

'Erika.' It was Ivan.

'Hello, Ivan. Why did you call me?' Erika asks in confusion and curiosity.

'It's about Yao.' Ivan tells her calmly. 'He hasn't shown up to work at all today.'

'Really?' Erika asks in shock and worry as she looked around nervously. 'He always arrives at least a half of an hour late, but he'd never arrive three hours late.'

'I've been calling him be his cell phone, but no respond.' Ivan says in concern.

'Maybe I'll call him through my cell phone and see if he'll respond to me.' Erika tells him calmly. 'Then I'll tell you if he did.'

She then hung up the phone and dials Yao's phone number.

_Beeeep! _

'Come on, Yao.'

_Beeeep!_

'Please pick up.' She says as she bit her lip.

_Beeeep!_

'You always pick your phone.' She says fearfully.

_Beeeep!_

'Yao.'

Then an automatic woman's spoke up.

_Your call hasn't been reached the calle-_

Erika quickly hung up. 'This isn't like him.'

She soon dials Ivan's phone number.

'Did he reply?' Ivan asks in curiosity.

'No...' Erika says as she felt fearfully and frighten.

'Yao's never like this.' Ivan says through the phone.

'If... he doesn't appear tonight nor tomorrow... I don't really if I have to wait another 24 hour wait.' Erika says as she her voice into a more bold and determined voice. 'I'll tell the police that he's missing.'

'Even though I might agree with you on this, but just hope that we're wrong and Yao appears soon.' Ivan says in a serious tone.

'I know.' Erika says as she hung up the phone. 'Please, come back Yao.'

...

In a passenger plane that was leaving the Philippines.

'Mmm.' A young woman with long dark brown hair reached her back and golden eyes. She was wearing a ruby vest and black shorts. She sat the window seat silently looking out of the window.

'Hong are you okay?' Asks a young woman. She had long raven hair that was pulled into a ponytail with two strands of hair framing her face and golden eyes. She was wearing a light green t-shirt and tan pants.

'Nothing, Hui.' Hong replies to the older girl without even looking at her.

'Are you sure, Hong?' A young man with dark brown hair with a hair curl sticking out of his head and brown eye asks. He was wearing a peach colored shirt and light blue pants. 'You've been occasionally waking up in the middle of the night crying.'

'It's just a random nightmare that I had, okay Shen?' Hong says calmly as she could.

'What was it about?' Hui asks her as she raise a brow.

'It was about food eating people.' Hong says bluntly.

'Okay.' Hui says as she went with it, while Shen narrows his eyes. He resumed back to the movie that he was watching.

Hong didn't want to scare her friends, but she's been having nightmares about her older cousin, Yao, being tortured. She doesn't see him, but she can hear his screams, yells and cries in pain. It felt more terrifying than being alone in the dark. Hong sworn that she had a dreaded feeling that something terrible will happen when she returns home.

...

Erika wakes the next morning feeling all alone.

She frowned as she notices that Yao's not back. She felt a huge unsettling feeling that something bad was going happen.

**Ring! Ring!**

Erika picked up her cell phone. 'Hello?'

'Erika, this is Kumar.'

'Mr. Sarin why are you calling me?' Erika asks in a worried tone.

'Last night... in the mountain sides. We've found a wrecked up car that was set on fire... almost everything in there was completely destroyed.' He explains to her calmly as he could. 'We've never found any body, because the car was completely destroyed.'

'Why are telling me this?' Erika asks in a worried and fearfully voice.

'Erika we've got reports on the sight of a red Lifan mini van driving into the mountain side.' Kumar tells her in a serious tone.

'Lifan?!' Erika says in shock. 'Yao drives that car.'

No, it can't be.

'We believe that person's body that was in the car was completely destroyed.' Kumar explains her. 'I'm sorry, Erika, but we believe that Yao's dead.'

Erika literally passed out, after that.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter of To Save Her Man!**

**What do you think?**

**Yao's the smart ass kid despite his young age like in Crossdresser with a Crush.**

**I see Basch thinking maturely on Erika's choice on dating. He respects her choice, even if he would hate the guy. The fanon version Basch's portray is abusive and unrealistic in my eyes. Not to extremely predictable and boring.**

**We get to meet Yao's cousin Hong and her crew being back from their little tour trip in the Philippines.**

**We're now at where Yao disappears.**

**In the next chapter will be more flashbacks and Yao's 'funeral'.**

**Please, read and review! It keeps my jolly spirit up!**


	3. The Emptiness

**Welcome back to To Save Her Man! We're now on chapter 3.**

**Thanks for viewing, following, reviewing or add to favorites.**

**Blueflower1594: Thanks, I'll fix them up later. I'm happy that you're interested.**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia.**

* * *

A few days after the announcement.

Erika stood in disbelief as she watches Yao's friends and family cry over his death... What's worse is that they can't bury nor cremate him, because his body is already gone.

_'Why is it that I'm not crying like everyone?'_ Erika thought to herself.

Chun Yan was crying hysterically in Ivan's arms, while he looked sad and upset. He was surprised that his best friend just passed away.

His cousin, Hong, seemed rather lost and shocked as she stood by her mother. With her friends standing there by her side.

Lien was looking around the intense and dramatic moment.

Michelle and Kumar were saying their prayers.

Sofia and Lovino came back from their honeymoon in Italy early just join Yao's memorial.

'Why aren't you crying?'

Erika jumps as she turns to see a young woman. She had long platinum blonde hair that reached her mid back with bangs facing opposite directions and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that reached her shins.

'Natalia, please don't sneak up on me like that.' Erika tells Natalia.

'You don't look as down as the others.' She points out calmly.

'I'm not sure about Yao's death.' Erika says calmly as she could.

'Come on.' Natalia says as she took Erika's hands, as she says to the other's. 'I'm going to take Erika out for a walk to help her feel better.'

'Why did you do that?' Erika asks in a confessed tone after she and Natalia leave the building.

'You look like that you want to talk about it.' Natalia says to her calmly. 'It would be much better if we talk about it privately.'

'... I don't believe that Yao would really want to kill himself like that.' Erika says to Natalia. 'Everyone assumes that he drove off into the mountain sides and set himself on fire.'

'Did he ever show any signs of suicide?' Natalia asks Erika in interest.

'No, but he does a much better job at hiding things from me.' Erika says sadly. 'I know that he would never smoke and occasionally drink.'

'They did say car was burnt in the inside.' Natalia explains calmly. 'Then exploded after that they've found gasoline bottles in Yao's car.'

'It still makes no sense to me.' Erika says as she scowls. 'Yao would never kill himself.'

'Bodies don't burn up easily. If that's what you're trying to point out.' Natalia seems to know what Erika's on to.

'I know, but no one hasn't found Yao.' Erika says as she looked scared.

'They say that there no evidence of other cars in the mountain sides, either.' Natalia says calmly she in deep thought.

'Something's just not right...' Erika says as she felt unease. 'I know that Yao's not dead, but everyone else... I'm not sure about them.'

'Mr. Sarin says that there was no sigh of any struggle.' Natalia says as she remembers correctly.

'Well, I don't think you shouldn't really any deeper into this.'

Erika and Natalia look up to see a man with messy blond hair, lime green eyes and big brows.

'Arthur?' Erika asks in a dumbfounded voice.

'Every if your husband was a total prick on me I still believe that I should pay my respects to him.' Arthur says as he sighs.

'Really? That's... nice of you.' Erika says as she smiles weakly.

'Listen, I'm sorry about Yao's death.' Arthur says to Erika as he pulled her into a hug.

Natalia watches Arthur suspiciously.

'Thanks, Arthur.' Erika says as she tried to smile.

...

_8-year-old Hong watched innocently as her cousins move in._

_'Hong.' A woman with jet black hair pulled into a ponytail came up to her. 'Guess what sweetie?' Her mother picked her up. 'Your cousins, Yao and Chun Yan are staying us.'_

_'Really?' She asked innocently._

_'Yes.' She said to her._

_'Hello, Hong.' Chun Yan smiled at Hong, but seemed sad. Though Hong wasn't interested to notice that._

_'Hello, Chew Yum.' Hong greeted her cousin, as Yao started laughing in the background. Chun Yan glared darkly at him._

_'Hello, Hong.' Yao smiled at her._

_Hong smiled at Yao. She doesn't know why, but she likes Yao a lot. 'Hi, Yow!'_

_Chun Yan took her turn to laugh._

_..._

_'Yao! Chun! Can you please go to elementary school with me?' 9 year old Hong begged a 12-year-old Yao and 14-year-old Chun Yan. As they were getting ready for school. _

_'As much we would love to join you, but we can't.' Chun Yan told her calmly._

_'Maybe after preschool I'll take to that playground that you like.' Yao told her a grin._

_'You will?' Hong asked as her eyes brighten up._

_'Yes, I will.' Yao nodded._

_'Okay!' Hong said she watched Yao and Chun Yan leave to school._

_A few hours later..._

_'So you're going to play with your cousin in the playground?' Her best friend Hui asked her._

_'Yep!' Hong said she smiled with a slightly dreamy look on her face. 'He'll be pushing me on the swing set.'__  
_

_'You always day-dream about he's being your night shining in armor.' Hui pointed out in amusement._

_'I'm hoping that one day that I'll get married to him.' Hong said as she giggled._

_'Interesting.' Hui said not even raising a brow at her friend's day dreams._

_'I'm going to be waiting for Yao, see you!' Hong left her friend. On the way out she accidentally ran into someone._

_'Watch where you're going!' A girl around her age or maybe slightly older hissed at her harshly. She had chin length platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes._

_'Sorry.' Hong in an apologetic tone, then dashed off._

_Hong patiently waited for Yao to pick her up._

_'Hong!' Yao called out._

_Her eyes immediately light up and ran to Yao._

_'Oh, so you're the famous, Hong, that Yao's been telling me about.'_

_Hong tensed as she looked up to see a boy who was slightly taller, Yao. He had platinum blond and violet eyes. He was looking down at her innocently_

_'Who are you?' Hong asked the strange boy._

_'This Ivan Braginski.' Yao introduced him. 'He's my new friend.'_

_'Hello!' Ivan greeted her._

_'Hi... is he going to be coming with us on the playground?' Hong asked Yao in curiosity._

_'Yes, along with his sister.' Yao said to her with a smile on his face._

_'Who-' Hong was cut off by a voice._

_'BIG BROTHER!' It was the girl from earlier!_

_She ran straight to a fearful Ivan._

_'H-hey Natalia.' Ivan said fearfully as he uncomfortably hugged her back._

_Hong found herself getting impatient. She just WANTED to the playground with her beloved cousin, Yao. That wasn't until, Yao himself snapped her out of her thoughts._

_'Okay Hong let's go.' Yao said as he took her hand._

_Hong always loved holding Yao's hand._

_They made their way to playground. Hong and Natalia immediately dashed to the swing sets. Yao and Ivan pushed them._

_'Yao! Hong!'_

_'Ivan! Natalia!'_

_Hong's eyes light up. 'Chun Yan!'_

_'Sister's here!' Natalia said to Ivan._

_Chun Yan and a girl around her age arrive. The girl had short platinum blonde and bright blue eyes._

_'Hello, you're Yao right?' The blonde girl asked Yao._

_'Yes.' Yao said as a reply._

_Hong soon learned that they were new neighbors._

_..._

_'HONG! Who was that boy that you were walking with back there?'_

_12-year-old Hong scoffed in annoyance as she looked up at angry 15-year-old Yao in annoyance. She just home from school giving a new boy a tour around her neighborhood hood. She just returned home only to be dragged into the living room by Yao._

_'He's Shen Choi, a boy from Taiwan. He wanted me to him around this neighborhood, because he just moved here.' She explained in annoyance._

_Hong has slowly grown out of her girly day dreams and bratty attitude. She's become a girl that's a bit more cold, blunt and sarcastic to new people, but becomes more sweet once she gets to know them. Though, she didn't grow out of her bratty attitude on Yao._

_'I hope that he stays in the friend zone with you only.' Yao said in annoyance._

_'WE ARE FRIENDS YAO!' Hong yelled on top of her lungs as she clenched her fists in anger._

_'What's going on?' A 17-year-old Chun Yan came out of the kitchen with Yue behind her._

_'Hong's with this boy that's apart of the new neighbors.' Yao explained in annoyance as he frowned and crosses his arms._

_'I was just giving him a tour.' Hong huffed in annoyance._

_'Really?' Yue squealed happily. 'Hong that's so sweet of you!'_

_'She was holding his hand.' Yao said in anger, but only to be punched in the arm by Chun Yan. 'OW!'_

_'Stop that!' Chun Yan hissed in anger. 'There's no reason to be protective on her she's only 12.'_

_'Aiya! I get it.' Yao said in annoyance as rubbed his arm._

_'Yao why won't you help me with cooking dinner, won't you?' Yue asked Yao._

_'Nah, I'm fine...' Yao tensed as Yue gave him a death glare._

_'You're going to help me with dinner.' Yue said in a forceful tone that sound threatening._

_'Okay, okay!' Yao waved his hands in defense. 'I'll help.'_

_He followed Yue into the kitchen._

_Chun Yan soon spoke to Hong. 'I'll he ever acts up like that again, then please let me know.'_

_'Thanks, Chun.' Hong said as she smiles. 'Can you also please help me with my homework?'_

_'Sure.' Chun Yan said as she smiled back._

_..._

_14-year-old Hong sighed as she returned home from school. She hoped that Yao will be at least be home so he can help her with her homework. As soon as she stepped in..._

_'Hello, sweetie~' Purred a slurred voice. _

_She jumped to see a rather funny looking young boy with messy blond hair, lime green eyes and big brows looking at her. He was wearing a punkish clothing._

_'A-a-rthur.' Hong tried to find her words. 'Please don't do that.'_

_Arthur Kirkland was Chun Yan's boyfriend that she's been dating for a while. He's a few years younger than her. Hong never understood why Chun Yan's attracted to him. He's always breaking the rules in the school, ditching school and has very low grades. Chun Yan on the other hand is a great student in her school._

_'Why are you so cute?' Arthur asked her as hiccups._

_Hong's face turned into disgust as she smelt his breath. Was he drinking? 'What were you drinking?'_

_'A bottle of beer.' He chirped cheerfully._

_She knew that he was too young to drink and pitied on what will happen to him later in his life._

_'You have really soft and kissable lips dearly~' Arthur cooed at Hong as leaded closer to her lips._

_'STOP!' She yelled on top of her lungs as she tried to push him off. _

_'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THIS THAT YOU'RE DOING TO MY COUSIN?'_

_Arthur was punched in the face by a 17-year-old Yao._

_Hong crept away as Yao started yelling at Arthur. _

_'Are you okay, Hong?'_

_Ivan was here, too._

_'Yes.' She replied as quickly as she could. 'Why's he here?'_

_'We were supposed to be doing a class project together, but we didn't expect him to hit on you.' Ivan growled in an anger as he glares at Arthur._

_Like Hong, Ivan and Yao detest Arthur. For Yao it's just a protective brotherly attitude. For Ivan... His relationship with Chun Yan is hard to tell. Hong can't figure if he has romantic or mutual friendship to her. _

_Later 19-year-old Chun Yan found out what happened and immediately dumped Arthur. While, Yue banned him from the house. She'll call the police he steps foot near their house. _

_'I'm sorry, Hong.' Chun Yan said as she hugged her younger cousin. 'I've only dated him out of pity, because of his past with abusive family. I've thought that I could at least relate to him, but I was wrong.'_

_Hong thought for moment, then slowly wrapped her arms around Chun Yan. 'I've forgive you, Chun.'_

_'That's a happy moment.' Ivan chirped cheerfully at the heart warming moment._

_..._

_20-year-old Hong stands with her mother as she watched 25-year-old, Chun Yan, in a sleeveless red wedding dress. With her was 23-year-old Ivan in a black tuxedo. _

_Hong never thought of Chun Yan bring interested in younger men, but at least Ivan's trustworthy._

_She watched as 23-year-old Yao holding his tears. She prayed to the Lord that he won't throw over dramatic breakdown and cause a giant embarrassment for Chun Yan. Heck, he even almost tripped while walking Chun Yan down aisle._

_After then, the celebration for the marriage began._

_'That was a lovely wedding that we're invited too.' Hui said with a smile on her._

_'The wedding a bit boring at first.' A young man with dark brown hair with a hair curl sticking out of his head and dark brown eyes spoke in a bored voice, then snickered. 'Until, your Ding dong brother almost tripped half way the aisle.'_

_'If there wasn't other people around, then I'd be laughing, Shen.' Hong said in a dead pan tone. _

_'Hong, do you want to dance with me?' Shen asked excitedly as he looked at the dance floor._

_Hong looked at Hui whom gave her a thumbs up. She nodded as she walked to the dance floor with him._

_'You're lucky that you had cousins filling in as your siblings.' Shen told her as he smiled._

_'Yeah...' Hong agreed along with him. 'They've can be annoying at times, but I still love them.' She honestly doesn't know what her life would be like if Chun Yan and Yao weren't there with her._

_'My family tree only seems to have an only child in their bloodline. Which means that I have no aunts, uncles nor cousins.' Shen told her with an annoyed on his face as twirled her._

_'Well, cousins and siblings are all different.' Hong said as she giggled. 'They could only do is annoy you.'_

_'That is true.' Shen said as he smiled slightly. 'Then a again, you can easily get blamed on things that you've didn't do as an only child.'_

_'That's right.' Hong admitted in amusement as she remembers those days where Shen was randomly yelled at by his parents._

_They've found themselves leaning close to each other... their lips almost met._

_That wasn't until they've heard a throat cleared. _

_Yao was standing there with a protective aura surrounding him._

_'Oh, great.' Hong groaned in annoyance._

_'What's wrong Yao?' Shen asked in curiosity as he looked at Yao in curiosity._

_'You're touching my younger cousin.' Yao growled protectively._

_Hui stopped talking to Natalia as she seemed to notice Hong's in a tight situation._

_'Why would are you so upset about that?' Hong asked Yao in an annoyed tone._

_'I don't want him touching my cousin, ever.' Yao growled in a protective tone as crossed his arms._

_'He's not touching me, Yao.' Hong said in annoyance._

_'He was holding your hand and leaning on you.' Yao said as he glared at Shen._

_'He was going to kiss me.' Hong said calmly as she prayed that everyone will resume on going back to what they're doing._

_'That's touching you.' Yao said in a firm tone. _

_'Yao, please don't make this a deal about this.' Shen said calmly as he waved his hands up._

_'Really?' Yao asked as he raised a brow. _

_'YAO!' Yue yelled at him harshly. 'Stop that!'_

_'What if I want I want to kiss him?' Hong asked in anger as she stomped her feet._

_'Well, maybe it's because that may use you and manipulate you.' Yao said in anger as he glared at Shen._

_'Yao.' Hui spoke up as she came into the scene. 'Shen wouldn't never do that.'_

_'That's right!' Shen said as he spoke up in anger. 'I'm a very bad lair and have no guts on hurting anyone.'_

_'Yao, please grow up.' Hong growled at him in annoyance._

_'I am grown up!' Yao snapped at her harshly._

_'No, you're not! You're still treating me like a child.' Hong said back at him in anger._

_'Yao, please calm down.' Ivan said calmly as he could as he stepped into the scene. 'If you don't, then we'll have to kick you out.'_

_'I AM CALM!' Yao snapped in anger._

_'NO YOU'RE NOT!' Hong yelled at him in anger. 'YOU ALWAYS OVER REACT WHENEVER I HANG WITH SHEN AND TREAT HIM LIKE HE'S SOMEONE KIND OF CREEP!'_

_'MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE HE COULD BE ONE AND PRETENDING TO BE NICE!' Yao yelled in fury as he was dragged away by Ivan, while Chun Yan watched the drama calmly. Her face was unreadable._

_'YOU KNOW WHAT, YAO.' Hong yelled at her. 'I HATE YOU!'_

_'Hong, please calm down.' Hui tried to calm her friend down. _

_'I DON'T WANTED TO EVER SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!' Hong yelled furiously at Yao._

_That was the last time she saw Yao. That hurt look on his face actually broke her a little._

_Mini flashbacks now off! _

'I've ever wonder why Yao hated Shen's guts.' Hong asks herself as she felt tears slipping out of her eyes. As she stood in Yao's memorial service.

'That's because Shen strongly resembled to our step father.'

Hong turned to Chun Yan in shock.

'What?' Hong ask in shock and confusion.

'He resembles strong to our abusive step father.' Chun Yan says calmly as she rubbed her swollen abdomen gently. 'Even though Shen has no relations nor connections to our step father. He strongly resemblance to him.'

'That still doesn't give him a right to over react like that.' Hong says in annoyance as she crossed her arms.

You're absolutely right about that.' Chun Yan agrees with Hong weakly. 'He was over reacting, because that's one of his biggest challenging flaws. He may intelligent and loyal, but he be stubbornly obnoxious. I've told him that he's over reacting on Shen. He just never listens.'

'Yet, he ruined your wedding, as well.' Hong points out.

'It's true, but he heavily regretted it and almost went into a depression.' Chun Yan explains calmly. 'I was out in Hawaii for my honeymoon with Ivan. He insists that he could take care of himself, but he knew that couldn't.'

'Why doesn't he get help?' Hong asks in curiosity and nervously.

'Like I said before he's painfully stubborn.' Chun Yan says calmly, then adds. 'The only person that noticed his depression and got him some help, was none other than his friend that he has been secretly seeing, Erika Lillian Vogel.'

'You mean his wife?' Hong asks in shock. She obviously never met Erika in person, until she arrived in Yao's memorial. She never spoke to her either.

'Yes. They've took their time to get to know each other.' Chun Yan explains to her. 'Erika was a very loyal person.'

'Oh...' Hong says in a guilty voice. 'Only if... I just listened to Yao that day, maybe he wouldn't end up like this.'

'No, Hong.' Chun Yan coos as she pulls her cousin into a hug. 'You had every right in the world to hang with Shen. Yao was the one leaning on the stupid choices, plus, Erika helped him develop a better life.'

'But, he killed himself.' She cries into Chun Yan's arms.

'Or he just disappeared.' Chun Yan says calmly.

'He won't pull of something that cruel on his.' Hong hisses furiously as she pulled quickly when she felt something.

'Sorry, but I think May that doesn't like our negative atmosphere.' Chun Yan says as she looked down at her abdomen.

'... How much longer will May be born?' Hong asks as she managed to try to change the subject.

'We're one month away.' Chun Yan says as she smiles warmly.

'That's nice.' Hong says as she smiles softly at the thought of Ivan and Chun Yan's baby.

...

'Are you hanging in there Erika?'

Erika looks up at Ivan. 'Yes, I'm fine.'

Ivan sighs deeply as he took a seat by Erika. 'It's too bad Yao didn't get to be burned or buried.'

Erika didn't say anything.

'Yao never really showed a sign suicidal depression. He may acted nervously once in a while, but he given any sign.' Ivan tells Erika calmly.

'He'd never did.' Erika agrees with him. 'Who confirmed that Yao could have committed suicide?'

'A investigator.' Ivan says calmly.

'Oh, right.' Erika only says.

'Erika, there you are.'

Erika tenses at the voice.

'Mom? Dad?' Erika asks in shock.

Karl Zwingli, a man with whitening blond hair, with a mustache and green eyes. He wearing a dark brown suit.

Elise Anneliese Vogel, a woman with light brown hair that reached her shoulders, blue eyes and a hint wrinkles on her face. She was wearing black dress.

They were Erika's parents. They loved Erika with all of their heart, but disapproved of her marrying Yao and living her current lifestyle.

'Erika, sweetie.' Elise speaks up softly. 'We've heard what happened to Yao.'

Erika didn't say anything, while Ivan narrows his eyes at them.

'We're very sorry that man died.' Karl says calmly not even going to say Yao's name.

Erika didn't say anything, once again.

'We hope that maybe you can come back and live with us.' Her father pushed her limits.

'Then what?' Erika glares at him harshly. 'Treat me like I'm big tool and arrange a marriage with me to get more money?'

'Told you that it wouldn't work.' Elise whispers to Karl.

'I'm 25 years old.' Erika says she stood up in anger. 'I'm not a child that will obey all of your commands nor a giant tool for you to use.'

'Erika, we've do everything we've could to raise you and love.' Karl says continually conveniences her anyway. 'This is the thank you that we've got for?'

Erika thought for a second, then says. 'I'll only love you guys for giving me a home, education and taking me to places just to entertain me, but I'll never forgive you guys for using me as tool. I've also refuse to live with you guys again, because I'm pretty sure that no parent wouldn't want their independent 25-year-old daughter living with them.'

With that Erika walks from her parents, while Ivan got up and follows her in tow.

'How could they just march over here and believe that I'll just happily return to them during a memorial for a man with a missing body.' Erika growls in frustration and anger.

'Calm down, Erika.' Ivan tells her calmly as he places his hand on her shoulder.

She inhales and exhales a few times.

'Ivan...' Erika says as she looks at him calmly. 'I'm going to head home... I've want to have some time alone.'

'Okay, then.' Ivan bids Erika a farewell.

Erika ran off into her small car. She drove off home and run into her house.

'Basch...' Erika looks at the photo that she was talking to earlier. 'Is Yao with you? If he is, then I hope that you two will greet will I reach my age and join you in heaven.'

Erika slightly prayers to herself silently.

...

Outside of Erika's household.

A figure stood there grinning widely.

He brought out a phone. 'Boss, step 1 is now completed.'

'Thanks, for report. Now go join Umeshu and Ratzeputez, Nocino.' The same person that has hired them earlier spoke to them was speaking through the phone. 'Step 2 will take a while, until we get to step 3. For now you get to know more about your prisoner.'

'Well do.' Nocino says as he smiles evilly as he left. He was excited on seeing results on Erika in the future.

Little he did know is that he's being watch by someone.

...

A month later...

'This looks beautiful!' Michelle squeals as she was wearing a light blue wedding dress.

'I'm glad that you like it.' Erika says as she smiles at her best.

It was a month away from Michelle and Kumar's wedding. They've changed their minds on an Indian, because they soon realized how expensive it was.

'Thanks, for remaining by my side Erika.' Michelle says she hugs her friend. 'I'm so sorry about Yao.'

'I'm going to be fine, Michelle.' Erika tells her calmly as she could. Trying not to restrain her sad tone.

'I'm hoping to see here with us with a smile on your face.' Michelle says eagerly as changed the subject immediately.

'Thanks, Michelle.' Erika says as she smiles.

**Buzz! Buzz!**

Michelle picked up her phone. 'It's my boss. He wants me there soon as possible.'

'Alright, Michelle, please enjoy your day at work.' Erika says as she smiles.

'I will!' Michelle says as she leaves Erika.

...

Erika drive into her way into the driveway. As she parked the car she noticed that one of her neighbor's house has been finally been sold and the person just moved in.

Erika felt her phone vibrated.

She checked her phone, then coos. 'Ivan and Chun Yan finally had their baby! May's a beautiful baby.'

She then got out her car and walks into the house. She got on her laptop and looking up a blog. Erika runs a little blog review on latest technology updates.

**Knock! Knock!**

'Who would that be?' Erika asks herself as she got up and heads to the door.

'Hola!' Greets a beautiful woman. She had dark curly chocolate-brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail with two strands of hair framing her face, green eyes and olive skin. She was wearing a white stripped shirt and black pencil skirt. She was holding a small bouquet of bright orange flowers. 'I'm Carmen Dalia Carriedo, I'm your new neighbor. It's nice to meet you.' She smiles brightly as gave Erika the bouquet of flowers. 'These are marigold flowers that I'm giving out to the neighbors. I hope that you're not allergic.'

Erika just stares Carmen for a few minutes, as she took the flowers silently. Carmen stares back at her.

'You look really familiar somewhere.' Carmen says as she looks at Erika.

'I'm Erika... Lillian Vogel.' Erika hesitantly after almost saying Wang, then something hits her mind. 'Are you by any chance married to a man named Roderich Edelstein?'

'Yes... wait you're his favorite cousin that he adores.' Carmen points as she snaps her figures. 'May I come in?'

Erika lets Carmen in and leads her the living room. They took a seat on the couch.

'I've haven't seen him in a few years.' Erika says as she remembers. 'Ever since... Basch died...'

'That's true...' Then says in a sad tone. 'We're not together anymore...'

'You aren't?' Erika asks in shock tone. So she can't see him. Carmen beats her to it, before she could ask why.

'Roderich changed over the time. He became less loving and tender as he used to...' Carmen explains in a sad tone as she looked down. 'I didn't want to be a bother to him. So last year we've part our ways.'

'I'm sorry, Carmen.' Erika says in a sad tone as she looks down slightly. 'Are you able to still contact him?'

'No... I heard that he had got promotion to Austria and move out there.' Carmen says as she looks down slightly, then looks up and asks. 'What's your life like?'

Erika was hoping that she'll change the subject, but now she wonders if she should tell her what happened last month.

'I'm happily married to this amazing Chinese man.' Erika says as she smiles sadly.

'Really?' Carmen asks in curiosity, then frowns slightly. 'Then why do still have your maiden name?'

Erika explains the conspiracy that happened last month.

'So everyone doesn't know weather if Yao's dead or alive?' Carmen asks in interest.

'Yeah...' Erika says as looked worried. 'I'm don't believe that he's dead. The forensic team were the only ones that checked the car out.'

'I'm sorry about that.' Carmen says sadly, as she pulled Erika into a hug.

'It's okay.' Erika says as she hugged her back.

'Maybe later on the two of us can out and get to know each other more.' Carmen says as she smiles.

'Okay.' Erika says as she smiles at her weakly.

Erika leads her to the door and bids her a farewell.

...

Another month went by...

Erika smiles as she stands in as Michelle's maid of honor.

Kumar was wearing a golden tuxedo looking rather awkward and uncomfortable. Michelle stood in slight boredom as the priest say the same old words a thousand times before.

'You may now kiss the bride.' The priest says as he smiles.

Kumar attempts to kiss Michelle, but only to pause look at the patient crowd. He tried to kiss, but himself unable to. It wasn't until Michelle kisses him instead.

Wrapping her arms around Kumar's neck and standing on her toes to kiss him. The crowd cheers as Kumar's eyes widen, but relaxes.

Pretty soon the wedding party began.

'Michelle wasn't lying about you being stage fright.' Erika giggles at the couple.

'Well...' Kumar rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment as he flustered look and awkward grin to complete it. 'I prefer having my romance in private places.'

'That's true.' Michelle says with a giggle. 'But, the wedding ceremony had to end somehow. I hope that our flight to the Seychelles islands tomorrow will be successful.'

'I love those islands.' Kumar says he smiles excitedly. 'I remember visiting there as a kid and hope to there again some day. It's a bigger bonus to celebrate my marriage with my beautiful wife.' As he looked at Michelle lovingly.

'It's that where you're family was from Michelle?' Erika asks her friend.

'That's right!' Michelle says she smiles excitedly. 'I get celebrate my honeymoon in my motherland.'

'I've remember celebrating my honeymoon with Yao in a ski resort.' Erika says as she smiles at the memory. 'He never once skied in his life. His reactions were cute and funny as he tried learning how to ski.'

'That's sounds very nice.' Kumar says he felt sorry for the woman. 'I'm pretty sure that he'll be all anger at that.'

'No I'll be more flustered rather than anger.' Erika says as she smiles and laughs weakly.

'Why won't you look at that it's time for cake!' Michelle says she quickly changes the subject.

With that they enjoyed the cake with delight.

...

Many months gone by...

'She's so big!' Erika says as she looks Chun Yan and Ivan's, two month old daughter, May.

Ivan and Chun Yan smiles at her brightly.

Erika tries to act that everything's completely normal...

'So you want a pajama themed wedding?' Erika asks a couple.

She tries to act like everything's normal...

'That's a cute story.' Erika says as she smiles at Sofia and Lovino with a smile on her face. Natalia stares at her suspiciously.

Though, she seems okay on the outside...

'I'm that you're still doing good with your job, Michelle.' Erika says as she smiles at her friend brightly.

'Thanks, Erika.' Michelle says with a smile on her face, then frowns. 'Are okay?'

'I'm okay...' Erika says as awkwardly as she fiddles with her fingers. 'I'm just a bit spacey.'

But, in the inside...

'I'm happy that you're helping me out with my garden.' Carmen says as they plant in orange lilies.

'No problem, Carmen.' Erika says as she smiles brightly. 'I do love flower arranging. I would have made my own garden, but Yao's allergic to pollen.'

'Well, you can plant them now if you would.' Carmen says as she smiles.

'No... I'd rather not.' Erika says as she tries to hide her pain.

She's an empty shell...

A year has finally passed...

'Thanks, for helping me clean the house.' Erika says happily as she puts the duster down.

'No problem.' Shen says as he grins happily.

'It's much better having someone help you clean the house, then doing it alone.' Hui says as she puts the vacuum away.

'Yeah... it must be lonely here by yourself.' Hong says as she puts away the squirt bottle.

'It is, but I have friendly neighbors with me as company.' Erika says as she smiles weakly. 'Though, Carmen's out somewhere.'

'Would you like us to stay with you for a while?' Hong asks her insistently.

'Well, actually I can't stay for long.' Hui tells them. 'I have to babysit my nephew.'

'I've got a fashion deadline to catch up too.' Shen says sadly as he scratches his cheek.

'Really guys?' Hong asks in annoyance.

'It's okay.' Erika says as she smiles at them. 'You've got a busy life, too. So I suggest that you guys can leave.'

'Sorry, Erika.' Shen says sadly as he and Hui leave. 'Bye, Hong.'

'You can leave too if you want.' Erika says as she smiles at Hong.

'No thanks.' Hong says calmly. 'I have a day off from work and I have nothing else better to do.'

'Oh.' Is all what Erika could say.

'So...' Hong says awkwardly as they took a seat on Erika's couch. 'When did you and Yao first met?'

Erika smiles at the memory. 'It was when I was 16 years old. I've met in my cousin's wedding. He was working as at the wedding. He and I stumbled upon each other while we're both bored. We didn't exactly danced like the others, because Yao's clueless on dancing. So I've decided to him private lessons. We've talked about a lot and goofed off together. It wasn't until I was 21 when I found myself falling in love with him.'

'Oh.' Hong says in interest.

'The rest is a really long story.' Erika says as she didn't want to cause any kind of drama.

'I've used to have great relations with Yao back in the days... heck, even as a stupid kid I've used to have a silly crush on him and hoped to marry him...' Hong remembers she pauses, but then quickly says. 'ButIquicklygrewoutofitandonlysawhimasnothingbutbrotherlythatbringsmychildishside.'

Hong hopes that Erika's not the extremely possessive type, but was shocked to Erika burst out with laughter.

'That's a funny thing, because I've used to have a childish crush on my cousin, Roderich, as a kid.' Erika says as she smiles widely. 'Nowadays, I've only him as a god brother.'

Soon Hong starts laughing, too. 'I've guess that there's one thing that we can relate to.'

The two women talked for a while, until night fall.

'I wish you a safe trip home.' Erika says to Hong.

'I will.' Hong smiles as she departs.

...

**Ring! Ring!**

'Who would be calling at 5 am?' Erika asks to no one in particular as she reaches her cell phone.

_Unknown caller_

The ID says on her phone, but Erika answers it anyway. 'Hello, this is Erika Lillian Vogel, speaking.' She says in a tired tone.

'Erika.'  


She almost dropped her in process when she heard the speaker's voice. A voice that she loved and missed greatly. A voice that she thought that she would never hear again.

'Yao!?' Erika literally wheezed out in shock.

* * *

**That's it for this long ass chapter of To Save Her Man!**

**What do you think?**

**We've got to see Hong's back story mostly revolving around her relationship with Yao and Chun Yan.**

**Sorry if didn't get to see much of the other characters or Erika's back story with Yao. Though, please be patient. We've got to them.**

**Yeah, it's normal for a kid to have a crush on a family member, but they grow out of it over time. **

**Carmen makes her appearance and it seems that her relationship with Roderich didn't stay in a happy relationship.**

**I'm not making Arthur the bad guy. Remember he's an immature brat in the past with a rather sad back story that lead him into what he looks like as a teenager compared to his present status.**

**Hong and Erika form a small bond.**

**Yep, Yao's obviously alive. **

**The next chapter will be revolving around Yao and his kidnapper's point of view. From the very start where he's been abducted to where he speaks to Erika and we find out our antagonist's plans.**

**Remember kids! Yao's been gone for a year. Just think about that.**

**Please, read and review! **


	4. The Imprisonment

**Welcome back to To Save Her Man! We're now on chapter 4! Dun dun DUN!**

**Thanks for viewing, following, reviewing or add to favorites. I love you guys.**

**Blueflower1594: Thanks! This chapter you'll get to find out what happened to Yao.**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia nor Finding Nemo.**

* * *

Yao looked at his email fearfully, as he fiddles with his pen.

_Please, drive out to mountain side tomorrow at twelve pm. If you don't arrive at that exact time, then we'll break into your house and kill you and your beloved wife._

For almost a year Yao has received anonymous threats for someone through his email. He couldn't locate them and they've seem very intelligent, as well. They've sent him pictures of himself, Erika, Chun Yan, Ivan and many of his beloved friends and family without them even noticing them. These people, whoever they were, are very dangerous and intelligent people.

He remembered a few months ago his aunt Yue's house was set on fire. She was lucky to get out alive, but her house was destroyed. Thankfully she already planned a herself a retirement home for herself. After that Yao received a message that they were responsible for the fire. They'll do much worse if he calls the police.

It terrified him on what else that they could have done to him or his family. Yao sworn that he'll take of his anonymous threats on his own.

He needs to keep his cool and make sure that Erika's not aware of that.

...

Yao drove to the exact location where the culprits wanted him in.

It was broad daylight in where he's in. He sat patiently in his red Lifan mini van tabbing his figures on the wheel as he waited.

He looked at ceiling in deep thought. Who were these people? What do they want from him? What were they going to do him? What's going to happen? Why does he keep getting this feeling of dread coming his way?

Yao was quickly pulled out of deep thought when he heard the sound of his car door being opened.

Before, he could even react to what's going on. He was violently yanked out of his car.

'WHAT THE?' Yao yells in pain and surprise.

He found himself surrounded by three men with faces covered with masks. There was no sign of another car around. Which horrified him at the thought on where they came from.

'Who are you?' Yao asks bravely as he could. 'Why are yo-'

Yao was cut by a crushing pain in his skull, then collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

...

Umeshu and Ratzeputez stared at Yao's unconscious body with Nocino standing behind him with a wooden baseball bat in his hands.

'Nice job.' Umeshu says as he bends down to Yao's body and began to tie him up.

'I hope that he doesn't suffer from a severe concussion after this.' Ratzeputez says in worried tone and he looked at Yao's unconscious form. He held a rather large duffle bag with him.

'He'll survive Ratzeputez.' Nocino reassure his fellow friend as he pats him the shoulder. 'Cause, either way you'll be tending his wounds.'

'Okay.' Ratzeputez puts Yao into the large duffle bag gently.

'Ratzeputez go ahead of us and take Yao to our car.' He instructed him. 'We'll take care of Yao's car.'

'Okay.' Ratzeputez carries the bag and navigates through the forest. He tried not to stumble on anything. It took him almost an hour and half to search his way out of the forest. There was a RV parked an empty parking lot. He took off his mask. Revealing his true face.

He had platinum blond hair, sharp violet eyes with bags under them and a scar on his left cheek. His body was large and buff. Despite his intimidating appearance, he's very resistant to violence and is a really a cowered.

He took Yao out of the bag and checked on his head injury. Nothing serious nor life threatening, but he does know he'll suffer from symptoms from the concussion.

The door the RV opens and closes.

'Hello, Umeshu.' Ratzeputez greets his friend. 'Nocino's going to stay there for a while?'

'Yes.' Umeshu took off his mask. He had jet black hair and prideful ruby eyes. He was much smaller then Ratzeputez and even Yao. He had a slim body. He hated being called short and had a large ego.

'Alright, then we'll begin our journey.' Ratzeputez says calmly.

...

A nervous looking man on a couch. He was facing a rather calm man sitting on the opposite side of him.

The man had dark auburn hair, violet eyes and olive skin. He seem to shorter than Ratzeputez and taller than Umeshu. He was Nocino, the most intelligent of his two friends.

'Remember, what I've told you, Eugene.' Nocino says in cool tone as he began to smirk.

'I'll tell everyone on my investigation team that Yao Wang's body has vanished and we can't find any trace of him.' The man named, Eugene, says nervously.

'If you don't...' Nocino says as he eyed Eugene.

'You'll... send my boss a letter about me buying illegal drugs and smoking smuggled Cuban cigars.' Eugene admits in defeat.

'Good boy.' Nocino says as he smiles at him, then got up and leaves the house. 'I've enjoyed my little visit with you, Eugene. Hopefully we'll won't ever meet again.'

Nocino got on his motorcycle as he smirks. 'Step 1 is almost complete.'

...

_'Arck! What happened? Why does my head hurt?'_ He thought to himself as his head throbbed painfully as he tried to put his hand onto his head, but only to realize that he couldn't move. He slowly opened his eyes, but only find himself unable to see, because there was something blocking his vision. He let out a moan as he slowly began to feel something around his mouth.

'So you've finally awaken, good.' A voice spoke. 'You've been out for almost a day.'

He jumped in fright as he a mysterious man speak up. He felt the cloth, as he registered as, being removed from his mouth so he can speak.

'What happened?' He asks in a confessed and slightly angered tone. 'Where am I? Why does my head hurt? Why am I tied up?'

'Calm down.' The man says calmly as he could.

'Most of all. Who the hell are you?' He continues to ask questions in anger, despite the feeling of nausea and the pounding on his head. 'Did you kidnap me?'

'Of course we've did.' A new voice was heard. 'Are you that stupid, Yao Wang?'

'Yao Wang?' He says to himself, then asks. 'Is that my name?'

He heard a pause.

'Do you remember anything, Yao?' The first man asks.

'Not quite besides my head hurting like hell.' Yao says as tried to register his previous memories.

'I think he has develop a case of Post Trauma Amnesia.' The first man whispers to the other.

'Oh, great now we a have amnesia victim.' The second man growls in annoyance.

'Why am I tied up?' Yao asks in anger. 'Also... What's my name again?'

'We've already told you.' The second man growls in annoyance. 'We've kidnap you. Also, you're Yao Wang. A 29-year-old Chinese man married to 25 year old woman from Liechtenstein, named Erika.'

'Erika?' Yao asks as he tried to remember that name.

'Umeshu, I've believe that we're the most _stupidest _kidnappers, ever.' The first man says to his friend.

'U-um-ume-shu?' Yao tires to sound it out.

'Yes, Umeshu.' Umeshu spoke up.

Yao then snickers. 'What kind of parents name their kid Umeshoe?'

'Haha.' Umeshu says in sarcasm. 'Very funny.'

'I'm Ratzeputez.' The first man introduced himself.

Yao just got kidnapped and he's having a rather causal conversation with his kidnappers.

What a real horrifying situation.

'What do you... why am I here again?' Yao asks as he quickly forget his important question.

'You're going to be staying with us for a while.' A complete new voice spoke up.

'NOCINO! You've made it!' Yao heard Umeshu cheer and run off.

'What did I tell you about hugging me?' The man that's believed to be Nocino speaks up.

'What's your name, again?' Yao asks in confusion.

'What's wrong with him?' Nocino asks in annoyance.

'It appears that Yao has gotten post trauma amnesia do to your little concussion here.' Ratzeputez says calmly he could. 'He's probably suffering from Anterograde amnesia based on his questions along with a bit retrograde amnesia.'

'Anterograde amnesia? Retrograde amnesia?' Yao tries to repeat those words. 'What's that?'

'Since you guys and the readers that doesn't know about memory loss disorders. I'll tell you.' Ratzeputez says as he explains. 'Those are two different types of amnesia. Anterograde amnesia is where you're unable to function new memories well and it takes you a long time to remember. You've shown most examples that by asking the same questions over again. Retrograde amnesia is where you hardly remember anything about your previous life. Mostly do to the fact that you don't remember your own name and the fact you're married.'

'Oh...' Yao then once again asks. 'Why am I tied up like this?'

He heard two face palms.

'I've believe that you should rest, Yao.' Ratzeputez tells him calmly.

'What am I? 3 years old?' Yao asks in a rude tone.

'Just go to sleep you dumb ass.' Umeshu hisses at him rudely.

'Okay, okay.' Yao says in annoyance, then was startled as he felt the cloth being tied around his mouth. 'Mmph!'

'We don't to deal with your screams and cries for help.' Umeshu says.

...

Ratzeputez, Nocino and Umeshu leave outside of the RV. They were far from where Yao lives in. They were currently in a private camping ground.

'What do we do now?' Umeshu asks in annoyance.

'It depends on how long the post trauma amnesia lasts.' Ratzeputez says as he looks at his two comrades. 'It may take some hours if the condition if it isn't serious.'

'What if it is?' Nocino asks with a frown.

'Within 24 hours, we'll see it as threat if he still has amnesia.' Ratzeputez says calmly.

'Oh, great.' Umeshu groans in annoyance.

...

_He was doing a midsummer college job as working a wedding ceremony. It was a wedding for a rich Austrian and a Spanish woman. So he'll be paid a lot for this. He was serving the wedding food._

_He decided to explore the wedding party himself, despite not apart of the wedding himself. He was wondering around the garden examining the place._

_He heard movement in the garden startling him as he heard the noise. He checked out to see who it is..._

_It was a beautiful young girl wearing an elegant light blue dress. She had chin length natural light blonde hair with two strands of hair framing her face and jade blue eyes. She looked almost thirteen, but he knew that she's probably a lot older than that._

_She turns to his hiding spot. 'Hello?' She called out. 'Who's there?'_

_He finally decides to show himself. 'Sorry, I've didn't expect anyone being here.'_

_'Oh.' She said as looked around the garden, as she smiled. 'I love visiting this place. Roderich once invited me to help him and his family to plant flowers in this garden.'_

_'Roderich...' So she's a relative of the groom._

_'I'm Erika Lillian Vogel.' She introduces herself to him as she smiled at him. 'What's your name?'_

_'I'm Yao Wang.'_

_Flashback mode now off!_

Erika! That's the first day that he has ever met her...

Yao's eyes snapped open, but only to be greeted by darkness.

That's right... he was just kidnapped for who knows how long... Erika! What about her? Does she know that he's missing? How will Chun Yan react to this? Ivan wouldn't allow this. Yue would be having a heart attack. Hong... she wouldn't care...

_'Aiya! My head still hurts horribly.' _Yao thought to himself as his head throbbed painfully.

He soon heard movement coming towards him. The sound of a door opening was heard.

'So you're awake, that's good.' It was one of his kidnappers from yesterday.

Yao felt his presence over him as his gag was once a again removed. 'I'm Yao Wang. A 29-year-old Chinese man. I'm the younger brother of Chun Yan Wang. My biological father was killed by my step father whom only wanted to get together with my mother and also tried to get a rid me and my sister. Luckily we've gotten away, but our mother never made it. I've live with my Aunt Yue and my younger cousin Hong. I've made friends that came and go my life, but my most loyal friend was Ivan Braginski. Whom later married my older sister. I'm married to Erika Lillian Vogel, whom is 4 years younger than me. We-'

'It seems that you've got you're memories back.' The man says as he seemed slightly relieved.

'I'm sorry, but what's your name, again?' Yao asks in a nervous voice. He believes that he could be comfortable around this man, but not completely trust him. Yao will refuses to become a victim of Stockholm syndrome.

'I'm Ratzeputez.' He says calmly. 'You're probably still suffering from Anterograde amnesia.'

'What does that mean?' Yao asks in confusion.

'I've made you breakfast.' Ratzeputez says as Yao heard the sound of a utensil touching a plate. 'I've made scrambled eggs...'

'Are you going to untie me so I can eat on my own?' Yao asks innocently.

'No... for right now.' Ratzeputez says as Yao felt something touch.

'I'm not a fucking baby.' Yao growls in annoyance, but he'll admit that he's really hungry. He only ate a apple for breakfast the last time he left Erika...

'Just eat your god damn breakfast and enjoy.' Growls... Umeshu he supposes. 'You'll roam freely anytime you want too in your new room.'

'New room?' Yao asks in confusion.

'Just eat.' Nocino growls in annoyance.

'Okay okay.' Yao says as he finds himself unable to talk these idiots. He silently ate the food that Ratzeputez gave him.

'How's your concussion?' Ratzeputez asks him after spoon-feeding the restrained grown man.

'My head still hurts like hell.' Yao grown in annoyance.

'Hang in there for a second.' Ratzeputez says as he heads him leave then came back. 'Does the feel better?'

Yao felt something cool and wet wrapped in a cloth.

'That... actually feels a bit better.' Yao says a he seems satisfied.

'Good.' Nocino says as he heard him walking off. 'We're going to start moving, then.'

'Start moving?' Yao asks in a confused voice. 'What do you mean by that?'

He soon heard the sound of an engine starting. He was in a car! It took him a while to register that he may in a RV or something like that, because the texture that he was feeling below him was the surface of a bed. He felt movement as the car began in motion.

...

'Are we there yet?' Umeshu says in impatience and boredom.

'Not yet!' Nocino says in annoyance as he focuses on the road. 'Not stop acting like a 5-year-old and watch some random movie.'

'Fine.' Umeshu growls in annoyance as walked off.

They've drove on for hours. It wasn't until they've finally arrive to their destination.

They parked in private mansion twenty miles away from a city that they've drove through. It was surrounded by a forest and beautiful mountain the background. Despite being in a beautiful scenery. The mansion held a rather sinister purpose.

'I've see that you've made it here and successful brought our guest.' A young man greeted them. He wore a mask himself preventing his face from identified. 'The Boss will be pleased.'

Ratzeputez guiding Yao to the mansion. Yao wasn't sure what to do. He had no choice but go with everything. He tried to do something stupid or crazy, then he'll probably end up facing some severe consequences.

He felt himself being forced through the halls. They've finally stopped. It wasn't until he finally he heard the sound of a door opening.

'This where you're going to stay for now on, Yao.' Ratzeputez tells him calmly.

Yao finally felt his binds being undone and then felt himself being shoved in somewhere. He heard the door close and lock.

He just stood there in confusion and silence. It wasn't until he realized that he could take his blindfold off. As he removed it he finally can get a sight on his surroundings.

He was in a reddish brownish room. It had a bed in the corner with a TV facing the opposite direction. There was a computer not far by. On the other side was a door that leads to a bathroom and several drawers. The only thing that it didn't have were windows. Other then that it felt rather roomy here.

...

Nocino, Ratzeputez and Umeshu sat in the bosses office silently and calmly. As they sat there with their swivel chair facing the opposite.

'So you've finally got our prisoner?' The Boss asks calmly as they spun around.

'That's right!' Umeshu says as he grins, then frowns. 'But, thanks to Nocino. He's now suffering from some kind of amnesia and his memory on current events sucks.'

'Well, its way better than him suffer from the affects from knock out drugs like, cloroform or tranquilizers.' Nocino says calmly as he huffed.

'What happened to him, exactly?' The Boss asks in curiosity.

'Nocino decided that it would be best by knocking Yao out was hitting him in the back of the head with a baseball bat.' Ratzeputez explains calmly as he could. 'He suffered from post trauma amnesia do to the concussion. He at first couldn't remember who he was at first and asked the same questions. He's currently still suffering from some Anterograde amnesia.'

'Anterograde amnesia?' The Boss asks in confusion.

'Just picture him like Dory from Finding Nemo.' Ratzeputez explains to them. 'He can't remember the things that happen after him.'

'But, in a more rude and annoying way.' Umeshu says as he crosses his arms in annoyance. 'He's nothing cute nor funny like Dory.'

'Well, then.' The Boss says calmly as they were in deep thought. 'Either way, the plan will continue. We're going to keep him here for a year. I've want to see how Erika reacts without him around for a long time, then we'll set our plan in action.'

'Alright.'

...

Ratzeputez came in Yao's room with his mask on and carrying a tray of food. He was currently sitting on his bed mediating.

'I've brought you some breakfast.' He says kindly to Yao as he approached him.

Yao got up from his relaxing position and looked at him with a weary look on his face.

'Why am I here?' Yao asks in an angered tone. 'What are you go to use me for? A ransom? Hostage exchange?'

'Quiet it down.' Ratzeputez tells him calmly. 'You're... going to be with us for a while... don't even think about escaping us.'

'I'm not some stupid kid.' Yao says in annoyance as he glared at Ratzeputez darkly.

'We've got you various things to occupy you.' Ratzeputez tells him as he gestures to the things around Yao's room. 'You'll never get bored.'

'Fine then.' Yao says in annoyance as he took his food and ate it.

'I hope... you'll enjoy your stay with us.' Ratzeputez says as he left and locked the door.

Yao sighs in annoyance. This makes he feel more like a locked up animal in zoo or a hamster, except he's not displayed in front of people nor has a cute kid caring for him.

He lies on his new bed trying not to hurt his concussion.

How's Erika doing without him? She, Chun Yan and his friends would be calling the police by now. It's already probably way past the 48 hours thing.

Yao's eyes flutter close as he fell into a deep sleep.

...

Yao moans as he woke up. He realized that he wasn't in his usual bed with Erika... that's he's, for no explanation, forced to live with some random crooks that has threaten him and his family.

'I've wonder how Chun Yan's doing with missing...' He says to himself out loud.

He looked at his new clock. It's 5 in the morning.

Yao decides to turn on the lights. He decides to ex his new room since he's going to be here for a while.

He's new room feels more like a roomy hotel room rather than a boring and colorless room with unhealthy conditions.

_'Of course these isn't the middle ages.' _Yao thought to himself in his deep thought.

He looked at a book shelf displayed in front of them. There were many types of books that he'd like to read. 'That seems perfectly with me.'

He looks at the DVD display. There were movies, shows and documentaries that he enjoys, too. He checks out the computer on the desk. He turns it on and only seem to provide him computer games. No Internet access. In the drawers he found clothes his size.

There many things that Yao can need to entertain himself, but... the only thing he would like is a window and access to the outdoors. He did need his air once in a while.

**Knock! Knock!**

The door unlocked and opened. Ratzeputez came in.

'You're going to serve me breakfast?' Yao asks in a dull tone.

'What else do you think?' He asks in the tone in return.

'Whatever.' Yao says in annoyance as he accepted the food.

...

Yao presumed that months has gone by... he occupied himself with by reading the books, watching movies or playing video games on the computer. Ratzeputez usually visits him a few times a day and socialize with him so he won't go insane from the captivity and forced isolation. Heck, there were some occasions where Ratzeputez blindfolds him and takes him to exercise room so he can work out. He made sure that Yao's a completely healthy human and is still living a normal lifestyle while in captivity.

Though, that obviously didn't satisfy Yao. He felt more like a dog in captivity. He couldn't accept this as a lifestyle. He wanted to see Erika, his sister and Ivan again. He missed his old life where he windows and can leave the as he pleases.

He didn't even care on how much trouble he'll be in. He just wants to escape and reunite he with his family and wife.

Yao quickly formed a plan on escaping.

...

Ratzeputez enters the room. 'Are you ready to excise?'

'Yes.' Yao says as he smiles.

He let Ratzeputez put the blind fold on.

He waited until he was a few steps away from his room, then turned to kick Ratzeputez in stomach.

'I'm sorry Ratzeputez.' Yao says quickly as he ran his way through the house trying to find an exit.

'What the hell? He's escaping!' A familiar man calls out in anger.

Yao even pay any attention and kept looking for an exit, but he soon felt a perk on his leg. Which caused him to stop and look at his leg. It was a small needle.

'I knew that you would completely stop at that.' A new voice spoke up, as Yao felt tired and his eyes began to blur as he saw a flash blond hair in his vision.

Yao couldn't focus correctly, because he felt tired.

The last he saw was two people running up to him. He then passed out.

...

Yao woke up in a smaller room. There was a sink and a toilet in one edge. There was a door on another wall. He was sleeping on a small bed on another wall.

'Aiya...' Yao says to himself as his muscles felt sore and stiff. His lower left leg throbbed as he saw a bandage on it. 'How long have I've been out?'

He waited for an hour, until someone came in.

'I suppose that you're enjoying your new room?' It was Nocino.

Yao refused to say anything.

'For the rest of the week you'll be sitting in this cell with nothing else to do, but sit here and think about what you've done.' Nocino says in a firm tone.

Yao once again didn't say anything at all and sat in silence.

'You'll snap one day Yao.' Nocino says as he leaves the room.

...

Nocino walks out the small cell as he leaves the hall he meets up with the man who knocked out Yao from earlier.

'So...' He took a bite from a chocolate bar. 'We're just going to leave him in that small cell?'

He was the boss's henchman. He's the only one that knows Boss's true identity.

'Yes.' Nocino says calmly as he could. He didn't like the henchman.

'Okay then, mister grumpy.' He says as he leaves.

Nocino made his way to where Umeshu and Ratzeputez were.

Ratzeputez looked guilty and Umeshu looked bored.

'Ratzeputez, for the rest of the year, you're not allowed to talk to Yao.' Nocino growls at him.

'Alright.' Ratzeputez says in guilt.

...

It's been almost a week since Yao was confined. He was given food and water, but he hasn't had any social contact.

Yao sat on his bed in boredom.

When will he ever get to see his family, again?

The door opens and Nocino enters the room.

'Have you learned your lesson?' He asks Yao.

'...Yes...' Yao says with no emotion in his voice. He held every urge to beat Nocino.

He soon found himself in his old room.

...

For the last few months Yao continued the same lifestyle that had dealt with last few months since he has arrived here.

It wasn't until that the has finally come...

Yao found himself being blindfold and dragged from one room to another.

He was currently tied down to a chair.

'Do you want to talk to your wife?' Yao heard Nocino into his ear harshly.

'Erika?' Yao asks in shock. 'Yes, please!'

He heard the sound of a phone being dialed. Then felt the phone press against his ear.

'Hello, this is Erika Lillian Vogel, speaking.' Erika's voice was heard through the phone. It feels so good to hear her voice.

'Erika.' Yao gasps out in relief.

He heard a dead silence for a moment, until he heard her speak, but in more shock when she asks. 'Yao?'

Her voice was in mixture of shock, dumbfounded, along with some hints of relief and happiness. She must have been really worried.

'I know that I've been gone for so long...' He tries to reassure her.

'GONE?! YOU'RE ANNOUNCED TO BE DEAD!' Erika yells through the phone causing everyone in the room to jump.

'Wait, dead?' Yao asks in a dumbfounded tone with a fear.

'Your car was found burnt and destroyed.' Erika explains in a sad tone. He could tell that tears are coming out of her eyes. 'They believed that your body burnt in the car to point that you've turned into ashes. They say that you've committed suicide... but I've refused to believe that it's possible.'

'Everyone... thinks that I've killed myself?' Yao was horrified at that moment. What the hell did these guys do?

'Where were you?' Erika asks in fear and worry. 'You've been missing for a year!'

'A YEAR?' Yao yells in shock. 'I've been locked away in some random room from the world for a whole year!'

'You've been through WHAT?' Erika asks in confusion, but soon Yao felt the phone being removed from his ear.

'I'm pretty sure that you're shock that your husband is still alive, Miss Vogel.' Nocino says in a disguised voice as he turned off the speaker. There was silence. 'What we want? We don't want any money from you Miss Vogel. We have a some specific favors for you... we want to you to listen closely, too. If you refuse or fail them, then your husband Yao will be officially dead and it will be all your fault.'

Yao listens in fear as finally gets to hear his captor's true plans with him for all along.

'We've want you to do is...'

* * *

**That's it for this chapter of To Save Her Man!**

**What do you think?**

**Yao gets one hell of a terrifying abduction. I mean his kidnappers just grabs him without even saying a word.**

**Annnnd! We've got the 2P Axis power as side villains. Ratzeputez seems have more depth then Nocino and Umeshu. Also Ratzeputez, Nocino and Umeshu aren't their actual names. It's their cool code names from alcohol brands from their own country. That I idea was inspired by Detective Conan. An old favorite Manga of mine, but I grew couldn't moved it, because it's just the same thing and it's fan base is horrible.**

**Yao suffered from minor Post Trauma Amnesia. Which can last from minutes to days. If it's days then your condition is severe.**

**Retrograde amnesia is usually what mostly what media uses for plot devices. It's memories that you had before.**

**Anterograde amnesia is where you have trouble remembering newer events. A popular, noble and realistic example of that would be Dory from Finding Nemo.**

**The Boss and their henchman are a real mystery... can you who they maybe?**

**Yao now is finding out their true plans.**

**Please, read and review! **


	5. The First Task

**Hello guys! Welcome to Chapter 5 of To Save Her Man!**

**Thanks for viewing, following, reviewing or add to favorites.**

**Adam Nicolas Peeters is Male Belgium**

**Simon Denson is Denmark**

**Astrid Oxenstierna is Fem Sweden**

**Elina Väinämöinen is Fem Finland**

**Pierre is Picardy**

**Eirikur is Iceland**

**Sanda is Fem Romania**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia.**

* * *

Erika stood in disbelief and horror. Her husband has been alive all this time, but has been held captive somewhere for a year. Now she's listening to his captor's instructions.

'Are you listening, sweetheart?' He asks her on the other line in a sweet tone.

'Yes.' She says in an obedient tone. She sworn that she'll not lose Yao like she did with Basch.

'Good, you know that marriage that you're doing for Simon Denson and Astrid Oxenstierna going to happen within a three days?' He asks her in a firm tone.

'Yes...' Erika says weakly as she looked down.

'I've want you to take Oxenstierna's family's priceless pearl necklace and place it into Simon's luggage, while the wedding ceremony is going on.' He lists down the things that he wants her to do.

'Alright...' She says calmly as she could, while listening to the man's instructions and try not to break down.

'I've also want you to do...' He continues.

...

Yao just on the chair that he was tied down too. Unable to see nor speak, since he was gagged once a again. While having a knife pressed against his throat keep him from doing anything else. Though, he too shocked to scream and yell at his captors, because he was horrified on they're planning with Erika.

_'They're going to force Erika to do bad things and definitely ruin her own reputation if she got caught... why?'_ Yao thought to himself in horror.

'I've hope for you to succeed.' He heard Nocino say while hearing a beep meaning that he hung up the phone. He could feel that Nocino's grin. 'It looks like that your little princess is willing to do anything to save you.'

Yao felt his gag being removed so he could speak. 'Why are you doing this?' He asks in a mixture of shock and anger.

'We're being paid to do this, Wang.' Umeshu says at his left. 'Let's just hope that your little wife will succeed in this.'

'You guys won't get away from this!' Yao growls at his captors in anger.

'Oh, Yao. Don't you remember what your wife told you?' Nocino asks him in an amused voice. 'You've been gone for a year. Everyone presumes that you've killed yourself. Now tell me that who's more successful?'

_'Why is this happening?'_ Yao thought to himself in horror.

...

Erika silently sat on her bed anxiously. Who were these people?

She turned to her photo of her older brother. 'Basch? What am I going to do? I've just found out that Yao's alive along and is being held captive somewhere.' She felt anxious. 'I've want to save Yao from these people, but they're telling me to ruin a wedding.' Erika thought weakly.

...

'Chun Yan?' Ivan asks his wife. 'Are you okay?'

'Huh?' Chun Yan looks at in surprise. 'Oh, yeah. I'm fine.'

Chun Yan was up early in the morning sitting in the kitchen in deep thought for some reason.

Ivan was holding their 10 month old daughter, May. She was currently sipping out of her sippy cup. Their daughter's a fussy little girl. She obviously had her mother's hair and eye colors. Though she does have features of her other relatives Ivan's nose, Natalia's sharp eyes and... Yao's smile.

May holds her arms to her mother.

'Do you want me to hold you?' Chun Yan asks in a happy tone as she held her arms out.

May began to make baby noises as Ivan laughs while handing May to Chun Yan.

'She's only a few months away from standing onto her own two feet.' Ivan says as he watches May snuggle into Chun Yan's arms gleefully.

'That's great, Ivan.' Chun Yan says happily as she held her daughter closely, but does frown when she says. 'Today... is the day that Yao...'

Ivan's smile turned into a more sad smile. 'I know...'

'I've wonder how Erika's dealing with this.' She says as she thought about her sister-in-law.

'I'm pretty sure that she's just holding her emotions and probably not going to say anything.' Ivan says as calmly.

'She lost her own older half-brother to a poisonous spider, parents only saw her as nothing but a tool and her husband is dead.' Chun Yan sums it all with a frown on her face.

May started tugging Chun Yan's hair.

'Aiya! Stop that!' Chun Yan exclaims in pain.

'She's trying to cheer you up.' Ivan points out to her.

'I know.' Chun Yan says as she frowns at him.

Ivan couldn't help, but laugh at the sight. It was so cute.

'Anyways, I'll visit Erika today.' He says as he stops after seeing Chun Yan's deadly death glare.

'Alright.'

...

Erika silently wonders on how she's going to pull this off. She's not even the type of person to frame someone or even get away with it.

**Ding dong!**

'I'm coming!' Erika says as she came up to door trying her best to her calmest look on her face.

She opened the door to see Carmen with a strange man.

'Hola, Erika!' Carmen greets her with a smile on her face.

'Good day, Miss.' He winked at Erika with a cat-like grin. He had short curly butterscotch hair, jaded green eyes and a hint of freckles on his cheeks. He was wearing a light blue shirt with the buttons shirt were undone showing off his chest and tan pants. He seem to give out a flirtatious aura.

'Hello, Carmen.' Erika says as she smiles at her, but then cautiously looks at the new man. 'Who's this?'

'I'm Adam Nicolas Peeters.' He introduced himself to Erika with a wink. 'It's nice to meet you.'

'He's old friend of mine since elementary school.' Carmen explains to Erika. 'Was also there during my wedding day, but I'm pretty sure that you've never met him.'

'Oh.' Erika says as she smiles slightly. 'Nice to meet you, Adam.'

'We were hoping that you could come to my house and make some cookies.' Carmen explains to her with a smile on her face.

'I'm happy that you've invited me over Carmen, but I've got some things to do.' Erika explains to her and Adam.

'Really?' Carmen asks in a worried tone. 'You've look upset.'

'I'm fine.' Erika tells her as smiles the best way as she could.

'Are you sure?' Adam asks her in worried voice looking at her.

'Yes.' Erika says as she closes door. She felt so out of character on doing that, but she didn't want to interact with anyone else at all. Until, these horrid requests were for these bad people and Yao's out of their clutches. She'll refuse to hang out with anyone.

...

It's been two days since Yao was allowed to talk to Erika... it was definitely wasn't a happy one either.

Yao sat in his room silently. Ratzeputez was allowed to talk to him, but Yao now refuses to do talk to anyone of his kidnappers. He would fight back at this point, but he felt himself completely unable to as a process. He just felt completely useless in this.

'I'm sorry, Erika, for leaving you like that. I'm sorry for being unable to attend the birth of your daughter, Chun Yan. I'm sorry for leaving you alone in work, Ivan. I'm sorry if I've given you a heart attack on my sudden news, Aunt Yue. I'm sorry for failing to care for my family and wife, Mom... Dad... I'm sorry, Hong... I've known that you believe that I didn't deserve to die... I'm sorry, Hui... I've didn't mean to destroy your science project as a teenager... I'm sorry for acting like a jerk to you, Shen... I'm most of all sorry to Basch... I've left your younger half-sister without even saying goodbye and everyone, except for her, thinks that I'm died. I'm sorry acting as a jerk to you despite that you've changed as a better man, Arthur.' Yao just apologizes weakly to everyone that he knows to everyone that he's wary around or utterly despises.

Little he did know that someone's listening to Yao's apologies with a rather guilty look on his face.

...

In a the city's aquarium.

'Good job, Finny.' Michelle praises a dolphin as she finishes checking on the aquatic mammal, then releases her into her tank with her friends.

Michelle was wearing a wet suit and her dark hair was pulled up into a bun. A dolphin show recently ended and the aquarium's beginning to close. Michelle and a few other people workers were car in for the animals.

'See you, Michelle.' A co-worker says as he waves to her.

'Bye!' Michelle says as she waves back. She was now in her casual clothing.

Michelle felt her phone vibrate as she checks it and smiles. She runs off into her car, then drives off to a small restaurant.

'I'm happy that you've come Michelle.' Ivan greets her with a smile on his face.

'It's great to see you, too Ivan.' Michelle says as she smiles back at him.

Michelle and Ivan used to be best friends in elementary school, despite Michelle being a 3 grades lower than Ivan. They'd hang near each other during recess to avoid being bullied. Though they've only known each other for only a year. They've gotten along well. When Ivan moved away. He still tried to keep contact with her. They soon met each other a again when Michelle came to the same college as he did. They've reopened their friendship and tell each other's goofy secrets.

They've currently sat down, ordered their food and begin to talk to each other.

'So... how's working in a bookstore?' Michelle asks Ivan, as she looked at him.

'Huh? Oh! That's fine.' Ivan says as he smiles calmly, while hinting a bit of annoyed tone. 'That only bad thing about working in a book store is that you can't read the books that store owns.'

'That's pretty sad.' She giggles slightly, then took a deep breath and soon spoke in a serious tone. 'I really want to have a child.'

'Huh?' He asks in a confessed tone as he tilts his head.

'I really want a have child in our family.' Michelle says firmly and boldly as she could.

'Really?' Ivan asks as looks at her in interest as he read her expression. 'What's problem?'

'There are many major problems.' She says she took a deep breath and explains. 'The major one is that Kumar and I have really busy jobs where we're paid a decent amount of money. Which will probably affect our job reputation.'

'That's true.' He pointed out as he remembers. 'Chun Yan did a have a bit of a struggle with her job after carrying May around.'

'The second thing is that I can't make my own biological child, because my body can't reproduce well. My uterus isn't functional enough have a baby, because my doctor told me that if I ever did have a child, then there will a big chance that I either me or my child or both of us could die from childbirth.' Michelle explains in a sad tone. 'I was lucky that my grandfather refused to leave my side since the day I was born. I was a child that was born prematurely into this world. My father ditched my mother while she was pregnant with me. She and grandpa did everything to help me survive. It wasn't until I was sixteen years old sitting by my grandpa's side as he was lying in his death bed.' She began to tear up. 'His last words to me and my mother was to 'stay strong'. I've promised to remain strong for him.'

'I'm... very sorry about that Michelle.' Ivan says as he gives a look his friend a sympathetic look. He would want to hug her, but can't since they're sitting public restaurant and they'll might draw unwanted attention.

'It's fine Ivan.' Michelle says as she weakly attempts to smile at him, then continues. 'The third thing is that I've personally really want to adapt a child.'

'Adopting a child?' He asks in an interested tone.

'Yes.' She says she smiles warmly to herself. 'I've grew up near an orphanage. A few kids would come up to me and say 'hi!' Whenever I walk by the building. It made me want to give them a home and loving family.'

'That's very nice of you.' Ivan's eyes light up at Michelle's plans.

'Though, I've never discussed that with Kumar.' She says in a sad tone, as she looked down at her plate. 'I'm afraid if he would only want to have a child from his own flesh and blood. Plus, I don't want to abandon my job. I enjoy working with aquatic life and I don't want to loss it, either.'

'Michelle, it will be fine.' Ivan tells her in a firm and gentle tone. 'It's your choice and either one acceptable. You can still do both, but it won't end perfectly.'

'I know...' Michelle says she looks at Ivan with a smile on her face. 'Thanks, Ivan. Even though you're not some therapist, you listen and understand other people's problems.'

'It's no problem.' He smiles at her, then asks. 'Have you ever spoke to Erika, lately?'

'Erika?' She looks at Ivan curiosity and a hint of worry. 'No. Why?'

'Two days ago, I've visited Erika. That was the first anniversary of Yao's death. I was hoping to keep her company, but she looked rather anxious and fearful.' He explains to her. 'She allowed me in at first and talked to me for about half of an hour. She then insisted that she right needs to prepare for a wedding that she's going to set up and she's going to be busy.'

'Really?' Michelle asks in a dumbfounded tone. 'She rarely ever acts like that for her jobs.'

'I know. It's very strange.' Ivan says as in a worried tone.

'Maybe she's trying to her mind off of that and take her job seriously so she won't stress out.' She guesses as she thought about it.

'Chun Yan says that we may be should leave her be for that.' He says calmly. 'She didn't look that she was planning to kill herself.'

'Erika's too strong for ending herself.' Michelle hisses in anger. 'She always told me that she's planning on meeting Yao and Basch in heaven once when she reaches her old age. She was completely sincere about it, too.'

'That's right.' He nods in agreement. 'We should be at best on leaving on her own.'

'I hope that you two enjoyed your dinner.' A waiter says as he came up to them and gave Michelle the bill.

After that they've left the restaurant.

'Maybe next week we'll spend some time with Erika.' Michelle suggests to Ivan as they were about to part their ways.

'That's a good idea.' Ivan agrees with her.

...

Erika silently stands in the hotel restaurant. She was setting up the wedding ceremony for Astrid and Simon. An arranged marriage between two of the most richest and popular seafood restaurants.

The Densons and Oxenstiernas have been competing for the most costumers the year they've opened. Which was 25 years ago where they've opened at the same time. Most of the competition is passive aggressive competition.

It wasn't until someone suggested maybe that if the Oxenstierna and Denson maybe make a a agreement on trying out setting up a marriage with each other, then maybe things will run financially smoother. They've surprisingly agreed with the marriage.

They've set up a marriage with Denson's only son, Simon, with Oxenstierna's eldest daughter, Astrid.

Erika felt that this wasn't going to end well... she's definitely going to make it a lot worse.

She sneaks her way to the Astrid's room. This feels horrible. She doesn't even want to do this, but it's all for Yao and at least she's not going to hurt anyone.

When Erika was about to head into Astrid's room. The door opens and young woman came out. They both froze at the sight of each other.

The young woman had chin length platinum blonde hair, violet eyes and looked slightly chubby. She was wearing a housekeeping outfit.

'Uh... sorry.' The women apologies in an awkward tone as she blushes in embarrassment.

'It's fine.' Erika says calmly as she could and tried to keep her cool. She felt the strongest urge to leave quickly and just forget about it. However, Yao's life is on the line.

'What are you doing here?' The woman asks in a curious and suspicious tone.

'I'm the wedding planner.' Erika says as she smiles. 'I've been running wedding plans here for a year. I've usually... scan the halls in case if something is wrong.' She lied at the last part. She's probably the worst liar out there. However, the woman seem to buy it and was uncomfortable about it.

'Okay, I was doing the same thing.' She says nervously as she looked around fearfully.

'I suppose that you're new here.' Erika guesses as she looked at the woman.

'Yes, I am.' She says as she smiles awkwardly.

'Erika!'

It was one of Erika's work buddies.

'Yes, Pierre?' She asks her worker.

A man with brown hair came up. 'I've been looking for you. Astrid and Simon what arrived from their wedding and ready for their after party.'

'Okay.' Erika says as she didn't notice the woman having a rather dark look on her face.

...

'Thanks for setting this wedding up.' A young man with spiky wheat blond and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a black tuxedo.

'It looks very nice.' A young woman with thick golden blonde hair pulled into a bun and sea green eyes. She was a usually wedding dress.

Erika couldn't help, but pity them. They've look like what she and Sigurd could have been though, if they didn't have their friends stand up for them.

_Mini flashbacks now activated!_

_'What?' 21 year old Erika exclaimed in shock. She standing in her father's office. Her father was sitting in his desk._

_'You're going to marry Sigurd Bondevik, the son of a the most richest hotel owner that runs many hotels around the world.' He explained to her._

_'Dad, I don't want to marry him.' Erika told him, trying to convince him not too._

_'Well you have too.' Karl said in a firm and controlling tone. 'It's the life of living in first lifestyle. Now, tomorrow your mother and I are going out to meet Sigurd and his parents for a few days.'_

_Erika ran out of the office. It's pointless on arguing against her father, because his too firm and stubborn._

_'Mom!' Erika ran into her mother's room._

_'Yes, sweetie?' Elise asked her in a slightly annoyed tone while she was packing._

_'Dad's arranging a marriage me with some random stranger.' Erika said as she felt upset. She felt no courage to tell her parents that she's in a romantic relationship with Yao. However, she can always get her mother to talk things out. 'I've don't want to marry him.'_

_However, she couldn't avoid this one._

_'I'm sorry Erika, but you can't avoid this one.' Elise told her daughter in a calm and serious tone._

_'What?' Erika gasped in shock as her eyes widen. 'T-t-this isn't fair!'_

_'I'm sorry sweetie, but this was planned from the start.' Elise explained in a calm tone. 'I was arranged a marriage with your father when I was your age. Look at our happy marriage now.'_

_'You never said that you've liked your marriage with dad.' Erika said in an angered tone. Elise nor Karl never showed any romantic contact on each other at all in Erika's past life. Elise always told her that she didn't cared too much about her father._

_'I'm sorry, Erika, but there's nothing you can't do about it.' Elise finally spoke in a annoyed tone as she gave her an annoyed look on her face._

_'But, mom-' Erika shivered as her mother glared at her harshly. 'I... never mind.'_

_..._

_'Your parents are arranging a marriage with you?' Chun Yan asked Erika in a shocked and angry tone. Erika could see the anger blazing in Chun Yan's normally cheerfully brown eyes._

_She was currently in Chun Yan's home sitting in kitchen table. She was taking a day off from work, while Ivan's out doing his new interview. She told Chun Yan, because she's the type to listen to Erika._

_'Yes.' Erika nodded as she bit lip nervously. She told Chun Yan about her arranged marriage yesterday, but she felt hesitate on telling Yao. She's afraid if he'll over react to that, because Yao does tend act as a jealous and possessive type. In a more of a passive aggressive way. He never uses violence, unless if necessary._

_'What kind of parents arranges a marriage their daughter without their permission?' Chun Yan asked in fury. This sounds like a case of forced marriage, then an arranged marriage._

_'I've wish that they would understand me.' Erika explained to Chun Yan. 'I love them, but they don't seem to realize that I'm a human being and that this isn't the middle ages.'_

_'Have you by any chance told Yao this?' Chun Yan asked her in a worried tone._

_'I'm afraid of telling Yao.' She said anxiously as she bit her lip._

_'Tell me what?'_

_Both women jumped and turned to see Yao leaning against the kitchen door with an interested look on his face._

_'Y-yao?' Erika stuttered out in a shocked look her face._

_'I thought that you were at work!' Chun Yan exclaimed in shock and anger as her brother once again snuck into her house without permission. _

_'Yeah... our office has a pest infestation and we're not allowed to go in there, until the exterminators are done their jobs.' Yao said in a causal tone, as looked at Erika. 'I hoping to visit my older sister briefly, until I saw my secret girlfriend here talking about a something that involves me.'_

_'Yao...' Erika was unable to find her words._

_'Don't tell... you two are like in a secret romantic relationship or anything?' Yao guessed, but they could tell that there was a humorous tone clearly hinted in his voice. Though the girls (or just Chun Yan) didn't take it humorously. _

_'YAO, YOU FUCKING JACKASS!' Chun Yan yelled at him in anger and fury with her eyes blazing with anger, while her younger brother laughs. She soon took a meat clever out of nowhere, which horrified Erika and Yao quickly had a 'Oh crap' look on his face._

_'OKAY OKAY!' Yao said as he waved his hands in defense. 'I'm sorry. That was a horrible joke, please calm down and put the clever away.'_

_Chun Yan glared at him darkly with a huge frown on her face, then puts the clever away. 'Don't you ever do that again.'_

_Erika wondered if the siblings do this on a daily basis._

_Yao sighed with relief, then asked. 'What were you guys were talking about?'_

_'Well...' Erika said as she looked away nervously as she bit her lip anxiously._

_'Erika's having an arranged marriage.' Chun Yan told him as she tensed._

_'CHUN YAN!' Erika exclaimed in shock. _

_'A arranged marriage!?' Yao looked at Erika._

_'I refused this second I heard it and I tried to convince my parents not too, but...' Erika explained herself fearfully. _

_'Why can't you tell your family about me?' Yao asked with a frown on his face. 'I'm pretty sure that they'll approve of me.'_

_'Yao, they've already made the plans set and they don't like anyone that's not in our social class.' Erika explained to Yao, as she bit her lip. 'I've did come up with a idea, though.'_

_'What's that?' Yao asked as he and Chun Yan at looked Erika._

_'I'm thinking of telling my older half-brother, Basch, about this.' Erika explained to them as she bit her lip. 'He's not like my parents... he's more anti social, but he's a nice man and always helped me out of situations.'_

_'You're seem to be making this sound like that's something bad's going to happen.' Yao said in an uncomfortable tone._

_'Well... Basch is a bit protective on me and may not like you, but I'm pretty sure that he'll happily help us out of my situation if he knows to truth about us.' Erika explained in a firm tone._

_'... Do you think that this can work?' Yao asked Erika as he felt afraid on how would Basch react to him._

_'I do... I'll tell him tonight when he gets back home from his ski trip.' Erika said to him._

_..._

_Everything did went smoothly with Basch meeting Yao, despite Basch not completely liking Yao. Either way he always leaned onto Erika's happiness and knows that she's practically an adult. He was going to help Erika get out of her little arranged marriage..._

_But sadly it didn't happen at all..._

_..._

_Erika stood in a long black dress standing in a graveyard. Watching as Basch was being buried into the ground her family surrounded his grave. Her relatives and the staff members cried. She herself was crying her heart out._

_She does noticed that the only people who weren't crying was Roderich and her parents. Roderich seemed more dumbfounded on the fact that Basch died and is still seemed to be soaking it in. Her parents seem to have more different reactions. Karl looked like that he seem to have of pity and disappointment since the day he found out that Basch died. Now he seemed more bored and disinterested during the funeral and seem to want to leave. Elise looked sad and lost, but she to be pulling herself together._

_The day after Basch's funeral... it was around 6 am..._

_Erika barely slept at all last night. There's so much on her hands now._

_Her parents were still planning on setting up the meeting with Sigurd and discuss their marriage together._

_She just WANTED to tell them about Yao, but felt no courage._

_The door bell rung._

_'Who could that be?' Erika asked herself as she head to the door and opened it._

_Erika's eyes widen in shock when she saw who it was. 'Roderich?'_

_Roderich stood there calmly looking at Erika calmly. 'Hello, Erika.'_

_'What brings you here?' She asked him._

_'I'm going to be taking off back to California soon within a few hours.' He told her, then asked. 'Would you like to go for a walk, Erika?'_

_'... Why sure!' She said as she tried to smile. She hasn't talked to her favorite cousin in a long time. 'I'd love, too.'_

_The two walked out to the park._

_'So...' Erika tried to start a good subject and try not to think about Basch. 'How's Carmen doing?'_

_Roderich smiled brightly. 'She's fine. In fact, we're currently expecting to have our first child.'_

_'Really?' She said as her eyes light up in excitement and happiness. 'Is it a boy or a girl?'_

_'We're keeping our baby's gender a mystery.' He explained to her. 'Carmen's currently on her fifth month.'_

_'That's exciting.' She said as she smiled._

_'Not as exciting as dealing with her mood swings.' Roderich said with a frown on his. 'She's very scary.'_

_'Oh...' Erika had no clue what to say._

_'May I ask you something, Erika?' He asked her politely._

_'Sure, what is it?' She asked him in curiosity._

_'Carmen says that I'm a very sloppy man who doesn't clean up after himself.' He said in an awkward tone. 'Is it true?'_

_Erika tried not to laugh. He's also a busy man who can't clean up after himself. Basch always tells him that... 'Yes, it's pretty true.'_

_'It's painful cleaning up the house.' He complained slightly._

_'That's what you get for having maids cleaning up after you.' She told him._

_'I've guess so.' He said calmly._

_They've talked for a while. Enjoying each other's company, until was time to leave. They were standing in front of Erika's household. _

_'I'm sorry that you've come here on an unfortunate event.' Erika said sadly as she frowned._

_'It's fine...' Roderich said calmly. 'Carmen encouraged me to come here, while she had to stay home.'_

_'Alright.' She told him. 'Please, tell Carmen that I've said 'Hi'.'_

_'I will do.' He said calmly._

_After Roderich left. Erika prayed that her parents didn't notice this._

_..._

_'I'd like you meet Sigurd Bondevik and younger half-brother, Eirikur.'_

_In the dining room were two young men._

_The taller male had short wavy pale blond with a hair curl sticking out of his head, a cross shaped hair clip keeping his bangs out of his face and midnight blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue suit. He was Sigurd Bondevik, the man Erika's forced to marry._

_The shorter man had short slightly curly platinum blond hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a light brown suit. He was Eirikur, Sigurd's younger half-brother._

_'It's nice to meet you.' Erika greeted them in the best friendly face as she could. She was wearing a light green dress._

_She then sat down on the table with them feeling uncomfortable. Her parents decided that she and Sigurd should get to know each other alone. For some reason, Sigurd wanted his younger half-brother to join._

_'I've heard that your older passed away a while ago and his funeral was yesterday.' Sigurd said to her._

_Erika tensed at that._

_'Great! Now look at what you've done.' Eirikur said as he glared at his older brother._

_'I - it's fine.' Erika stuttered out weakly as she looked down._

_'Why did her parents set this meeting up, when a relative theirs just recently passed away?' Eirikur asked his older half-brother._

_'Miss Erika.' _

_Erika looked up at Sigurd whom was giving a rather understanding look. 'Yes, Sigurd?'_

_'I suppose that you don't want to do this marriage.' He said to her calmly._

_'... No... I'm sorry Sigurd, but I've never expected this happen at all.' She explained in a sad tone. _

_'You look like that you're in love with someone else.' Eirikur calmly pointed out._

_Erika's eyes widen. What are these people? She soon admitted. 'Yes, I've been secretly seeing someone behind my family's back. They've don't like the man I'm seeing, because he's not first class.'_

_'I see, then.' Sigurd said as he seemed to be in deep thought. _

_'Wait, you're perfectly okay with this?' Erika asked in a dumbfounded voice._

_'Well, I'd rather not spend the rest of my life with someone that's in love with someone else.' He told her calmly. _

_'I'd feel the same way if I was in your shoes.' Eirikur told her as he seemed to understand her situation._

_'We'll find a way to get ourselves out of this situation.' Sigurd told her calmly._

_'Okay...' Erika said as she felt very relived._

_..._

_Sadly, Sigurd couldn't change his parent's minds along with Erika's. Fortunately, Sigurd had a second plan._

_It only a few days after Erika very first met Sigurd and Eirikur. Today is the wedding ceremony for Erika and Sigurd._

_Erika stood in a white wedding gown right by Sigurd. They were currently in a church. They wasn't as much guests and the wedding seemed really dull._

_'What is Sigurd exactly planning?' Erika thought to herself._

_'Now, any objectives?' The priest asked as he looked up._

_Erika stood fearfully as she prayed that for a response._

_'I happily pronounc-'_

_The doors suddenly slam open followed by voice yelling 'I OBJECT!'_

_Everyone looked up to see a young woman shoulder length light brown hair and ruby red eyes. She was wearing purple dress. She seemed really firm, strong and confident, as the guests looked at her in shock. _

_'I'VE THOUGHT THAT WE'VE DIDN'T INVITE YOU!' Mr Bondevik yelled in anger._

_'I've invited myself and I'll proudly ruin it, because I refuse to let my best friend marry someone that doesn't love him.' She said as with a confident grin._

_'Who's that?' Erika asked Sigurd in a low tone._

_'That's Sanda.' Sigurd said as he looked at the woman. 'She's a close friend of mine.'_

_'I'm sorry Sanda, but it's already been made-' Mr Bondevik was soon cut off by a new person._

_'I've also have some objects, too!'_

_Erika's eyes widen in shock. 'Michelle?'_

_'My best friend isn't a tool for you to use.' Michelle said in anger as she crossed her arms._

_'What are you talking about?' Erika asked in a confused tone in her voice._

_'Erika, screw your wants and needs in your life.' Michelle said as her eyes blazed in anger._

_'Yeah, you're parents don't even give the two shits about you guys.' Sanda said as she glared at the two sets of parents. 'You guys are nothing, but tools for them. It's all only for the money.'_

_'What makes you say that?' Mrs Bondevik asked in as she glared at the two wedding crashers._

_'You never even care for me as a kid.' Eirikur said as he frowned at his parents. 'You've been only favoring Sigurd. He spent all of his life caring for me, while you guys neglected me when I was a toddler.'_

_Erika thought about it for a few minutes... the only people that cared for her was Basch. He along with some staff members and relatives cared for as well, but her parents... They've took them places, but they've never hugged or kissed her like normal parents. The staff members educated her while grew up, because they refused to waste money on sending her a normal school..._

_'Erika just say 'I do' too Sigurd and get this over with.' Karl commanded her._

_'... No...' She said firmly._

_'What did you just say to your father?' Elise asked her in a furious tone._

_'I-i r-ref-fuse t-to mar-rry Sigurd.' Erika managed to say Sigurd's name without stuttering. This is the first time she completely turned down her parents command without Basch or someone to support her._

_'What makes you think that you would refuse to marry him?' Karl asked her in a harsh tone. 'Remember what we've went through raising you? Is this the payment that we've got for? We've went all the way to find a perfect man for you.'_

_'Because, she has choice and she's already taken long before you selected the man you wanted her to marry.' Michelle said as she glared at Karl in anger._

_'Wait!' Elise asked in shock as she looked at her daughter. 'You've been seeing someone behind our backs?'_

_'Yes.' Erika said meekly as she afraid on how they would react._

_'Who that be?' Karl asked her forced._

_'That would be me.'_

_Erika was more shocked to see Yao stepping into the room._

_'Yao?' Erika said shock... while wondering who else is going to crash the wedding. Not that it's bad thing for her._

_'I've been dating her for almost two years.' Yao explained to her parents as he wrapped his protective arm around her._

_'Mom dad. Can you please understand?' Erika begged her parents, as she clung onto Yao. 'I'm already in love Yao and he loves me back. I-'_

_'We disapprove.' Karl said harshly as Elise seemed rather uninterested._

_'What?' Erika asked in shock._

_'We don't think that you shouldn't being dating a low life scum like him.' Karl said as he sneered at Yao in disgust._

_'DON'T CALL YAO THAT!' Erika snapped in anger and fury._

_'Erika... how about this.' Elise asked her daughter in a firm tone. 'Who would you choose? Us, your parents... or them?' As she refers to the Yao and Michelle._

_Mini flashbacks now off!_

_'I had a choice in between Yao and my parents... in the I've chosen Yao... I couldn't live with my parents so Michelle offered me to stay her place.' _Erika thought as she remembered. She watched the wedding party go on. There wasn't much happiness between Astrid and Simon. She could have saved them from their unhappiness by ruining the wedding, but she failed.

'Erika?'

'Arthur?' She asks in a dumbfounded voice.

Arthur stood in a formal outfit looking at Erika.

'I've forgot that you're a wedding planner.' Arthur says as he remembers.

'That's right... how did you know that?' She asks in a suspicious tone.

'Yao would ramble on how your job is ten times better than his own job... while his boss wasn't around.' He says as awkwardly as he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

'I suppose that you're an invited guest here?' Erika asks in a knowing voice.

'Yeah, if it weren't for Simon then, I'd never the better man I am today.' Arthur says as he looks at Simon.

'He doesn't seem happy about the marriage.' She points out calmly.

'No, he's not. He honestly didn't want any sort of marriage. Astrid, according to Simon, is in love with someone else.' He explains to her.

'Oh...' She says calmly.

'WHERE THE HELL IS OUR PEARL!'

Erika and Arthur turned to see Mrs. Oxenstierna yelling hysterically, as Astrid looked concern.

'What's wrong dear?' Mr Oxenstierna asks his wife.

'Our priceless family pearl is missing!' She says hysterically. 'Been stolen!'

'What?'

_'Isn't that the pearl that I was requested to steal and put into someone else's bag?'_ Erika thought to herself in shock.

She watched anxiously as everyone in the wedding party were inspected and questioned.

'They going into everyone's privacy all, because of a bloody pearl.' Arthur growls in annoyance, after he and Erika were inspected. Simon came up to them fearfully.

'This bad...' He whispers to Arthur a fearful tone.

'No, this is ridiculous.' Arthur says in annoyance. 'It's just a bloody jewel.'

'Not to them...'

Erika notices Astrid walking off somewhere unnoticed by the other party goers. She followed her in pursuit.

Astrid was out in an ally way near by the hotel. She seemed to be talking to someone.

'Here's the pearl.' It was the housekeeper from earlier! 'What do we do now?'

'I'm not sure Elina.' Astrid says calmly. 'I hoping that if we put the pearl in Simon's bag, then they'd may divorce us, but I think about it now. Simon could be arrested.'

'What should we do?'

Erika found herself unable to eavesdrop any further and ran away as fast as she could.

...

'Boss, Erika seemed to fail into doing your request, because someone else has already done the job for her.'

'I've guess that allow her slip on that part, but we'll give her a different assignment, instead.'

'Okay.'

...

Everything went by quickly, but everyone else is still being kept in the hotel.

'Arg!' Arthur groans in patience as sat in the lobby chair as crosses his arms. He and Erika sat in the hotel's lobby. 'I don't understand what's the deal about the jewel.'

'That's true...' Erika agrees calmly as she could, she honestly doesn't know anyone else and Arthur seems to be the only person that she felt comfortable with. 'They make it sound more like a murder, then a stolen jewel.'

'Okay, people.' A man came out. 'You can leave now. The party is now over and you can all go home.'

...

Erika returns home with relief. It was a long and boring day.

It turns out that Astrid was a lesbian. Her parents weren't as thrilled about that news. Erika wasn't into getting into deep detail, because it has nothing to do with her.

The phone rings.

Erika picks it up.

'You have failed your first task.'

Erika's eyes widen in horror. She forgot that she's doing these requests!

* * *

**That's it for chapter 5!**

**What do you think?**

**Erika attempted to do the first task, but failed.**

**Ivan's family is bright and happy.**

**Sigurd, Eirikur, Astrid, Elina, Sanda and Simon sound like pointless characters in this fic, but they aren't the people that we're focusing on. It's Erika POV.**

**Meet Adam, Carmen's platonic friend. I love male Belgium. He's the only few Nyotalia males that I like.**

**We get to encounter Arthur again.**

**We get bit more of Erika's back story along with her relations with Roderich.**

**Michelle and Ivan used to be best friends in elementary school and still are friends in modern days.**

**This all what I can say for now. **

**Please, read and review! **


	6. The second task

**Hello guys! Welcome to Chapter 6 of To Save Her Man! **

**Thanks for viewing, following, reviewing or add to favorites.**

**Iris is Fem Greece**

**Camille is Monaco**

**Chen is Macau**

**Alexandre or Alex is Camille and Chen's son.**

**Kuzey is TRNC**

**Trigger warning: Character death.**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia.**

* * *

Nocino stood calmly speaking through the phone with his voice disguised. He glanced at Yao whom was back the same position as before when they've call Erika. Yao seemed rather fearful and worried about Erika.

'I'm sorry! I've failed. I - it's not my fault.' Erika stutters out weakly.

'Oh, don't you worry honey.' Nocino purrs softly through the phone. Picturing himself hugging her and watching Yao's reaction. 'That was only a starter task.'

'What?' She asks in a dumbfounded tone. 'There's more?'

'What else do you think?' He tells her through the phone with a sly smirk on his face. 'Yao should be happy that he has dodged the little punishment that we have in store for him if you failed.'

'Why are you doing this?' Erika asks in a mixture of anger and fear.

'Those questions will be answered once when you're done with all of your tasks.' Nocino says as he plays with his throwing knife. 'Now are you going to listen to my instructions?'

'... Yes...' She answers weakly.

'Good.' He took out the list that boss wanted Erika to do this time. 'You ever heard about the Honda family celebrating the marriage between their eldest son, Kiku and Iris Karpusi within three days?'

The Honda family is known for it's famous Japanese restaurants that are built around the world. The Karpusi family is famous for its beautiful Greek styled hotels around the world.

After a few minutes of instructing her.

'Now... you like to speak to your husband?' Nocino asks in a softer tone.

'Yes, please.' Erika says as if she was about to cry.

'Right away.' He says with a smile on his face as he turns to an anxious and angry Yao. He whispers to Yao. 'Don't even think about talking her out this. Talk about something else, like your family life or how your friends are doing or whatever shit you like.'

He places the phone on to Yao.

'Hey, Erika...' Yao did a surprisingly good job at acting like he has never been abducted. 'Oh, I'm fine. How's Ivan doing?' He pauses. 'Chun Yan finally has her baby? That's great. May's a perfect name... Oh, so Ivan has gotten a different job... That's great.' He sounded rather depressed as every time he spoke up.

'Alright, Wang. Talking time with your princess is now over.' Nocino says as he removes the phone from Yao, then spoke to Erika in a threatening tone. 'Don't fail this one.'

He hung up the phone.

He untied Yao and guided him back into his prison cell.

'Let's just hope your princess will succeed this time.' He says as he closes and locks the door.

...

The next morning...

'Yo, Kumar!' A young man with platinum blond hair and sassy ruby-red eyes, came in the room.

'Hello, Gilbert.' Kumar greets his fellow co-worker.

Kumar was in his office checking out any updates on his computer.

'I was in the Bonnefoy hotel yesterday. There was a ridiculous case of an obsessive rich woman whining about her special pearl being stolen.' Gilbert rambles on in an annoyed tone. Kumar didn't pay much attention to the detail, until he heard him say. 'On the security camera they've seen the wedding planner wondering in the halls where she's not suppose to.'

'Wedding planner?' Kumar asks interest as he remembers that one of his friends is a wedding planner.

'Yeah, we've questioned her earlier on why she was doing that. It appeared that she just wanted act like a spy or something. Her name was Erika or something like that.' He says as he tried to remember.

'Erika?' He was now completely interested after hearing about a friend of his wife was mentioned.

'Yeah, she's lucky that she didn't get trouble, because Astrid's girlfriend was the one that stole the pearl...' He fades off, while Kumar went into deep thought.

_'That sounds completely out of character for Erika...' _Kumar thought to himself.

...

'How am I supposed to get into the Honda wedding ceremony?' Erika asks herself out loud as she sat in her room in deep thought. 'I'm not hired to do their wedding plan nor know them well enough to be invited.'

She decides to go out and ride bicycle around through the outskirts. That usually helps her think. Putting her helmet on and she peddled her way down.

Erika finds herself stopping at the park and rests for a while. She relaxes as she sunk into the bench and watches the activity around her. Not far was a man playing with his dog in the open space. A playground with small children playing in there, while their parents watch them.

She smiles to herself. She and Yao would always visit this park. They'd come here anytime when they both have a day off from work. They'd usually play soccer as a fun activity or Yao would push her on the swings when there's no children occupying it...

She remembered the first time when she was ever introduced to this place. Yao showed it before their wedding and when they've chosen their house to live within this neighborhood.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_'What do you think?' 27 year old Yao asked a 23-year-old Erika as he dramatically shows the park to Erika. 'This is the park where I grew up in.'_

_'It's amazing, Yao.' Erika said as she smiled at the sight. 'So is this the place that you've grew up in?'_

_'That's right.' He said in an energetic voice with a huge grin on his face. 'We'll happily live here in harmony with no one getting in our way.'_

_'I hope that we will.' She said as she smiled happily. She can now live in a normal life style._

_No one won't harm their relationship._

_Flashback mode now off!_

'I don't care weather if our relationship would be ruined after this, but I'm getting you out of this.' Erika whispers to herself with determined look on her face. She's the one that somehow him in this mess. She doesn't know how nor why, but she'll do anything to save Yao. Even if it means costing her life. Yao has a family that cares about him and loves him regardless.

Erika on the other hand barely has much caring relatives. Her parents only saw her as nothing but a tool to got and could have turned her into own parents. She was lucky that she had Basch to teach her to not act like her parents, while Yao and her friends made her life better.

She continued to sit there in deep thought.

'Hwelo!'

Erika was completely pulled out of her thoughts as she looked up to see a little toddlerboy who seemed to be around two years old. He messy jet black hair and golden eyes fill with innocence and curiosity. He was wearing a dark green shirt and tan pants.

'Uh... Hello, there little one.' She greets the little toddler uncomfortably. As much as Erika loves children. She feels uncomfortable whenever a child that she doesn't know comes to her without a parent. As she looked around to see if his parents are near. He really shouldn't be talking to strangers.

'Alex!'

Erika and the boy looked up to see a young woman coming up them. She had caramel brown hair that was pulled up into a bun and bright beautiful sky blue eyes with glasses framing her face. She seemed to be the boy's mother, because she seems to be approaching her. 'I'm sorry.' She apologizes to Erika. 'My son always as these urges to run off.'

'Swrry, mama.' The boy named Alex apologizes to his mother in an innocent voice.

'It's fine.' Erika says as she smiles slightly. 'I'm going to leave anyway.' She got up and heads back to her bicycle. She soon petals off.

...

'Don't talk to strangers.' The women scolds her son.

'Camille, it's been a long time since I've last saw you.'

Camille smiles as she turns and speaks to the person. 'Hello, Hui.'

Hui standing by the playground with a man with combed jet black hair and golden eyes.

'Did Alex ran off and talked to strangers again?' The man asks Camille.

'Yes.' Camille says with a sigh. 'Chen we did to work on disciplining Alex more.'

'We will, Camille.' Chen says as he sighs calmly.

'Wady lwok sad.' Alex says innocently as he looked up his parents.

'Lady?' Hui asks interest as she looks at her nephew.

'Yeah, there was this woman who sitting on the bench and he came up to her.' Camille explains to them.

'I've guess you don't like seeing people sad regardless if they're strangers.' Chen says as he smiles at his son softly.

'No.' Alex shook his head.

'You just wanted to cheer her up. Didn't you?' Camille guesses.

'Yes!' Alex says as he smiles.

'That's sweet of you sweetie, but that's still a good idea sweetie.' Camille says in a scolding voice. 'She's still a stranger.'

...

Erika makes her way home on her bike. She sees Carmen outside watering her flowers. She smiles and waves at Erika when she notices her. Erika waves back as response.

She puts her into the garage and heads in to think of way to get in.

How is she supposed to get in there?

She lied in bed and looked up at the ceiling. 'Yao, please hang in there.'

...

Yao was lying in his bed looking at the ceiling. _'Erika.'_

He really misses his wife and family.

Little he did know is that there's a hidden camera watching his every move in his room.

Ratzeputez was monitoring Yao looking at the man with slight pity. 'I hope that woman finishes the boss's tasks fast.' Ratzeputez honestly didn't care about getting out of his debt. He couldn't stand treating this very _human _man like a caged animal.

...

Meanwhile in a mansion in the outskirts of the city.

In a bedroom with a queen sized bed with thick light blue blankets, a flat screen TV facing the opposite direction of the bed, a huge window with a view of the city with dark red currents and door that leads outside. There was a young man lying in the bed.

The young man with jet black hair and calm dark brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of light blue pajamas. He seem to focusing on a his lap top.

'Kiku.'

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at his soon to wife, Iris. 'Yes, Iris?'

Iris Karpusi was leaning against the door side calmly. She had long thick curly dark brown hair that reached her back, dark forest green eyes and olive skin. She was wearing a white robe like that she obviously seemed that she just got out of the shower. She seem to have rather a deep scowl on her.

This can't be good.

'You've invited Sadik and his bratty cousin to our wedding?' She asks in an annoyed tone as she crossed her arms.

Kiku know that she wasn't going to like this.

Sadik Adnan is a good friend of Kiku's, but a real enemy of Iris's. The Karpusi family always has been rivals against the Adnan family for a generations. Iris and Sadik have been long time rivals, since elementary school.

Kiku meet Iris when they were in their middle school years. The Karpusi and Honda decided to meet each other and establish relations together. Iris took a imitate interest in Kiku and dragged him her crazy adventures.

Sadik and Kiku were science partners in middle school and formed a great relationship, until Iris saw them together. Kiku never expected himself to end up in an awkward relationship with the two.

It wasn't until Kiku and Iris were in their high school years. Their parents to decide to arrange a marriage between each other. They didn't like it at first, because Kiku and Iris had their own dreams. Iris wanted to become an archaeologist and Kiku wanted to become a video games designer. Though, they soon agreed with it since they might still establish their dreams.

Anyways, back to the actual subject.

'I'm sorry, Iris.' Kiku apologies meekly. 'He's a close friend of mine and he promised to be by my side on my wedding day. Regardless on who I'm going to marry, too.'

Iris sighs in annoyance. 'I'll let that slip... But he better not talk too me during the wedding.'

'He'll probably entertain the children during the wedding.' He says as he looks back at his laptop.

...

In a different part of the mansion.

A man smirked himself gleefully. _'This will work like a charm.'_

...

The next day, Erika was in deep thought. She had no clue on how she can get into the party and pull this off.

**Ding Dong!**

'I don't have time for guests.' Erika says out loud to herself. She heads to the door and opens it up. She was surprised on who it was. 'Arthur?

Arthur stood at the door with a flustered looked his as he rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably. 'Hello, Erika.'

'What are you doing here?' She asks him in confussion.

'Well, I've noticed that you've seemed rather lonely and upset during Simon's wedding.' He explains to her calmly.

'I'm not sure what you're talking about Arthur.' She says in a weary tone.

'I've just want to ask you something.' He finally says.

'What's that?' Erika asks in a curious tone in her voice as she raised a brow.

'I've another wedding to attend to tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to come along as a friendly guest.' Arthur tells her.

'I'm sorry, but I don't think that I-'

'You don't need to plan anything at all.' He explains to Erika calmly. 'I'm going my other best friend's wedding. It's Kiku Honda's wedding.'

_'That's the wedding that I'm supposed attend to.' _Erika thought to herself, then asks. 'Why are you asking me?'

'You seem lonely and anxious.' He explains to her. 'I thought that it would be nice for you to go out and have a good time. Plus, I don't want to this wedding alone.'

'If it's a non romantic outing... then I'll go.' Erika admits to him.

'Good. I'm not into getting a romantic relationship.' Arthur tells her with a smile. 'I'll pick you up by 8 AM.'

'Okay.' Erika smiles. She now has a way to get in.

...

Ratzeputez sighs as he sat with the uncooperative Yao. He seemed to act more like a stubborn teenager rather than a grown 30-year-old man.

'I've wondered why we have to keep you here for a whole year, too.' Ratzeputez explains to Yao.

'Everyone thinks that I'm dead.' He says harshly to him. 'In reality I've been reviving threats from you guys and forced to leave my family without even saying goodbye.'

Ratzeputez flinched at Yao's harsh news flash.

'You've guys came out of nowhere and kidnapped me without any warning. Giving me a brief case of amnesia.' He explains as he glares at him darkly. 'I could possibly never remembered my friends or family again. My wife probably suffered a lot while I was gone. She has no one in her family to support her, except her cousin, but never got in contact with him for years. Her older half-brother that cared for all of her life has died from a rare poisonous spider bite. She only had me, her friends and my family to support her.'

'I've that her parents loved her.' He says in shock.

'We're not if they truly loved her.' Yao explains calmly. 'I remember her parents one time found our location and visited Erika on her 24th birthday. They treated me like a stranger, but treated Erika like how normal parents treat their kids. I'm not sure if they're acting or not, but Erika tries out handling them on her own.'

'Why are their relations are so bitter?' Ratzeputez asks in curiosity.

'They saw her nothing, but as a tool for greed. They only want her as a money making machine and expected her to become like them. If it weren't for Basch, her staff members, her friends and me, then she'd may have end up being like her own parents.' Yao says he felt relived at the last part.

'Oh.' Ratzeputez thought in horror. _'This bad! What have we done? If this is all true, then we've been holding an innocent man captive for a year and making his wife do terrible things for no reason.'_

...

'Thanks for coming with me again.' Arthur thanked Erika the third time.

'It's no problem.' Erika says as she smiles meekly at Arthur.

They were currently in Arthur's car driving their way to the Karpuis mansion where the wedding's being held.

Erika was wearing a bight yellow dress. Arthur was wearing a white shirt with a red checkered vest and black pants.

'I've hope that we'll make good parking space.' He says as they saw the Karpuis mansion ahead of them.

Erika nodded as she makes her plan. She'll use the bathroom excuse in order to sneak off and do her task. This time this one is much worse than her last task that she has failed. She has an unbelievable large amount of guilt in this one.

...

Kiku sighs in annoyance. He was currently wearing a black tuxedo sitting in his room. He loves Iris, but not in that type of form. He's just not made to be a romantic type, but he'll do this to financially balance his family's business.

'Kiku! You look great.'

'Thanks, Sadik.' Kiku says as smiles and turns to his friend.

A young man with a teenage boy stood there.

The young man had dark brown hair with a hair curl sticking out of the back of his neck, green eyes and olive skin. He was wearing a dark red suit. He was Sadik Andan, the son of a family that runs the richest Turkish restaurants.

The teenage boy whom has messy coco brown hair, exotic skin and amber eyes. He was wearing a suit similar to Sadik's. He was Kuzey, Sadik's cousin and follower.

'It's no problem, Kiku.' Sadik grins at his friend.

'You don't seem happy.' Kuzey points out calmly as he observes Kiku's behavior.

'I've guess that you're right.' Kiku says calmly as he let out sigh and looks at the two. 'Iris and I only see each other as friends, but we both only agreed to this marriage, because we can help our family balance out our financial aid.'

'I can understand what you're pointing out, too.' Kuzey says he smilies.

'Thanks.' Kiku says calmly. 'I hoping after high school graduation. I'd go to the college that I was aiming for, but my parents already planned my future.' He explains.

'Why won't you turn down the wedding?' Sadik asks him in curiosity.

'He's a goodie two shoes to his parents.' Kuzey whispers to his cousin.

'Hello, Kiku.'

'Oh, Arthur you've made it.' Kiku smiles as Arthur enters the room with a uncomfortable Erika in tow.

'Yeah, I'd never miss out on my best friend's wedding.' Arthur says he smiles at Kiku.

'Who's she?' Kiku asks as he looks at Erika with a smile on his face, while having a mixture curiousity. She looked familiar.

'I'm Erika Lillian Vogel, the wife of Arthur's rival, Yao Wang.' Erika introduces herself with a flustered look on her face. She honestly didn't want to introduce herself to these guys, because she's defiantly going to meet them once.

''Wife of Arthur's rival?'' Sadik asks in confusion.

'It's a long story, but I'll cut it short. By saying that we're NOT in any romantic relationship of any sort.' Arthur says calmly.

'Oh.'

'Kiku the wedding will begin soon.' A man says as he came in.

'Okay.'

...

Iris looked into her mirror. She was wearing a light purple wedding dress with her long curly hair pulled up into a bun. She sighs in exhaust. She just wants this day go by fast.

'Miss Iris, your wedding's ready.' A butler tells her.

'Okay.'

She felt pretty wary around this butler, because he's new here.

...

Erika patiently waits for this wedding to end soon as she wanted to end her task quickly.

Iris and Kiku stood together in disinterest as they've waited for the whole wedding to end.

'You may now kiss the bride.'

Kiku and Iris kissed.

...

The butler that was with Iris earlier was smirking to himself. His plans will fly and this little happy wedding will take a huge dramatic change tonight.

...

Erika silently made her way down the hall. She needed to find the right room. It wasn't, until she found the right room. It was Mrs Karpuis's room.

Wearing childish looked that will prevent her finger prints from being detected. She slips into the room quietly and quickly as possible. She looks around and finds the thing that she looking for.

A jewelry box sitting on top her dresser. She approached while looking around cautiously. She opened the box up showing a beautiful golden amulet. She silently took out the amulet and closed the box. She sneaks her way out and prays that she'll not get caught.

...

Kuzey rumbles in annoyance. 'I'm 18 years old, Sadik. I can travel safely anywhere I want to.' He travels his down the empty halls of the Karpuis mansion.

Little he did know is that someone's watching him.

...

Natalia sighs as she checks out of the hotel.

She was staying in another city for business trip. Her boss prepared her for her trip for hotel reservations. It wasn't big nor luxurious, but it was comfortable for her to stay in.

She made her out and climbs into her car. She drives of to a gas station for prepare a long trip home. While waiting as her car feels up. She notices a young man. He had raven hair and ruby-red eyes. He looked familiar...

...

Erika made her way to the party area where she could find Arthur and make sure that he knows her presents, then quickly resume onto part 2 of her task.

She noticed that Arthur was talking to several men cheerfully with a smile on his face. He then notices Erika. 'Hello, how's everything doing?'

'Fine.' She says as she smiles. 'I'm having a fine time.'

'That's so good to hear.' Arthur says with a smile.

'I'm going to look around for a while.' She says calmly as she could, while walking off.

Erika make her way to where the coats and personal item are placed. She finds a dark green parka and places the amulet in the pockets.

She swiftly returns to the party.

She bumps into someone on her way there. 'Oh! Sorry... Kiku?'

'It's fine.' Kiku tells her with a smile on his face.

'Thanks.' She was about to head back.

'Wait.'

'What?'

'Aren't you the daughter of Karl Zwingli and Elise Vogel?'

'... How did you know that?'

'I've met your parents before.' Kiku explains to her. 'They've said that you've been taken away by a low life man... I'm sorry, but that's what your parents told me.'

'I'm not surpised.' Erika frowns in anger. 'They don't respect my choices.'

'They don't sound any good from what you're describing them.' He explains calmly. 'When I've met them. They've scound charming and nice.'

'Try living with them as their child.' She says bitterly.

'What about your husband?' He asks her in curiosity, deciding to not push the topic on her parents.

'... He's been out for a long time.' She tells Kiku calmly. 'But, he'll come back soon.'

'Oh...' He says in understatement.

'Hey, Kiku.' Iris came up to him. 'Our parents wants us by their sides.'

'Okay...'

As Iris and Kiku head over to their parents.

'Kiku!'

'Yes, Sadik?' Kiku asks his friend in worry as he sees Sadik coming up to them.

'What do you want?' Iris asks in annoyance as she frowns at him in annoyance.

'I'm not in the mood to talk to you princess, so back off.' Sadik growls in annoyance, then looks at Kiku with a fearful and worried look on his face. 'Have you ever seen Kuzey? I've haven't seen him in a while.'

'No, Sadik. I've only spoke to him for a few seconds, but he soon left.' Kiku says calmly in a slightly concerned tone.

'Well, the second floor's off-limits and the brat can't wonder anywhere else.' Iris says as she thought about it.

'Iris, Kiku get over here.' Mr Karpusi says to them.

'Let us know if he does show up.' Kiku tells him.

...

Umeshu patiently waited for his motorcycle to fill in with gas.

While he waits patiently. He noticed that someone was looking at him. A young woman was with long platinum hair. She seem to be staring at him. _'Is that... No way that's... Natalia Arlovskaya!'_

Umeshu soon rather quickly finish getting his motorcycle filled quickly.

'Takeo Mori, is that you?' Umeshu tensed when he hear Natalia speak up.

'I-I'm s-s-sorry, b-but I d-d-don't remember you.' Umeshu manages spit out his last two words without stuttering.

'Don't act like that you've don't remember your ex girlfriend.' Natalia says harshly at him as she glared at him with a hint of sadness in her dark blue eyes.

'I'm sorry, Natalia, but I'm busy with something...' Umeshu says as he hides his face. He regretted this decision a long time ago. He would be happy to reunite with the woman that he still loves, but he doesn't have the time and he refuses to get her involved in his situation. It'll endanger her.

'You left me without even saying goodbye.' She explains to him calmly. 'You left a simple text message as a break up and left me.'

'Look, Natalia...' Umeshu, no Takeo Mori, says as he places his hands on her shoulders firmly. 'I've got things in my life that I've need to take care of, then... maybe we'll get together.'

Natalia looks at Takeo for a second, then says. 'Okay... when you're finished with what ever you're doing, then you better explain to me on why you dumped me like that.'

'Okay, I will.' He climbs onto his motorcycle and took off.

...

Erika patiently waits for everything to fall into place. She tries to keep her cool on couldn't moved situation and act like that nothing happened.

'I'm ready to leave this place. What about you?' Arthur asks Erika.

'You've said it.' She says as tries to act like that nothing happened at all. _'This is all for Yao, no one's not going to get hurt. This all for Yao, no one is not going to get hurt...' _She repeated the words in her head.

'OUR FAMILY AMULET IS MISSING!' Mrs Karpuis cries out in fear.

'What the bloody hell?' Arthur asks in shock and annoyance.

Not again!

They've gathered around at what consequence that they see.

'Are you sure that you just misplaced it somewhere, mother?' Iris asks her mother not liking how they're the center of attention.

'I remember putting in my jewelry case last night!'

'Someone have stolen it.' A man spoke up. He seem to have messy dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

'You really think so, Gupta?' Kiku asks in curiosity.

'Yeah.' He nods.

'Here we go again.' Arthur to Erika in an annoyed tone.

'We'll need search everyone.'

Erika a strong feeling of guilt pouring down on her, after everyone, including herself, were investigated.

'Kuzey's still missing.' Sadik says anxiously as he looked around.

'I'll go look for him.' Kiku says, then turns to Erika and Arthur. 'Would you guys like to come along? You both look like that you'd rather not be any other place, then here.'

'Okay.' Erika agrees, even though she doesn't know who this Kuzey person exactly is, but she's strongly uncomfortable being here.

'Okay let's go.' Arthur says as he agrees, too.

...

'Oh, okay.' Sofia says as she speaks through the phone calmly.

'What is it?' Lovino asks Sofia as he typing onto his laptop with a pair of glasses on.

'It's Natalia.' She explains to him calmly. 'She just encountered her ex boyfriend from college. He left her with only a text message on that they're going to break up. She was really depressed when he left her like that. She really loved him.'

'That sounds sad.' He says as he tries to think of his stoic looking sister-in-law being a hear broken woman.

'I hope that things will run smoothly with Takeo.' She says as she smiles at that thought.

'Takeo? That sounds familiar somewhere.' Lovino says as he was now interested.

...

'SADIK!'

He jumped when he heard the sound of his name called and tensed when saw Iris's parents glaring at him.

'Yes?' He asks having know idea what's going on.

'We've found this-' Showing the golden amulet. 'In your jacket.'

'What?' He looked shocked at the sight. 'I didn't do that!' He began to defend himself in as he felt fear in him.

'Don't try out that act.' Mr Karpusi says in anger. 'You're trying to do something sneaky.'

'It was me I sw-' Sadik was soon cut off by a horrified scream.

'AAAAHHHHHHHHH!'

'What was that?'

In a few minutes. Iris came down from the stairs. 'CALL THE HOSPITAL!'

...

Erika, Kiku and Arthur wondered the second floor of the mansion.

Erika couldn't help, but feel afraid and anxious do the fact that lights were all off.

'Mr and Mrs Karpuis are trying to save money by not leaving lights off if they're not using it.' Kiku explains to them.

'That's what my hipster did in my college years.' Arthur explains to him. 'We've usually lead ourselves into to ridiculous arguments.'

'Kuzey!' Kiku calls out in the hall. 'Are you there?'

'Kuzey!' Erika and Arthur call out, too.

'He probably came here, because there's no teenagers here.' Kiku explains to them.

While searching.

'KIKU!' Iris came running up to them with a terrified look on her face.

'What is it, Iris?' Kiku asks her with a worried look on seeing the terrified look on her face.

Erika continues searching, until she noticed a door that was opened with a very eerie feeling.

'Sadik's not the type to steal from us...' Iris says.

Erika enters the room and turns on the lights. The lights greeted her with a terrifying sight to behold. As Erika's blue-green eyes widen in horror.

It was Kuzey lying in the bedroom floor with his throat slit wide open. His lifeless eyes were filled with shock, pain and confusion like he didn't know that his throat being slit open. The lifeless eyes stared Erika.

Erika let a whimper of fear getting the party member's attention as she let out horrified scream in fear. 'AAAAHHHHHHHHH!'

She didn't hear what Iris, Kiku or Arthur said, because she was too shocked and horrified to see the sight. She just saw a dead of child... the reaction on his face seemed unforgettable for her.

'Erika.' Arthur spoke to her. 'Come on. We're going down stairs.'

...

Yao shivered slightly. 'Why do I have a feeling that something bad happened to Erika?'

He just wanted get the hell out of here, find his wife, love her with all of his heart and never leave her side again... then that big niece of his as well, tease his sister, bro hug Ivan, see his aunt, apologizes to Hong, Shen, Hui and Arthur.

He just misses his life with his family.

...

Kumar sighs as he and Gilbert steps in the Karpuis mansion.

There was what turned out to be a murder during a wedding party along with a young man being accused on stealing something. To top it all off the murder is related the accused man.

'NO!' Sadik sobs in shock, horror and sadness at his favorite cousin being carried off in a body bag. He was so young and had big dreams ahead of him. 'KUZEY!'

'This seems to be a rather intense and sad case.' Gilbert points out calmly. They walked into where the main suspects are. Along with them was very familiar blonde.

'Erika?' Kumar asks in shock.

Erika was lying a couch trying to recover from what she saw earlier. She was still shaken up about it. She tries to calm herself as she noticed Kumar. 'H-he-el-l-lo M-mr. K-kumar.'

'She saw the sight, sir.' Iris explains to him, as she gives Erika a sympathetic look. 'The poor woman never expected to see such a sight.'

'Oh.' Kumar finally understood why she meant. 'Why are you here Erika?'

'I've brought her here.' Arthur explains to him. 'I've thought that she needed some company and go out.'

'Okay...' Kumar says calmly as he took note of that.

'These two aren't on the suspect list.' Gilbert explains to them.

'Okay...' He looks at the two. 'You may go home.'

'But-'

'Erika looks that she has enough for the night and probably needs some therapy.' Kumar tells him calmly.

'Okay, Erika it's leave.' Arthur guides her away.

...

Umeshu came back into the mansion with a sad look on his face.

'Umeshu, why were you late?'

Nocino was leaning against the wall coolly looking at him with a calm look his face.

'None of your business.' Umeshu snaps in annoyance as he glared at Nocino.

'You look like that you've need to talk to someone.' Nocino says persistently at him.

Umeshu groans in annoyance as he knew that he couldn't escape from Nocino's eye. 'Fine, I've... accidentally ran into Natalia today.'

'You've ran into your ex girlfriend?' Nocino asks as he raises a rather worried look on his face. He knew that Umeshu has hit hard on breaking up with Natalia, but it was the best for her own protection.

'She's my biggest weakness.' Umeshu explains to him. 'I don't want her involved in this at all... plus she'll not be happy on the fact that I've been holding someone captive for a year.'

'It's okay, Umeshu.' Nocino says as he pulls his friend into a hug to calm him. 'We'll make sure that we'll make of this without hurting your lover.' He reassures his friend. _'Takeo's not going to leave his lover like I've done with mine.'_

Nocino thinks a of a happy woman with long dark brown hair with a hair curl sticking out of her head and almond brown eyes. She was holding a little new-born baby in her arms. He soon remembered hearing two gunshots in the air. _'Lin.'_

'Thanks, Nocino.' Umeshu thanks his friend.

'No problem.'

'Guys.' Ratzeputez came over. 'It appears that Erika's successful. Though, an other event has happened as well, but it has nothing to do with her.'

'So she did succeed.' Nocino says as he was interested in the thought.

'Hopefully when we get whereabouts on her recovery, then we'll call her again.'

* * *

**That's it for this chapter of To Save Her Man!**

**What do you think?**

**Erika, guiltily, succeeded in framing Sadik on a simple trick.**

**Kiku and Iris on saw each other as friends.**

**Sorry, TRNC fans. You'll find out what happened to him exactly on the next chapter, but it'll only be mentioned.**

**We've some hints on Natalia and Umeshu or I should say Takeo Mori's back story. Along with a strong hint Nocino's back story. **

**Camille and Chen are happily married with a son, because MacMon needs more love. Though they may appear again later.**

**Arthur really knows how to get around. Doesn't he?**

**Poor Erika. She deserves a hug, because she ends up being in the right place at the wrong time. She now suffers from trauma after seeing a child's dead body.**

**Please read and review!**


	7. The Break

**Hello guys! Welcome to Chapter 7 of To Save Her Man! **

**Thanks for viewing, following, reviewing or add to favorites.**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia.**

* * *

The next day...

On the recent news report.

'Today, we're currently going over the murder of 18-year-old Kuzey Adnan. He was killed in the Karpuis mansion where the marriage between Iris Karpusi and Kiku Honda. He was found with his throat slit wide open. According to Detective Sarin. The culprit slit his throat from behind to avoid the blood covering his body. The possible suspects were currently taken into custody. Meanwhile, another crime also happened within the Karpuis household. The family golden amulet was stolen and found in the pocket of Sadik Adnan's pocket...'

The reporter continues, while Michelle sat in a waiting room. She wanted to hear nothing else, but that was all the TV could play. She was waiting for Erika, whom was currently seeing a therapist. She was trying to recover from seeing the dead body. The poor girl...

Erika soon came out, as she smiles weakly at him. 'Thanks, doctor.'

'It's no problem, Erika.' The doctor tells her. 'Just take your time and relax.'

'I will.' Erika says as she heads to Michelle.

'Is everything okay?' She asks in a concern tone with a worried look on her face.

'Everything's fine... I'm never going be able to get the mental image from my mind for a long time.' She says as she felt unsettled by this. She may have never knew Kuzey, but he was just a teenage boy.

'It'll be okay.' Michelle reassures her friend.

'Let's leave.'

...

'I'd never murder Kuzey. He's a nice boy.' Kiku says in defense as sat in the interrogation room with Kumar.

He's one of the possible suspects of the crime, along with Iris.

Kiku had a knife that he uses for self-defense that given to him by his dad. It was so found in the kitchen trash can later. Though, there was no evidence of his fingerprints on the knife.

Iris was also suspected of killing him, because she hated him. Though, she didn't seem to be like the kind of person that would kill people. Of course there were possibilities that they could.

Sadik Adnan on the other hand is held in custody by the police for stealing the golden amulet. He's not in as much trouble as the murder suspects, either.

'Kumar.' Gilbert came in. 'There's several more people who were missing during the possible time when Kuzey was killed and Sadik stolen the amulet.'

'Alright.'

...

_Tap! Tap!_

_20-year-old Yao grinned as noticed a surprised 16-year-old Erika looking out the of the of her room. He was currently sitting on a tree branch with a goofy grin on his face._

_It was currently sun set._

_Erika opens the window as she frowned at Yao. 'Don't do that Yao.'_

_'Sorry, but I couldn't help it.' He apologized awkwardly._

_'You're not coming in through here if that's what you're thinking.'_

_'Fine, I'll come in through the front door.' Yao huffed in annoyance._

_'I'll meet at the front door.'_

_Yao traveled his way to the empty yard of the Zwingli Vogel mansion. He looked around the beautiful yard as he found the front door. Erika was standing there waiting him._

_'Your whole family and staff members are gone?' Yao asked in a dumbfounded tone._

_'Well, I actually have an only one maid hear, but she's currently resting.' Erika explained to Yao. 'Would you like to come in?'_

_Yao felt uncomfortable at this. This girl's from a rich family, while he's a young man from middle class with a job working as a news paper editor. He remember meeting her in a wedding after party. They've talked for a while. Even though they were four years apart, yet they've still made a connection. They've exchanged phone numbers and texted each other for a few months, before meeting each other again in person._

_'What's wrong, Yao?' She snapped him of his thoughts._

_'I'm fine.' He walked in uncomfortably. 'So everyone in your home are all out?'_

_'Yes, mom's meeting a distant relative of hers, dad's in a business meeting and Basch's out in Switzerland.' Erika explained to him. 'All of the maids and butlers have a day off today. Except for of my own maids, but she's currently sleeping in.'_

_'Why didn't you choose to go with one of them?' Yao asked her as he had a curious look on his face. _

_'I've thought that this would be the best time for us to meet again.' Erika said to him as they took a seat in the living room. 'I really like talking to you Yao.'_

_'Really?' He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. 'Most people, girls in particular, find me weird, obnoxious, bossy and very gullible.'_

_Erika giggled at that. 'I've guess that's what makes me interested in you.'_

_'Really? Thanks.'_

_They've talked for a while about many topics._

_'Alright. I've thought that it's a good time to for you to leave now.' Erika said to him calmly. 'My maid might up any moment.'_

_'Okay, will we ever get to meet each other again?' Yao asked her in a rather sad tone._

_'Yes.'_

_..._

_Erika and Yao's friendship blooms over the years..._

_'So you're from Liechtenstein and not Germany?' A 21-year-old Yao asked Erika in interest._

_'That's right.' 17 year old Erika nodded as she explained to him. 'It's a country squeezed between Switzerland and Austria.'_

_Erika got to meet some of Yao's friends and family__..._

_'So this is the little cutie that you've been meeting behind the scenes?' Chun Yan asked her brother as 18-year-old Erika was introduced to her._

_'Yes.' Erika said uncomfortably as she tried to make good impression on her._

_'Yao.' Ivan whispered to Yao, as Erika talks to Chun Yan and Ivan's close friend Michelle. 'I've never knew that you had a chance to get a nice girl.'_

_'I know. I have no idea how it happened.' 22 year old Yao said to him, as he looked at Erika as he smiled unconsciously at her. 'It just did and I'm really happy that I've got to meet her.'_

_'Do you think that you have any special feelings for her?' He asked him in a teasing tone._

_'What?' Yao blushed in embarrassment. 'I'm not sure...'_

_'I'm just teasing with you.' Ivan soon put on a serious face. 'What her family? You've told us that you two have been secretly seeing each other behind her family's backs.'_

_'I'm not sure about that part.' Yao said as he thought about it. 'I've seen her parents from a far. They've seem intimidating. Or her father at least.'_

_'I've hope that you know where you're going off into Yao.'_

_It wasn't until they've realized that they've developed feelings for each other._

_'Yao.' A 19-year-old Erika looked at him._

_'Yes, Erika?' A 23-year-old Yao asked calmly. They were walking in the park._

_'How...' She blushed in embarrassment as she asked. 'How... do you say 'I love you' in Chinese?'_

_''Wo ai ni' is the most common way in saying it, but there are many other ways of saying it.' Yao said as he smiled excitedly as he love talking about his culture. 'Like 'Wo hui yizhi pei zai ni shenbian' which means 'I'll always be by your side'. I love that phase. Why are you asking me that?'_

_'It's... nothing.' She said as she looked away blushing slightly._

_It only took Yao month to find out what she meant..._

_'Aunt Yue.' He approached his aunt._

_'Yes, Yao dear?' She turned to her nephew._

_'What would you do if you ever fell in love with someone?' He asked her in curiosity as blushed slightly._

_'I'd hoped to ask that person out on romantic dates. That's actually how I've met your uncle.' She explained as she frowned sadly. 'I was the kind of person that everyone no one never want to date, but when I've met him. He told me that I was the only woman that he felt attracted to. Why would you ask that?'_

_'It's nothing.' He said as looked away._

_'Don't lie to me Yao.' Yue said as she frowned at him._

_'Fine...' He explained his relationship with Erika._

_'Just go with what I've said.' She told him. 'Just take her on dates and try to find some chemistry. If you do, then take her, but not by force.'_

_'Okay.'_

_Yao decides to ask her out on a romantic date._

_'You've want me go on a date with you?' Erika asked in a shocked tone with a huge blush on her face._

_'Yes.' Yao nodded as he smiled with a blush on his face._

_'Where to?' She asked him._

_'How about a hike out in the woods together. You really love hiking.'_

_'Sure!'_

_They've went out on a hike on the mountain sides._

_While exploring the peak. There was some sort of buzzing heard._

_'AIYA!' Yao jumped as he saw a rather large (in his eyes) hornet flying above him._

_'Calm down, Yao.' Erika told him calmly._

_'Sorry, but I'm strongly afraid of hornets.' Yao told as he blushed in embarrassment._

_'It's fine Yao. I'm strongly afraid of water. Well, drowning to be exact.' She explained to him as they came up with a good subject. 'I've refused to step foot on a boat, because I've easily get seasick.'_

_'Oh.'_

_They've gone out on more dates throughout the year, until it was a nice cool December night._

_Erika and Yao walking out in the park. Yao felt Erika stare at him occasionally. It wasn't until he suddenly felt Erika pull him down by his arm and pull him into a kiss._

_It took him by surprise, but he finds himself melting into the kiss. Her lips felt soft and moist with a hint of a sweetly flavored taste. Honey, he presumed. It wasn't until she pulled away._

_'I'm sorry, Yao.' Erika apologized to Yao as she blushes heavily. 'I couldn't help it, but I've always been attracted to you.'_

_'You... were?' Yao asked in shock as he looked at her._

_'You're the only person that has attracted me, Yao... romantically.' She said as she smiled at him weakly as she looked sad underneath. 'I'm sorry if I've ruined our friendship Yao.' She looked like that she was about to cry._

_'Erika...' Yao pulled her into a hug. 'I've been having some romantic attachments to you, too. I'm not sure when, but I've felt that you're the only one made for me.'_

_'You were?' Erika asked him in a shocked tone._

_'Yes.' He said as he smiled at her softly with a genuine smile on his face._

_'I love you, Yao.' She managed to blurt out with a flustered look her face._

_'I love you, too.'_

_Mini flashbacks now off!_

'That was the day where we've realized that we were in love.' Yao says to himself as he lays in bed. He felt depressed and sad. He'll _kill _anything to get back to Erika.

The door soon opened. A man who Yao never seen before came in.

'Hello, Wang.'

'Nocino?!' Yao was now shocked at this. Nocino, Ratzeputez and Umeshu always wore masks when they came in to him. This was shocking to see.

'I'm sorry, but I finally got sick and tired of wearing that fucking mask like it was Halloween.' Nocino calmly explained to him.

'Oh.' Yao understood with a nod.

'We're not intentionally going to harm you in any shape or if that's what you're wondering.' Nocino says calmly as he looked away.

'Really?' Yao asks with sigh of relief.

'Yeah... we're only being payed for this, because we're caught in the middle of a dangerous debt.' He explains to Yao.

'Really?' He asks in curiosity.

'Yes... because of me and my carelessness. My wife, Lin, was shot and put into a coma. Her family took my son away from me. I've... lost everyone that I've loved. Her family forbidden me from making any contact.' Nocino explains with a rather guilty tone. 'She's the only person that I've ever loved. We've met on a pen pal website, then later on met in person. We've at first playfully flirted with each other, then somehow... we've found ourselves attracted to each other. We've went a couple of dates, until we've officially decided to get married and start a family. Everything was perfect, but... I've done a few stupid things with my friend Umeshu... it was about 3 years ago...'

'Aiya! Please, don't put in this in a _flashback mode_!' Yao says in annoyance. 'I've already had a long one this chapter and I don't want deal with another again!'

'Fine I'll just narrate the part where how we've got in deep shit, then we'll get to the part where our debt began.' Nocino says in annoyance as he frowned at Yao as he whispers. 'Just don't break the fucking forth wall.'

'Alright, I won't.' Yao says as he crosses his arms.

Nocino darkly glares at Yao, before resuming to his story. 'Umeshu and I were having an ordinary day. We were hanging out in a bar talking about lifestyles with our jobs and family in a bar where we watched the football (soccer) team play. I've believed that I've got gotten a little too drunk. Umeshu told me that he should be the one driving instead, but I've didn't listen to him. I've didn't realize that I've actually hitted someone who across the road.'

Yao's eyes widen in shock.

'I've hitted this small Chinese man and I've thought that I was real trouble.' Nocino explains calmly as he puts on a reassuring smile on his face. 'I was to told that I wasn't in too much trouble, because it appeared that it was the victim's own fault. The police were chasing the man down, because he was caught drug smuggling and child ransom. It was his own responsibility for not across the road and being careless, but I've receive a warning.'

'Though, it must be painful on accidentally killing someone.' Yao says he gave him a sympathetic look on his face.

'It was painful.' Nocino says as he still feels guilty. 'Though, it didn't end there. It angered someone who seem have some sort of relationship with the Chinese man who came and made our lives miserable.'

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_Nocino was living a normal and happy lifestyle with his wife and son._

_'Hello, Adamo.' Nocino smiled at his 11 month old son. He had most of Lin's genetics, but also Nocino's olive skin._

_He cooed cheerfully as he held him closely to him._

_He soon heard the phone ring._

_Nocino heads over and noticed that it was the hospital calling. He picked it up and said, 'Hello, this is Luciano Russo, speaking...' Luciano's eyes widen in horror as he heard at he heard the speaker say._

_..._

_Luciano (that's what we're going to call him in this flashback, because it's his real name) ran down the hospital halls. 'Lin!'_

_'Apparently, she was shoot in the shoulder and stomach. She was lucky that it didn't hit any vital organ, but we're not on how long that's going take her to wake up.' The doctor explained calmly. _

_'Lin...'_

_Later on..._

_'THIS IS YOUR FAULT!'_

_'What do you mean that it's my fault?' Luciano asked in shock and confusion._

_He was talking to Lin's parents, whom were lashing out at him for no reason. _

_'I've got this in our mail...' Lin's father looked like that he was about to cry as he handed Luciano a letter._

_Luciano's eyes widen in horror as he reads it._

**_Dear, Mr and Mrs Ling._**

**_By the time that you've read this letter, your beloved daughter will be currently in the hospital shot. Be lucky that if she lives. The real reason why she's in that position is, because that my dogs put her in that position. The cause of that was, because her husband has taken someone important in my life and I've decided to make him suffer as well._**

**_Though, we're now over yet. I've want you to give this to Luciano Russo and tell that him that we're going to meet him somewhere..._**

_Luciano repeatedly rereads everything. 'We can't call the police...'_

_..._

_Luciano heads up to the exact location to where Lin's assault wanted... which was abandoned area._

_He just given up everything. He gave Adamo to his in-laws and left._

_'Luciano!'_

_'Takeo?'_

_Takeo appeared with a man that they've never seen before._

_'You've got a letter, too?' Takeo asked him in a shocked tone. _

_'Yes.'_

_'Same here.' The man said calmly. 'I'm Lutz Hertz.'_

_'Why are you guys are here?'_

_'I've heard that you've received a death to be here and they've harmed Lin.' Takeo said in a concern tone._

_'I'm the reason why you guys are all in this position.' A voice spoke up._

_They've all turned to see a really tall man. He dark brown hair and ruby-red eyes. He was wearing a dark coat._

_'Who are you?'_

_'I'm Kenya Dimitri Chesnokov.' He introduced himself to the trio proudly. 'I've brought you guys all here because you guys all caused the death of a beloved person of mine.'_

_'What are you talking about?' Luciano asked in confusion, until it hitted him like a ton of bricks._

_'Yang Long was my long time partner. He was everything to me... and now he's gone, because of you guys.' Kenya talked them in an accusing tone with pure anger blazing in his eyes. _

_'It was his own fucking fault that he dead.' Takeo said in anger as he was furious about this. 'He led himself into his own death.'_

_'SHUT UP!' Kenya snapped in pure anger._

_Luciano, Takeo and Lutz all backed away from Kenya in fear._

_'He would have still alive if you guys didn't hit him.' Kenya looked at Luciano and Takeo. 'Or try to revive him.' As he glared at Latz. _

_'I'm a medical researcher not a professional doctor.' Lutz explained himself boldly._

_'It doesn't matter now.' Kenya said as he smiled evilly. __Several armed men came out of nowhere and surrendered them. 'It's all over now.'_

_'NO! I don't want to die!' Takeo snapped in fear._

_'We'll do anything if for you!' Luciano begged along with Takeo fearfully._

_'They've don't even want to accept their fate.' Lutz thought as he watched the other two beg to be spared._

_Kenya looked at them for a moment, then raised his hand and his men putted their weapons down. 'You really seem to really want to live.'_

_'I've got someone in my life that I've really love.' Takeo explained himself fearfully as he looked like that he was about to cry. He didn't want to leave Natalia just yet._

_'I've want to see my wife one more time if she lived.' Luciano pleaded, too._

_'Hmm... I'll give you a chance...' Kenya told them calmly. 'It's only a simple task.'_

_'What's that?'_

_Flashback mode now off!_

'So you were told to make up 10 million dollars within 5 years?' Yao asks him calmly.

'That's right.' Nocino says calmly. 'That's how we got in this situation. Though, we do not want to harm you physically in any form, but if your wife fails her task. We have to... torture you.'

Yao's eyes widen in shock.

'Don't you worry, but we'll not harm you that much.' Nocino reassures him.

'Why are you telling me this?' Yao asks in confusion and shock.

'Because, I somehow relate to you on this.' Nocino explains to him. 'I've been separated from my own wife for a long time, but I'm pretty sure that I'm not allowed to ever her again now. Weather if she's dead or alive, I've committed some crimes you know.'

'You shouldn't be in trouble for this!' Yao exclaims in anger his eyes were filled with fury. 'I'll make sure that you'll not get arrested.'

'Don't even try that Wang.' Nocino tells him calmly. 'They'll label you as a victim of Stockholm syndrome.'

Yao thought about it. 'Good point...'

'It's okay. Erika has already succeeded in her first task.' Nocino tells him as he got up to leave. 'You're lucky that you've avoided any form of punishment on that.'

He quickly leaves Yao before he do anything else.

...

Kumar watches calmly as the police arrest Gupta.

It appears that Gupta was in love with Iris and decides to frame Kiku for murder.

'I've can't believe that Gupta would do something that deep.' Iris says as she frowns.

'I'm just glad that I wasn't sent to jail for something that I've didn't do.' Kiku says as he was relieved as the two left. 'We'll visit Kuzey's funeral.'

'I'm surprised that Erika didn't encounter Kuzey while she was wondering around the mansion.' Gilbert says in interest.

'That's true...' Kumar couldn't help, but feel suspicious on that. He was told that a butler saw Erika in one of bathrooms of the Karpuis mansion.

'That was heck of a cliche case.' Gilbert says that they head back to the police station.

'At least Sadik was lucky that his parents bailed him out.' Kumar says as he wasn't surprised on protective rich families can be.

...

'Are you sure that you don't want any company, Erika?' Michelle asks in a shocked tone.

They were currently in Erika's household.

'Yes, I'm fine Michelle.' Erika says as she smiles the best as she could.

Michelle looked at her suspiciously, but soon shrugged it. 'Okay. Please call me you need anything.'

With that Michelle leaves Erika's home. She got into the car and drove away. She didn't seem to notice that someone's watching her leave.

...

Erika predicted that Yao's captors may call her after her task.

**Ring! Ring!**

Erika quickly picked up her phone.

'Congratulations! You've succeeded in your first task.' He says cheerfully on the other side of the phone. 'We're also very sorry for what you've been through.'

'Will you, please release Yao?' Erika asks in a hopeful tone. She tired of all of these tasks being dropped down her.

'Not quit, yet.' His voice sounded rather guilty on this one. 'We've now want to go to the Jones birthday party...'

Erika's eyes widen in horror. 'NO! I'LL NOT DO THAT!'

'Do you want to Yao to live?' He asks in a cocky tone.

Before Erika could respond.

**Ding dong!**

Her eyes widen in shock. Things had to get more frustrating.

'Yes, I'll do it!' Erika says as she felt the pressure and fear build up on her.

'Good.' He says in a satisfied tone.

'I have to go now. I've got someone at my door.' She says as she hung up quickly and ran to the door and opened it.

'Erika, sweetie! I've heard what happened to you.' Carmen says as she had a huge sympathetic look on her face.

'Carmen it's fine.' Erika says as she smiles weakly at Carmen.

'I was thinking that maybe that you and I could go out together.' She says as she smiles at her. 'I've know this really good knew restaurant down town. I was thinking that maybe that you and I could go out there.'

Erika thought for a second. She shouldn't always spend time in her house hold. If she did then it'll sound suspicious.

'Yes, please Carmen.' Erika smiles at her.

'COME ON!' Carmen grabs Erika's hand and took her along.

She played along with everything and it with her fake smile. Carmen didn't seem to notice it at all.

They've talk to each other about their lives and enjoyed the meal.

'I'm glad that you're pulling yourself together just fine.' Carmen tells her with a smile on her face.

They were currently heading home as the sun began to set.

'Thanks.' Erika says as she smiles. 'Thanks for inviting me, Carmen.'

'It's know problem.' She says as smiles.

'There's also one thing that I'd like to ask you.'

'What's that?'

'The last time I've spoken to Roderich. He told me that you were expecting.'

Carmen tensed at that, then looks at Erika with a sad smile. 'We did... but... our daughter was a stillborn.'

'Really?' Erika asks in shock.

'Yeah...' She says with a sad smile, then her eyes up. 'There's your house! Bye, Erika!'

'Bye, Carmen!' Erika says as she heads back into her house hold.

She rushed into her house. She quickly goes into deep thought on her newest task. She bit her lip anxiously. Her newest assignment was:

To murder Alfred F Jones and frame it on Carlos Gomez Carro.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter of To Save Her Man!**

**What do you think?**

**Erika is slightly traumatized from seeing Kuzey.**

**Kumar is now taking some notice on Erika being present during some of these crime scenes.**

**Gupta was the one that murdered Kuzey and Sadik's not going to jail.**

**We've got more insights on Yao and Erika's relationship. Along with Luciano's back story on how he, Lutz and Takeo end up in their dangerous position. Don't worry, Lin and Adamo are fine.**

**Kenya's actually a Russian name. It means 'innocent' which is exactly the opposite of what this 2P Russia is. Yes, that's 2P Russia. His partner or lover if you would like to say, was 2P China whom zero lines in this fic. Off page 2P RusChi anyone? XD**

**Erika and Carmen had some bonding time.**

**Erika's tasks are now getting more intense.**

**Will she eliminate everyone's favorite American and blame it the Cuban cutie? **

**Stay tuned!**

**Please, read and review!**


	8. The test

**Hello, guys! Welcome to Chapter 8 of To Save Her Man!**

**Thanks for viewing, following, reviewing or add to favorites.**

**Madeline Williams is Fem Canada**

**Trigger warning: A attempted murder.**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia.**

* * *

Erika felt anxious as she went into thought deep again.

'What am I supposed to do? I'm told to murder someone.'

...

'No way, Erika wouldn't do something that like that.' Michelle exclaims in anger as she glared at Kumar.

'I don't believe either, plus we've gotten a witness that she was in a different part of the wing of the mansion, anyways.' He says calmly as he could. He wasn't exactly sure, but Erika's definitely not type to do that. If she did, then what kind motivation would she have?

'I've just hope that you don't see Erika as a bad person.' She reminds him calmly. She knows her friend well.

'I know.'

...

Yao sat silently in deep thought. What worse are they going make Erika do? He keeps getting a feeling of dread when he thinks about it.

He heard the door open. It was Ratzeputez! Oh on, he had a grim look on his face.

'Yao... Erika's been assigned to do something more worse.' He tells him as calmly as he could.

Yao's face paled. 'What kind of worse?'

'They've want her to kill someone.' He tells him.

'WHAT?'

...

Lovino types vigorously on his laptop.

'Lovino, what are you doing?' Sofia asks him in curiosity.

'Searching something up.' He says calmly as he looks at his laptop. It's been a day and a half since Sofia told him about Takeo Mori. He is now trying to search for something.

'Lovino...' Sofia puts her hands on her hips with an unsatisfied frown on her face. 'You've been like that for almost two days.'

Lovino finally looked up at her knowing that she's not going to back down on this. She obviously never back when she wants to know something. This is one thing that he loves and _sometimes _hates about his wife. She's a sweet, sensitive and frail woman, but she also can be pretty nosy and persist on the things that she's interested in.

He sighs, then looks at her with a serious look his face. 'I'm pretty sure that you've met my siblings, but you've never met my cousins. The Russo family...'

...

Meanwhile, in a small and busy restaurant. Waiters and waitresses were running around the place. Caring for the costumers.

Among them was a slightly stressed out Hong. She had to go through many rude and disrespectful costumers everyday.

_'This is the worst idea for a job, ever.'_ She thought to herself in exhaustion.

'I suppose that you're having it rough.' Her current costumer that she was serving seem to show her some sympathy.

'I do actually, everyday, Kenya.' She says as she gave her real smile to him.

Kenya was a humble costumer that visited this restaurant every occasion. For some reason, Hong liked Kenya. He almost like Ivan, but only with brunette hair. He seemed to treat Hong with a lot of respect and made her happy.

'I've hope that you'll get paid a lot of money for that.' He says as he pays for the bill.

'It's a little amount, but that's only my side job to get me to go out more.' She says as she took the check. 'I'm running fashion blog at home where I'm paid more.'

'That's good.' He smiles at her politely. He soon got up and was ready to leave. 'I hope that you'll have a nice day.'

'I will.' She says as she smiles at him as he leaves, then resumes on back to what she's doing.

'He's a real handsome fellow, isn't he?' One of the other waitresses says she smiles with a dreamy look her face, while watching Kenya leave.

'He's nice.' Hong says calmly as she now kept her poker face on. She now needs to go back her business face and pretend to be nice to the rudest costumers.

'Kenya's the biggest gentle man.' A waiter tells her as smiles in admiration. 'He supports LBGT rights, works by the suicide hotlines and worked for charity. He's the best person in the city.'

'Oh, I've never really knew that.' She says calmly as she thought about it.

...

Kenya calmly climbs into his car with a sly smirk on his face. The new waitress looks nice... she's definitely his type of girl.

**Buzz! Buzz!**

He looks at his phone.

'Hello?'

'Mr. Chesnokov, we've found the location on Luciano Russo, Takeo Mori and Lutz Hertz.' A voice says on the other side.

He soon smirks to himself. 'Perfect.'

...

Erika sat in deep thought. How is she going to do this? They'll be watching her do...

_'WAIT A SECOND!' _Her eyes widen in horror as she thought. She ran around checking all of her windows and observing outside. _'How could I be so stupid?'_ It never occurred to her there's a possibility that she's being watched! It just hit her like a ton of bricks hard. On both of her tasks she remembers the feeling that someone was possibly watching her.

This really pressures her a lot more than it has before.

What if someone witnesses her doing her crime? Would they- What if- Will they...

_'No.'_ She shook her head. _'I've need to do this successfully... it's not Yao that possibly be in danger, but also many other innocent people... but now I'm making a murderer out of myself... I have to do it.'_

Erika soon realized that she's truly in a really tight spot.

...

'Dang it, May!' Chun Yan curses under her breath as she glares at her ten month old daughter.

'Haha!' She giggles happily. 'Hehe!'

She just threw up on her mother's good shirt, again. That pretty much cheered up May immediately.

Of course Chun Yan wasn't happy about that one bit. 'You're lucky that you're a baby of course.'

The sound of the front door opening was heard. Ivan is home from work.

'Ivan, I was thinking of-'

'I'm not Ivan.'

'Natalia?!' She was shocked to see her here.

'I have a day off from work today. I've don't really have much else to do. So I've thought of visiting my brother, sister-in-law and niece.' She casually says as she shrugs

'Well, please don't do scare me like that.' She says in annoyance as she frowns.

'Sorry.' Natalia apologies, then says. 'I've guess that Ivan's still at work.'

'That's right!' Chun Yan says as she smiles.

'I guess that he's still working in that book store.' She guesses calmly.

'Pretty much.' She says as she smiles. 'Why won't you take a seat? I'll put May into her crib, change my shirt and I'll make us a drink.'

'Okay.' She says as she smiles.

After Chun Yan took care of a few things. She settles on the couch with Natalia as she placed a few of her homemade snacks on the coffee table.

'So I've heard that you've encountered your ex boyfriend.' Chun Yan awkwardly brought up.

'That's true...' Natalia says as she smiles sadly. It's rare to see her smile like that, but also heartbreaking as well, since it's not the adorable happy smile that she rarely gives.

'I'm pretty sure that you'll get back together with him soon.' She reassures Natalia with a smile on her face.

'I know... I've dated many other guys, but they were nothing compared to Takeo.' She says as she frowns.

Chun Yan didn't say anything as she only listens to Natalia.

'I've also got a strange feeling after meeting up with Takeo.' She explains to her.

'What's that?' She asks interest.

'I've been getting a feeling that something going to happen later on.'

'Like what?'

'I don't know. It feels like something both good and bad will happen.'

...

About three days has passed by.

Erika stares at the Jones household from the distance. It was a house settled in out in the open space with a horse stable nearby. There were many people there.

_'This going to end badly.' _She thought fearfully as holds her gun tightly in her hands. She then heads out to hide in the forest. She was going to snipe Alfred once when he's alone.

She observed the party goers preparing for Alfred to arrive home. He's going to be returning home on his daily morning run on his horse.

She hid out in hidden bushes of the trail. She remembered Yao's captors telling her every detail on Alfred's routine.

Erika could the sound of horses trotting from the distance.

'YAHOO!' A young man riding on the back of a bay cheered. He was Alfred F Jones, her assigned target. He quickly stopped his horse. Right where Erika can pull her perfect aim, but only to be caught off guard by the next thing that Alfred says. 'YO, ARTHUR, HURRY UP!'

Once again, _he _appears during her task.

'I'm Alfred, but Sally isn't as good as she used to be.' Arthur says as caught up behind Alfred. He was riding a rather old-looking black and white horse. The house is probably Sally, as Arthur looked at the horse sadly.

'I've told you. She's getting old, Arthur.' He says with a frown on his face. Watching his catching up slowly with him.

'I've been riding her since I was five.' He says as he frowns. 'She was the only thing that I had for comfort as a child.'

Sally glanced at Arthur softly.

'It's okay, bro.' Alfred cheers him up. 'I think that she's better for walking, rather than racing around in the trails.'

They continued their way to Alfred's house.

Erika found herself unable to shoot him at this point. Especially, when Arthur's around.

She'll try again later.

...

Erika observed the party in the distance.

There many activities going on. There was a barbecue, a small volleyball net set up and children playing around.

Alfred was playing a horse shoe game with Arthur, a chubby man and a girl.

The chubby man must be Carlos. The man that she can use to frame...

The girl who was with them she didn't exactly know who she was. She had golden hair that was pulled into twin tails.

Carlos and Alfred must competing against each other.

She had to patiently wait for the right moment.

...

The sun was setting... everyone was leaving...

The only people who were still there was Alfred, Carlos, Arthur and the girl who happened to be named Madeline.

Erika took the opportunity to shoot Alfred as he was resting on a seat in his back yard.

_'Come on, Erika! You can do this...'_

She readied her gun and meekly pointed her gun at Alfred. She had her finger pressed on the trigger fearfully, but only to freeze as she stared off into space.

She than came back into her senses as she pulled herself together, then ran off away from Alfred's home.

...

'Boss, she has bailed out on this one.'

'Thanks, for telling me that. I'll tell my boys that.'

'Alright.'

...

Erika drive her way home.

She completely failed this one!

She ran her way into her bedroom and cried. _'I've never felt so pathetic in my life.'_

Erika continued to cry softly. She tried to picture Basch holding and comforting her. He would reassure on everything and do anything to help her, despite the terrible crimes that she has committed (or at least attempted).

**Ring! Ring!**

Erika knew who it was and answers right away. 'I'm sorry, but... I just can't do this! I can't! I don't want to kill anyone and Yao definitely wouldn't want me to do this either.'

'Really?' Nocino spoke on the other side of the phone.

'I just don't want to kill anyone!' She repeats in a firm tone while clenching her fists. 'Yao definitely wouldn't want me to do this at all, too. As much I as hate picturing this, but Yao would definitely rather have himself being tortured, then me killing someone because of him.'

'... Well, than... there's only one thing that I can say.' He says to her.

Erika bit her lip at she prepared for his response.

'Congratulations! We've succeeded on our little test.' Clapping could be heard on the other side.

Her eyes widen in shock and confusion. 'What?'

'You really think that we expect you to murder someone?' He says as he sounds happy and relieved on this.

'I've just have no guts to kill anyone.' She says as she calms slightly.

'We were testing if your loyalty to your husband would to the extreme just to keep him safe, even if it means harming someone else. Which thankfully you don't.' He says calmly.

'Really?'

'Yes.'

Erika sighs in relief as she heard that.

'Do you want to speak to your husband? He's been longing to talk to you.'

'Yes, please!' She just wished to hear his voice.

She heard the phone shift.

'Erika...' His voice had a mixture of anger and relief. 'Please, by the names of humanity, don't you ever do _anything _like _that_, again.'

'Y-yao, I'm sorry.' She as she felt both happy and ashamed as she spoke to her husband. 'I won't ever do that.'

'Erika... Ich denke immer an dich.' He says softly to her on the other side of the phone.

She felt her heart crack at his words. 'Wo xaing ni, Yao.'

She heard the shift on the other side.

'So are you done with your little love exchange?' His captor asks her calmly.

'Yes.' She says, before going asking in a firm tone. 'Do you guys know any of these people?'

'Who?' He asks in a curious tone.

'Do you guys associate with Simon, Astrid, Kiku, Sadik, Iris, Alfred or Carlos?' She asks in a firm tone.

Before, she could get a response. There was suddenly screaming and yelling on the other side of the phone.

'Hello? Yao?' She couldn't call out Nocino (because he never introduced himself to Erika) as she felt a dreaded feeling that something's happening on the other side of the phone.

With that the line went dead.

'W-w-what happened?' She asks no one at all in fear.

...

Yao never so afraid and confused in his life.

Like many phone call with Erika. He was tied down to a chair, but this time he wasn't blindfolded. He simply just wants to know when this torture end and he can be free.

Now, their current phone conversation with Erika was suddenly interrupted by some random man with a room of armed men marching in the room.

Apparently, Nocino, Ratzeputez and Umeshu seem to know this man.

'What are you doing here, Kenya?' Nocino asks him in anger as he glared at the man.

The man named Kenya smirks. 'I was bored and didn't want to wait any longer on our debt.'

'We're working on that right now!' Umeshu says in fury.

Ratzeputez stood in front in a protective way Yao.

_'So this must be that man got them in there debt.'_ He thought in shock as he shivers as Kenya noticed him.

'So must you must be man who stole Erika Lillian Vogel from her family.' He smirks in interest. 'It's amazing how these three pussies spoiled you, rather than act as real captor would do with their captive.'

'They aren't meant to be captors in the first place.' Yao growls in fury as glares at Kenya.

'Why won't I teach them on how to become real captors, shawl we?' He smirks at Yao.

One of the men came up to Yao, but Ratzeputez to block him.

Pretty soon Nocino and Umeshu came to his side to protect Yao.

'No, let us solve our situation alone.' Nocino says in anger.

Yao didn't remember anything after that. He only remembered Nocino, Ratzeputez and Umeshu being knocked out a tranquilizer. Then someone pressing a rather sickly sweet cloth against his mouth.

He passed out, after that.

...

'Alright, men.' Kenya says as smiles evilly at the four unconscious men. 'Take them away. We're going to give Wang a more suitable environment for him to stay in and Mrs Vogel or Wang a real mission to do.'

'What about their boss, sir?'

'Forget about her.' Kenya says as smirks to himself. 'Her reasoning on torturing Erika all because she lost her own husband and blaming it on the Zwingli Vogel family is pathetic. They don't really give the two shits about Erika or the fact that Wang's been suffering from separation from his family for a year.'

'Okay, then.'

With that they departed from the mansion.

Kenya smirked at plan. 'Erika Lillian Vogel... this is where the real torture begins.'

* * *

**That's it for this chapter of To Save Her Man!**

**What do you think?**

**Kumar has his suspensions on Erika, but doubts on her committing the crime. Michelle won't allow it either.**

**Lovino has some relations with Luciano.**

**Hong has appeared again! With at first sweet interaction with Kenya, but changes into a creepy thought when we see Kenya's pov. **

**Natalia and Chun Yan interacted together.**

**Sorry, America, Cuba and Fem Canada fans. They aren't anything big in this fic.**

**Erika refuses to kill anyone, because of Yao being in danger. She just can't. Thankfully, Luciano and co's boss has no expectations on Erika killing someone. They were testing her limits and determination.**

**Arthur has appeared again.**

**Kenya decides to interfere with Yao's captivity and take him to a place far worse than the place that Luciano and co kept him. He's going to make things worse for Erika. Why? No reason. He likes making people's lives miserable behind the scenes where people believe that he's a good man. He's almost like Ted Bundy, but only with dirty followers that will help him cover his tracks.**

**The 2P Axis's boss been confirmed to female!**

**Please read and review! **


	9. The New Plan

**Hello friends! Welcome to Chapter 9 of To Save Her Man!**

**Thanks for viewing, following, reviewing or add to favorites!**

**Trigger warning: Character death, a death of a child and violence in this chapter.**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia.**

* * *

_'What happened?'_ Erika thought in horror after hearing the phone line going dead on the other side. She sworn that something bad has happened on the other side. 'What should I do?'

...

Meanwhile back in mansion where Yao, Luciano and co once were.

A car drove into the mansion. A man came out and enters the mansion.

He knocked at the door. Nobody answered.

'That's strange.' He says as he knocked again, then opened the door. 'Umeshu, Nocino, Ratzeputez? I'm here to check you guys.'

The mansion seemed empty and lifeless.

He looked around all over the place. Yao's room is empty, too!

The last he checked out was the office. When he entered in there. It was empty, too. However there was a note on the desk.

He grabs it and reads it. His eyes widen in horror.

'NO! This can't be good!' He rushed his way out of the mansion, but only to greeted by two people.

'Hello, Adam Nicolas Peeters.' A man greeted him.

'Who... are you?' Adam asks in a shocked tone, but he already knows them.

'I'm Kumar Sarin.' He introduces himself to Adam.

'I'm his partner, Gilbert Beilschmidt.' Gilbert introduces himself as he says. 'We've heard that you've hoped around places... like changing your name and acting as a butler in the Karpusi mansion.'

_'Shit!' _Adam thought in his head.

...

Carmen frowns as she looked at her phone. 'Why aren't they calling me back? They'd also report to me on Erika's responses.'

She sighs as she holds up a photo. It was a picture of herself with Roderich and a little boy. They were all happy together... like a normal family...

'Roderich... I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing... Erika, she's happily married with a man who truly loves her... but, her parents were also the reason why you guys aren't here anymore...'

Carmen remembers the day when she and Roderich very first met... Roderich was an amateur conductor, but also an expert on the grand piano. She remembered playing by his side with her guitar. It was a very awkward first time interaction. Though they've hit off together.

They've gotten married after graduating from college, then moved out to California where they've run their own restaurant together. Roderich would entertain the guests by playing the piano. They had their first child...

_Mini flashbacks now activated!_

_'Congratulations, it's a boy!' A doctor said as he smiled._

_Carmen's eyes light up as she saw Roderich holding her new-born son._

_'He's beautiful.' Roderich said as he smiled softly at him, then gave him to Carmen. 'What are we going to name him?'_

_'Rico... Rico Edelstein.' Carmen said as she smiles at her son. 'That's my grandfather's name.'_

_'Rico...' Roderich thought about it, than smiled. 'I like it.'_

_'Welcome to the family, Rico.' Carmen said as she smiles at him affectionately._

_..._

_'CONGRATULATIONS, CARMEN!' Carmen's best friends, Adam and Lovino stood there congratulating on her first baby._

_Adam is a young man who runs his own chocolate shop. Selling the best Belgian chocolate._

_Lovino is a younger man who Carmen used to watch over as a kid._

_'Thanks, guys!' Carmen said she smiles at them with Rico in her arms._

_'Thank you...' Roderich muttered in as he was startled._

_'He's do cute~!' Adam coos at Rico._

_Carmen smiles as she watches them take turns on holding Rico._

_..._

_Two years later..._

_Rico has grown out. He had Roderich's eyes and his mother's curly hair and olive skin._

_'Mama!' Rico waddled to Carmen after she got a of the bathroom from throwing up._

_'Hello, Rico.' She smiled as wobbled at bit, before getting her balance back._

_'Up! Up!' He holds up his arms._

_'Up up and away we go!' She said as scoops up Rico and holds him up high._

_Roderich soon returns home. He looked rather annoyed and anxious._

_'What's wrong Roddy?' Carmen asked him in concern._

_'It's nothing.' He said as he tried to reassure her with an obviously fake smile._

_'Roddy...' She gave him a firm glared to know the truth._

_'Fine... Karl is here and wants to visit us to him in his private mansion...'_

_'Oh...' Carmen frowned after hearing that._

_She met the Zwingli Vogel family. They were nice at first, but once when Carmen officially got to know them. They were the most unpleasant people to talk to. They would believe that they're superior to others. They'll bully you into doing something that you don't want to do._

_'Don't you worry...' Roderich attempted to reassure her with smile. A real one. 'We'll make this meeting quick as possible.'_

_'Okay...' She said she felt nervous on this one._

_..._

_'Hello, Roderich... Carmen...' Karl greeted them._

_'Hello, Uncle Karl.' Roderich tried to greet him the best 'friendly' tone._

_Carmen held Rico closely to her. She looked at her womb anxiously._

_They took a seat at a table and waited for their dinner to be served. _

_'How's Erika doing?' Roderich asked as he wanted to know how his cousin is doing, especially on how she's doing without Basch._

_'She's doing fine.' Karl said as he smiled at the mention of his daughter, but frowns slightly. 'Despite living a commoner lifestyle.'_

_'Why can't you just be happy that your daughter is happy with her life and the man who she has married?' Roderich asked in anger as slammed his hands on the table in anger._

_'Roderich, stop that.' Carmen said as she glared at Roderich as she calmed Rico._

_'Wahhh!' Their son cried in fear._

_'Carmen, my dear...' Karl said as he smiled her politely as he told her kindly. 'Can you please take your son outside? I'd like to have a word with Roderich... privately.'_

_'Okay.' She smiled back at him the same way, while taking Rico outside._

_They were in a more private area in an opened space house away from the city area. Here, you can see the stars clearly and breath air. _

_It was a beautiful place, but Carmen personally prefers staying in town with people._

_She stood outside on the back porch. Happily away from the unpleasant man and watch the sun set with Rico._

_Rico calmed down and smiled happily._

_'I suppose that you wanted to get away from your mean grand uncle.' She guessed as she grinned at her son._

_'Ba man!' He said happily as he smiled at his mother._

_'I know he is one.' She took a seat on the table as Rico sat comfortable on the chair next to her._

_They sat peaceful for a few minutes, Carmen rubbed her belly gently..._

**_Click!_**

_Carmen suddenly tensed as she felt something touch the back of her head. 'Don't move a muscle.'_

_She glanced back slightly as she saw a man pointing a gun at her._

_Mini flashbacks now off!_

'I've never felt so horrified in my life.' She says as she sobbed to herself. 'It turned into a worst nightmare.' She placed her hand on her abdomen as cried.

Carmen tried to pull herself together as she tried get back to her situation.

**Ding dong!**

'Who could that be?' She asks herself. Adam wouldn't be visiting, because he's going back to check on Luciano and Yao. She opened the door and eyes widen. 'Lovino!?'

'No time no see, Carmen.' He greets her.

...

Yao stirs as his eyes fluttered open weakly. _'What happened?'_

He remembered everything. Kenya, the man that caused everyone's problems.

Yao finally came to his senses on his surroundings and looked around. He was in a modern colorless grey cellar. It was around medium size and he was laying on the bed.

'It's about time you've woke up.'

Yao almost jumped as he heard a familiar voice and turned to see a rather familiar person that he would never expect to see at all.

'Shen?'

...

Erika didn't even know what do at all. She was too scared to find out what to do next.

**Ding dong!**

She quickly went to the door and hoped to tell the person to leave.

'Hello, Erika.' Ivan greets her kindly.

'Hello, Ivan.' She greets him as she looked around fearfully, before resuming her attention back to him. 'What brings you here?'

'I've been wondering if you would like some company.' He says as he looks at her with concern.

'I'm fine, Ivan.' She says in a rushed tone.

'Don't lie to me Erika.' Ivan says in a firm tone with a serious look on his face.

'I'm sorry Ivan, but I've don't have the time to talk.' Erika says as calmly as she could, but shedid want to admit that she wanted to talk to someone about her situation. She couldn't handle this on her own.

'Erika...' He says as he places his hands on her shoulders gently as he tries to calm her. 'Please, tell me the truth...'

Erika looked down for a moment as she thought about it. This would be a lot less painful to tell someone who she could trust, but this could put Ivan or even worse, Yao, in complete danger. She couldn't even hold back her tears as she thought about it.

'Erika...' She was completely pulled out of her thoughts as she looked at Ivan, whom is now more concern, than before.

'I...' Erika looked around for a moment, before asking. 'Can we please take this inside?'

'Alright...'

...

'I've haven't seen you in a long time, since Roderich and Rico's death.' Lovino says as he looks at her coolly.

'Why are you here, Lovino?' Carmen asks she felt anger burn inside of her after he mentioned the incident.

'Well... I've never got any contact from my cousin, since his wife was shot and killed.' Lovino calmly explains to her. 'Which was... two years ago at the same when you and Adam stopped talking to me.'

'Please, Lovino. Don't bring this up.' She says as now felt anxious at this.

'I've honestly thought that you would be living that mansion Roderich gave to you in his will.' He says as he adds things up. 'From I've heard is that my cousin was lived there.'

'I can explain...' She says as she felt nervous.

...

Shen looked uncomfortable he as stood on the other side of the cell.

'W-w-what-' Yao stutters out in confusion.

'I... fell under debt with Chesnokov... I wrecked Chesnokov's car by accident.' Shen explains uncomfortably. 'I... never expected paying my debt would be so... so... How are you alive?' He decided to change the subject.

'That's right! Everyone, except Erika, thinks that I'm dead.' Yao's eyes widen as he remembered.

'Mr. Chesnokov said that you'll explain everything when you wake up.' He says as looks at Yao with some interest in his eyes.

'Well...'

...

Adam sat in the interrogation room with Kumar nervously. He can't think of a better cover up for himself now.

'We've noticing that you been following Erika for a while...' Kumar says he looks at Adam suspiciously. 'You've around at the same time as Erika when a crime happens...'

'I...' He says nervously. _'What am I going to do? All I what I was going to do is help Carmen make suffer by having his daughter suffer. We're not exactly planning on physically harming Yao or make her do anything terrible. We just want that bastard to know what it's like having his family being miserable, because of him.'_

'Well?' Kumar asks as he looks at Adam's face.

'How did you know that?' He asks in curiosity.

'Know what?' Kumar asks him.

'How did you know that I was following Erika?' Adam asks as he knows that he's the worst liar and does a horrible job at covering when he has no confidence.

'That's not your business to know.' He says calmly.

_'Someone must have watched me, too.'_ Adam thought to himself.

...

_Carmen gulped as she held a crying Rico closely to her, while the man followed her his pointed at her. They walked into the house. She was shocked to see two other men with guns with an horrified Roderich, while another man was talking to Karl._

_'We want you...' The man was speaking to Karl._

_Carmen didn't listen to them. She busy comforting Rico and spoke to Roderich. 'What's going on?'_

_'I'm not sure.' He said calmly. 'I only believe that they're only here for Karl.'_

_'You two!' They looked at one of the men. 'Shut up.'_

_'Also, shut your kid up, too.' The man said as he was annoyed by Rico's cries of fear. 'I hate children.'_

_'Alright...' Carmen was horrified on what could possibly happen next._

_'WHY SHOULD I?' Karl asked the man harshly._

_'If you won't then we'll hurt one of your family members.' The leader said as one of the men grabbed Carmen as she quickly let go of Rico in process. Which one of the men was about grab Rico, too. Roderich, however, grabbed his son and kept him closely to him. Giving the man a protective glare, before resuming to comforting Rico. _

_'Do you think that I'll waste my money on that pathetic family?' Karl asked with no fear and looked at the Edelstein family with pity and disgust._

_'What?' Carmen asked in shock and anger._

_'WAHHH!' Rico cried harder and thrashed violently. _

_'SHUT HIM UP!' Snapped the child hater._

_'It's okay Rico.' Roderich tried to reassure his son, but was failing._

_'PLEASE, JUST US GO!' Carmen cried out in fear._

_'Shut up, you stupid bitch!' The man snapped at her._

_Suddenly, several men came running into the door. 'Freeze!'_

_'What the hell?' The leader asked in dumbfounded tone._

_'I've contacted my secret police on you guys.' Karl said calmly as he was unfazed by their reaction._

_However, they refused to give up. One of them pointed their gun pointed out and..._

**_Bang! Bang! Bang!_**

_'Roderich! Rico!' Carmen cried in horror as she released from the man's grip and ran to them after they fell._

_She doesn't remember anything after that._

_..._

_Carmen stirs as she woke up in a hospital bed._

_'Carmen...' She noticed Adam standing by her side. He a look filled with relief and worry in him._

_'What happened?' She asked, until she remembered everything. 'Rico! Roderich!'_

_'You've fainted a few minutes after Rico and Roderich were shoot.' He explained to her as he had a look of sorrow. 'Roderich was shot in the heart and died immediately. Rico... he was shot in the stomach and lasted a few minutes after that...'_

_'No... no...' Carmen said repeatedly as she was about to cry. 'No... NO. It can't be true.'_

_'It is...' Adam admitted in a sad tone._

_Carmen soon broke out crying._

_..._

_Carmen was given many things to her from Roderich in her will. He gave her a private mansion and the rest of the money that he has saved for her. __Though, Carmen to discovered something that angered her greatly..._

_Karl never felt any remorse nor guilt on what he has done. He didn't apologize for Roderich and Rico's death nor take responsibility for particularly causing their deaths. If she or her family were used as meat shields by the attackers. He'd had his secret police shot them anyway._

_He also made sure that the media didn't get a hold of the incident either. Covering his selfish tracks._

_Carmen wanted him to pay! Karl needs to know what it feels like having his family suffer._

_How will she do that?_

_..._

_'Revenge?' Adam asked in shock. 'Are you nuts, Carmen?'_

_'He needs to suffer, too.' She said as she felt rage build up inside of her._

_'But, using their daughter won't do her any good.' Adam said calmly as he felt less comfortable on this._

_'Adam, your family fell apart, because the Zwingli company manage to put your shop out of business.' She said as she got him in this one._

_'... Okay... They did lead my sister into suicide, because of their actions...' Adam admitted as he thought about it. 'I'll help.'_

_'Good. We'll not harm Erika nor Yao physically, but make sure that Erika will run to her parents for help.' Carmen said as she planned._

_Adam later on run into Luciano and co in bar. He overheard them complaining about a debt and thought they could be useful._

_Flashback mode now off!_

'Why, Carmen?' Lovino asks in anger after what she told him. He knew that Carmen, the girl who had babysit him as a kid would never lie to him.

'He... needed to pay... he showed no guilt when my family died.' She sobbed weakly into Lovino's arms. 'I was about to have another baby, but I end up getting a miscarriage after dealing with depression. That bastard wouldn't learn his lesson if I just simply kill him. He needed what it feels like when you're family's suffering.'

'Carmen...' Lovino never felt so angry at Carmen. 'Erika's father, from what I've heard from others. Doesn't give a two shits about his own children. He only saw them as tools. Nothing else. What you've done is completely wasting your time. Karl wouldn't do any to save Yao. He'll fucking satisfied if you put his misery out.'

'But, I thought-'

'Carmen. We're going to have to explain this all to Erika and everyone else, because of your horrid plan. It led everyone to grieve over nothing and Yao's been locked away from the world over nothing.' Lovino explains everything to her.

'What about Adam? Luciano? Lutz and Takeo?' She asks in a worried tone.

'We'll solve this together.' Lovino says as his voice softens up at her, before saying in a firm tone. 'But, that would excuse from your possible punishment for your crime.'

Carmen had a very dreaded at this.

...

Kenya sat in his office. He was briefly watching a cartoon show for quick break, before resuming back to business.

He loved watching the violent cartoons. It reminds him on how much him on how his father treated him harshly. As a response he used the same violence and manipulation on smaller kids in his school. It reminded him of the good times.

**Ring! Ring! **

Kenya picked up his phone. 'Hello?'

'Kenya, it seems that Erika is telling Ivan Braginski the truth on what she's been through so far.' A man says on the other side of the phone.

'Really?' He says as he was interested. 'Well, than I've like to give a small assignment for that...'

He'll not allow anyone to help Erika on this. So he'll entertain himself some more.

'Yes, sir.'

This is going to be more interesting than he expected it would be.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter of To Save Her Man!**

**What do you think?**

**We now know that Carmen's the true culprit on Yao's abduction. Adam helped too.**

**It appears that Carmen truly loved Roderich and her family with him. She was also good friends with Lovino.**

**Karl is a real heartless man. **

**Kumar and Gilbert are now onto Carmen's trail.**

**Shen is under debt of Kenya and has now discovered at Yao's alive all along. **

**Erika apparently has told Ivan the truth.**

**Kenya has something in plan for that though.**

**We'll see what happens next time on To Save Her Man!**

**Please, read and review! **


	10. From bad to worse

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the 10th chapter of To Save Her Man! **

**Thanks for viewing, following, reviewing or add to favorites. **

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia.**

* * *

'So... you're telling me that you've been attempting to commit some crimes... framing innocent people... including an attempt on murdering someone... just for the sake that Yao's alive?' Ivan sums it all up. He had a unreadable expression on his face.

'Y-yes.' Erika says as she felt afraid. Ivan is a nice man, but he has a very scary temper that no one wouldn't want to encounter. At all.

'Erika... I...' Ivan wasn't able to find his exact words for Erika's situation. He just couldn't. He's not sure if he should really believe her. Though, he does admit that he refused to believe that Yao was dead at first, but he grew out of that fact over time... Though, Erika, the day after the first anniversary of Yao's death, she's been more stranger, than usual. She's been refusing to talk to other people.

Either way, he was shocked when she confessed everything that she has done. She didn't look like that she was lying. She was crying, while there was a mixture of guilt, fear and dread in her voice. All of those emotions were real... it's like Sofia does when she one time blamed Natalia for braking a vase. Erika's not the type to on lie on very bad things. Unlike Sofia's case where she simply broke a vase as a kid and blamed on her sister. Erika's framing innocent people on stealing things... or she attempted to.

Than there's Erika's conspiracy on the fact that Yao's still alive. That's something that he questions about.

'Ivan...'

'Erika... I'm going to need time to think this through.' Ivan tells her calmly as he tries to think of something.

'Okay.'

...

'Alex, please go wash your hands.' Hui says to her two year old nephew, as she holds May in her arms.

'Okay!' The little boy says cheerfully as he ran off into the bathroom to wash his hands.

May sucks on her bottom quickly while looking around cheerfully.

'I see that you're enjoying yourself May.' Hui says as she smiles at the baby.

Hui was babysitting her nephew, while her brother and his wife were out on a business trip. She also babysits May, while Chun Yan is at work. She gets paid a good amount. Hong would normally join her, but she's currently dealing her part time job as a waitress. Shen... she honestly hasn't seen him in a while.

'I washed my hands now.' Alex says as he energetically ran up her. 'Can I please eat now?'

'Lunch is now ready.' She smiles, while putting May the high chair.

Little she did know that someone's watching her.

...

Shen never thought that he could feel so sorry for someone that he disliked in his entire life. After hearing unexpectedly meeting with his crush's supposed to dead rude cousin as a prisoner of Kenya's. What Yao's been through. Shen surely felt that Yao deserves a hug or something.

'Shen?' Yao pulled him of his deep thoughts.

'Yao... I'm sorry for what happened to you've been through so far.' He says in a rather apologetic tone in his voice.

'Don't apologize Shen.' Yao reassures him with a weak smile on his face.

'Oh...'

'Shen, did Kenya and his group ever brought a group of men with him?' Yao asks him in curiosity.

'Your captors?' Shen asks as he remembered what Yao has mentioned. 'I don't think so. I was sent down here to watch over you, even though you have little chances on escaping here, Chesnokov was surprised that I knew you. So he told me that you'll explain everything to me.'

'Oh.' Yao says as he was about say something else, but someone else came in.

'Okay, Shen boy.' A man says as he came in. 'Your time here is up.'

'Okay, bye Yao.' Shen says as he felt guilty as he left.

...

As Carmen and Lovino were about to leave the house. They were about to open the door, but only see Gilbert standing in front of them as if he were about to knock.

They were silent for a moment, until Gilbert spoke up. 'Hello, Miss Carriedo. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. We've been told that you been doing some suspicious activity here.'

_'Oh no!'_ Lovino's eyes widen as he heard what Gilbert said.

'I would like you to come with me.'

...

Luciano growls in frustration as he leans against the wall. He, Lutz and Takeo were put into a cell.

He woke up to see that Takeo and Lutz were still unconscious. He wondered what was wrong with Kenya. They were doing just fine and almost had the right amount of money. It wasn't even five years. They only had two years left, that's all.

He soon heard groaning and saw that Takeo was waking up. He lifted his head and asks, 'What happened?'

'I'm not sure, but Kenya's not satisfied.' Luciano says as he shrugs.

'What the hell?' He growls in annoyance.

'He's just a sociopathic man child that likes looking for entertainment.' A new voice spoke up.

They turn to see a young man entering their room and stand in front of their cage.

'Who are you?' Takeo and Luciano jumped as they heard Lutz spoke up.

'I'm Shen Choi. I've been a debt with Chesnokov for almost two months.' He introduces himself politely. 'I happen to know Yao, too.'

'You do?' Luciano asks in shock.

'You're lucky that I'm under Chesnokov's debt. Otherwise I'd be calling the police on you guys.' Shen says calmly as he could. 'You've literally got everyone to believe that Yao's dead and caused everyone to over nothin-'

'We get it!' Takeo snapped at Shen in a mixture of annoyance, anger and guilt. 'We're already guilty enough and suffered as much as Yao!'

'Takeo.' Lutz placed his hand on his shoulders. 'Please, calm yourself.'

'No!' He says in frustration. 'I've been wasting my time on watching over a innocent man that didn't deserve to be kidnapped and hidden away from the rest of the world-'

'TAKEO!' Luciano snaps him out of his range. 'Shut up!'

'Well, we are almost... somewhat... on the same boat.' Shen says calmly. 'I'm under Chesnokov's debt, too.'

'Really? How?' Takeo asks in suspension. Wondering if they should trust him.

'Well I...'

...

'I'll stay with you over the night...' Ivan tells her calmly. 'I want to know if this is true and all.'

'Really?' Erika asks in shock. 'You will?'

'Yes.' He nods at Erika with an attempted smile. He wanted to know if this was true or not. He would have think of getting the police involved, but it could risk Yao's life, if he's alive that is.

'Okay...' She says as she felt unsure about this. 'Though, I believe that I getting the feeling I'm being watched.'

'Don't you worry.' He tells her reassuringly has he smiles at her. 'I'll make sure I'll find them.'

'Do you really think so?' She asks in concern.

'Yeah...' Ivan tells her reassuringly. 'I'm going to tell Chun Yan.'

...

Michelle drives her way down the road home. She was hoping that could have the guts to tell Kumar about adopting a child.

She was in a empty road with fewer people in there. This place was quick short cut home and it was easier to avoid traffic, too.

Suddenly, Michelle felt a chill in the air. 'Why do I get the feeling that something bad's going to happen?'

She drives slowly as she thought about it.

Suddenly a noise that echoed in her ears and scared her to no end.

**Bang! **

'AHHH!' Michelle screams in horror and shock as the car lost control.

It spun around for a second, but stops in the middle of the road.

'WHAT WAS THAT?'

'That was a gunshot!'

'Why would anyone commit a crime here?'

'LOOK! That car is probably what got shot!'

Sirens were heard in the distance.

'There's a woman in it!'

'That's the woman drives by here everyday.'

'The car only was shot in the wheel. Nothing else isn't severely damaged.'

Police soon arrived.

'What we received a call about gun shots.'

'We were startled by it, but the nothing is exactly damaged.'

'What about the woman?'

'I think that she needs to be under protection and get some mental help.'

Michelle just stood there completely shaken up after the whole event.

'Wait, I think that I may know her!' A cop says. 'She's Kumar's wife.'

...

Hong heads over Hui's place to join her in her babysitting.

She also hopes to spend some time with her niece, too. As she made her way into Hui's front yard she suddenly got a feeling of dread. She heard crying in side the house. It sounded like Alex.

As she soon entered the room her eyes widen in horror. 'HUI!'

Hui lied on the floor unconscious. She ran to her friend and checked on her.

She's still alive, thankfully. There's a burn mark on her arm.

'Alex?' Hong ran up the stairs and found the crying toddler locked in a room. 'Where's May?'

Hong soon felt fear sink on her.

...

'So Carmen's been taken by the police?' Sofia asks Lovino.

'Yeah.' Lovino says calmly as he tries to think of something.

Lovino sat in his house with Sofia by his side. He told her everything that happened so far.

'What are you going to do now?' She asks him curiosity.

'I'm thinking of finding my cousin.' Lovino says as he thought about it.

'Do you know where could find him?'

'No, but I'm going find him and find out why the hell is he doing this.'

...

Luciano suddenly sneezes.

'Bless you.' Takeo says to his friend.

'Thanks.' Luciano says as he rubs his nose.

'Hey, guys.' Shen came in. 'Kenya now wants you guys to do a new job.'

'What would that be?' Lutz asks in a curious tone. As he notices a grim look on Shen's face.

'It's... babysitting...' He says the best as he could.

'What?'

'We're going to take you guys somewhere else and you're going to do a different job.' A group of men came in.

'I have a feeling that this isn't going to end good.' Takeo says.

...

Ivan and Erika sat patiently waiting for the phone to ring.

Erika felt nervous. What if they never answer? What if this fails? Will Ivan believe her?

Questions swarm inside of her head as everything felt unsettling.

'Erika, please don't feel that I don't believe you.' Ivan tells her as he smiled at her reassuringly. 'I believe you.'

'Really?' Erika asks in an still anxious tone. 'I wasn't to supposed to tell anyone about this. If I did, then Yao will be killed, but I hate keeping this as a secret. I just can't.'

Suddenly, Ivan kisses her on the forehead, then says. 'Look Erika, I've always liked you as a little sister. I'm happy that you're married to my best friend and you're apart of the family. I don't want anyone apart my family being miserable and sad.'

'Ivan...' Erika says in shock, but soon she was cut off by Ivan's phone.

Ivan picks it up. 'It's Chun Yan.' He then answers it. 'Hello, Ch-'

Chun Yan's yells and cries were heard on the other side of the phone. This didn't sound good at all. It wasn't until, Ivan's eyes widen in fear.

'I'm on my way!' He than says to Erika. 'I've _really_ need to leave, Erika.'

'Wh-'

'May's been kidnapped!' Ivan says in an serious tone. Her eyes widen in shock. She could tell that there was a mixture of fear and anger in him. 'Her babysitter was found knocked out by teaser.'

'Go Ivan.' Erika tells him without hesitation. He's now suddenly in his own jeopardy. 'Your family needs you.'

'Please, don't hesitate to call me.' He tells her as he rushed out.

Erika fell to her knees. Everything's suddenly falling apart with Ivan, too.

* * *

**That's for this chapter of To Save Her Man! **

**What do you think? **

**Everything's finally becoming intense. **

**Erika thought that she'll get help from Ivan, but it turns that he now has his own hands full.**

**Luciano, Takeo and Lutz are getting a new assignment. **

**Yao is still in the same position, but ten times more worse. **

**Now, stay tuned for the next chapter of To Save Her Man. **

**Please, read and review! **


	11. The Call

**Hello, guys! Welcome to Chapter 11 of To Save Her Man! **

**Thanks for viewing, following, reviewing or add to favorites. **

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia.**

* * *

Erika was terrified on what could happen next. She just keeps getting a feeling of total dread building up on her as bit her lip.

Once when Ivan told her that May's been kidnapped. She felt that this is all her fault.

**Ring! Ring! **

Erika quickly checked on who it was... it some random ad phone call.

_'When will I get another call?'_ Erika thought as tears poured from her eyes.

...

Luciano and his friends were taken to out to an apartment. A poorly operated apartment. The place seemed to filled with ran away teens, gangsters and hookers.

'Sounds like a pleasant place to live in.' Takeo says in a sarcastic tone.

'Just don't talk to anyone.' Luciano says calmly as he was disgusted by appearance of the place.

He looked around the place. Everyone in this seemed very unpleasant.

Luciano soon bumped to into someone. 'Watch you're going!'

'S-sorry, s-sir.' It was a young girl. She looked like that she was around fifteen or sixteen years old. She had shoulder length golden blonde hair that were pulled to low pigtails and bright sea-green eyes. She's probably one of the newer runaways.

'It's fine.' He says softly.

'Luciano!' Takeo says him as he gestures to him to come.

They made their down to a more isolated area of the apartment. They soon heard crying as they got closer to their destination.

'Room 9.' Lutz says as he looked at the door. They could hear the crying inside. It's a baby's cry.

Lutz knocked at the door. A man opened it and they now can hear the baby's cry.

'I suppose that you all know what to do?' The man asks calmly to them.

'Yes.' Takeo says in annoyance as he now just wants everything to go over fast.

'Okay.' He allowed the trio to enter the room.

The baby was crying was none other than May.

...

Hong just sat on outside of the waiting room of the hospital. Her best friend Hui was lying unconscious. The doctors said that she'll be fine, but they don't when she'll wake up.

There's so much going on her mind right now. Her niece was abducted and her best friend has probably fell into a coma.

'Hong...'

She turned to Natalia. 'I've heard what happened.'

'What if she never wakes up again?' She asks Natalia in an anxious tone. 'What if she blames herself for being unable to protect May? What if-'

'Calm down, Hong.' Natalia says calmly as she places her hands on her shoulders. 'Whatever happened probably caught her off guard and didn't expect to be teased.'

'Hui loves children and she'd hate herself if something bad happens to the child that she watching over.' Hong explains to her in an anxious tone as she look like that she was about to cry.

'You can reassure her.' Natalia tells her as she pulled Hong into a hug. 'She'll need you and her family to support her.'

'Okay...' She says weakly.

'Wasn't your friend's siblings are supposed to be here, too?' She asks her.

'Chen? He's dealing with a traumatized Alex.' Hong explains to her. 'The poor toddler was dragged and locked in a closet.'

Natalia sighs. 'Things will pull through.'

...

Gilbert sighs as he watches over Carmen and Adam in their prison cells.

Kumar immediately had to put his case with them on hold, because he got a call that his wife that attacked and she needed help.

The entire police station itself suddenly became busy, after the city's crime rate suddenly raised up. There isn't as much time to focus on the current cases now.

'The city's crime rate never wasn't this high, until now.' He says to himself.

...

Carmen sat her cell anxiously as she wondered what happened to Yao, Luciano and the others.

'Yao, Erika... I'm so sorry for what I've got you into.' She says sadly as felt bad.

'Carmen...' Adam's voice spoke up from another cell. 'I'm not sure what we're supposed to do now.'

'We did to think of something.' Carmen says calmly.

'How are we supposed to convince the cops that Kenya is also in this?' Adam asks in a doubtful voice. 'His letter was used by magazine words.'

'I'm not sure.' She says as she looked down in deep thought.

'We need to come up with something so that we save Yao from Kenya.' He says calmly. 'Who knows what he has in plan for him and Erika.'

'I'm thinking of something, okay?' She glares at him.

Little they did know is that Gilbert has heard their whole conversation.

...

'Yao?' Gil asks in confusion. 'That sounds familiar...'

...

Kumar enters the hospital room.

Michelle lied on the bed with the same shocked look on her face.

'Michelle?'

She looked up at him. 'Kumar!'

'Thank goodness that you've didn't get physically hurt.' He says in relief as hugged her.

'The police believe that I'm being targeted.' She says fearfully.

'I doubt that will happen, because I won't allow it.' He tells her reassuringly.

'What about your job?' She asks in fear.

'I'll... have to put it on hold.' Kumar says he looks at her softly.

'No, you'll lose your job, because of me.' Michelle says as she soon pauses, then says. 'I also thought that you were on Erika's stalker case.'

'I know...' He says calmly, but was quickly cut off by Michelle.

'What won't you take of that case, before you focus on me.' She tells him.

'But-'

'No buts.' Michelle says calmly. 'As much I want you to support me. I want to focus on your current job is done.'

'Are you sure?' He asks her in confusion.

'Yes, please don't let me get in the of your job.' She tells him calmly. 'There's going to be some trained men hired to protect me.'

'...Okay, but please contact me in case if anything happens to you... I don't want anything worse to happen to you.'

'I'll be fine, Kumar.' She tells him calmly.

'Okay.' He soon left.

...

Yao sat in his cell miserably. What's going to happen to him?

He sworn that he'll go insane if this keeps up. He tried his best not to think of his family and friends at the moment.

It wasn't until he felt a new presence over him. 'Hello, Yao.'

'What do you want from Kenya?' Yao asks in anger as he glares at his new captor.

'Don't you worry.' He smirked at Yao. 'You'll get to talk to your wife again.'

_'I have a strong dreaded feeling that he's planning something awful.'_ Yao thought he felt dread building at the pit of his stomach.

...

Luciano sighs as he took a seat on the couch as he held May on his lap. 'It's okay little one. I'm right here for you.'

May seemed to quickly calm down after Luciano held her.

'How long do we have to be like this?' Takeo asks in annoyance.

'I'm not sure.' Lutz says calmly as he took a seat on the couch next to Luciano.

'I'm more concerned about Yao.' Takeo says calmly, as he thought of Yao's position.

'We can't do anything about it now.' Luciano says as he felt guilty. Looking at the baby in his arms.

...

Little did Luciano and co know is that the girl from earlier was listening to them.

...

Ivan hugged Chun Yan, while listening to police.

'We couldn't find any leads on where your daughter was taken, but we're pretty sure that her kidnappers have gone too far.' The police man says calmly.

'Alright.' Ivan says as he tried to hide his anger. He sworn that he'll get the bastard that kidnapped his daughter. 'Thanks for telling us.'

After the police man left.

'Will May be safe?' Chun Yan asks anxiously as her eyes were filled sadness.

'They're going to do the best they can.' He reassures her sweetly.

'May's only less than a year old.' She says fearfully as she couldn't hold back her fear. 'She's probably already crying for us. Confused and frightened...'

'Chun Yan, please calm down.' He tries to calm his horrified wife.

'How am I supposed to calm down?' She asks in frustration as she glares at him. 'Most of my family IS dead! Hong, May and Aunt Yue are the only ones that I've got left!'

Ivan felt a mixture of nervousness and guilt at the last part. He can't tell Chun Yan what truly happened to Yao... plus, this is the worst time, too.

'I feel that I'm a bad person, because only that my daughter's been kidnapped, but my cousin's best friend is lying in a hospital bed and her two-year old nephew is suffering from trauma after being locked in a closet.' Chun Yan continues on as she cries.

Ivan soon pulled her into a hug. 'No... none of this your fault.'

'Yes, it is!' She sobs weakly. 'I've failed to act as a responsible older sibling when the that asshole to mother's life and protect Yao.'

'STOP THAT!' He suddenly snapped at her.

Chun Yan looked up at him in shock. This was the first time Ivan has ever raised his voice on her.

'Now you listen to me.' Ivan says firmly as he places his hands on her shoulders. 'Were YOU the one that knocked Hui out with a teaser?'

'No, b-'

'We're you the one that locked up her two-year old nephew in a closet?'

'No!'

'Were you the one that took May?'

'NO!'

'Good! Now Chun Yan, please I'm begging you not blame yourself on every horrible thing that has happened around you.' Ivan begs her. 'None of this is your fault.'

Chun Yan thought for a second, then says. 'Okay, Ivan I'll stop, but I can't stop myself from worrying about May.'

Ivan wasn't surprised about this and won't blame her, because what kind of mother_wouldn't_ about her child being kidnapped? Heck, Ivan himself was in a mixture of worry, fear and enrage, because _his_ daughter was kidnapped.

'Don't worry Chun Yan.' He tells her, but he knows that won't work. 'All what we have to do is wait.'

But, it didn't hold his fear on what will happen to Erika and maybe Yao, too.

...

Shen never felt so horrified in his life.

Kenya was probably the most insane man, ever. Because, he just within 24 hours got his men to suddenly commit random crimes in various places just to distract the police from focusing on Erika.

Though, there was also a spark of range in Shen, too. Not only that Kenya a bunch of men committed crimes on innocent people just get to an innocent girl, but he also harmed his friends.

Kenya allowed Shen to take a some time off to visit Hui in the hospital, but he does have some spies watching over him, too.

Shen made his way to Hui's room.

'Oh, hello Shen.' Hui's brother, Chen, greeted him.

'Hello.' He greeted back as looked at Hui's peaceful sleeping from.

'Alex wouldn't stop worrying about Hui and May.' Chen says as he smiles weakly. 'He wanted to police catch the 'bad man'.'

'Yeah, she's going to blame herself for the baby's abduction.' Shen says in a knowing tone.

'Mrs Braginski blames herself for putting Hui in a state like this.' He tells him.

'Really?' He asks in shock.

'Yeah...' Chen explains everything to him.

'Oh, I feel sorry for Mrs Braginski.' He says as he felt guilt build inside of him.

'I hope that May will be found on time.'

'Same here.' Shen says as he tries not to cry.

This probably the worst position that Shen has ever placed himself in.

...

**Ring! Ring!**

'Please, be Yao.' Erika prayers as she picked up the phone quickly. 'Hello?'

'Hello, Erika.' A completely new voice that Erika has never heard before spoke on the other side of the phone.

'Who's this?' She asks fearfully. The other voice that she spoke to the previous times before was more mischievous, playful and a bit cruel, but also sympathetic and caring. The new voice sounded... dark and sinister.

'Wanting to know my name would be the last that you'd rather want to worry about.' The voice tells her sweetly. 'I'd rather worry about your husband's fate if I were you.'

Erika knew that Yao's here, but there's one thing that she's truly buzzing in her mind is what happened in last phone call. The person that she's currently talking too seems to give out the feelings of dread as he speaks.

'May I please speak to Yao?' She asks in hopeful tone.

'Not at this moment.' He tells her in a sweet voice that put shivers down her spine. 'I've want to ask you a favor... I'm pretty sure that you know what happens when you turn down the favor.'

'... Please tell me what it is.' Erika felt horrified on speaking against this person.

'Well listen closely sweetie. You've only got to do ONE task, then your husband will be free.' He tells her in a reassuring tone, but she felt afraid if this is a this was the truth.

'I'm listening...'

* * *

**That's it for this chapter of To Save Her Man! **

**What do you think?**

**We've got Natalia comforting Hong, Shen meeting his unconscious friend, Chun Yan's blaming herself on everything, Ivan's worried, Kumar has his hands full, Yao's trying to stand strong, Gilbert's now onto something after hearing Adam and Carmen's conversation and Luciano and the others are forced to over May.**

**Kenya finally contacted Erika. What he want her to do?**

**Find out in the next chapter of To Save Her Man! **

**Please, read and review! **


	12. The Clue

**Hello, guys! Welcome to Chapter 12 of To Save Her Man! **

**Thanks for viewing, following, reviewing or add to favorites!**

**Trigger warning: Some torture in this chapter. **

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia.**

* * *

Kumar knocked at a door.

A man opens it. 'Kumar?'

'Good day, Eugene.' Kumar greeted his formal co worker.

'Why are you here?' Eugene asks in curiosity.

'May I come in?' He asks him calmly. 'I need to ask you something important... privately.'

Eugene shivered, but let's him in. 'Why sure...'

They enter Eugene's home.

'W-w-what d-do y-y-you wa-ant to... ask me?' Eugene asks fearfully after getting the courage to talk.

'I want you tell me the honest truth.' Kumar says firmly as he glares him. 'Did Yao Wang really did died on that day?'

...

Lutz uncomfortably holds May in his arms gently. He honestly wasn't the best person with children.

'She seems really calm around with you.' Takeo comments on him as he sat on the couch facing the opposite direction of him.

'She screamed at your face when you held her.' Lutz told him back.

'I know.' He says he sighs and slumps back. 'Children hate me and I hate them.'

'I'm always uncomfortable around children.' Lutz says as he looks at May's bright brown eyes staring at him innocently.

'Luciano is better with kids, because they're his biggest soft spot and he had a son, before Kenya came along.' Takeo explains to him.

'I can tell.' He says then looks at the clock. 'When will Luciano come back with the baby stuff?'

'Who knows.' Takeo says as he frowned.

'I just want this all to end, soon.' Lutz says calmly as May reaches out to him.

'Same here.' Takeo says as he looked out of the window.

...

Kenya smirked at Yao as he looked down at him.

'It looks like that your beloved wife is now her real mission.' Kenya says in a cheerful tone.

Yao, like every phone call from Erika. He was tied down to a chair.

'There's no way in hell that Erika's going to do this.' Yao growls in fury as he glares him.

'Well, looks like that she's already is going to it.' Kenya tells Yao.

'Why are you doing this?' Yao asks him.

'Why? Because, it's fun messing with people's lives.' Kenya explains to him happily.

'You're insane!' Yao growls at him in anger.

'I prefer being referred as a sociopath.' He says with a smile on his face.

'Whatever.' He says as he turns his head.

'Anyways, I believe that it's time to return back to your cell.' He smirked as two of his henchmen came and unties Yao, then tied his hands behind his back.

_'I need to do something.'_ Yao thought as he was dragged away.

While being taken back to his cell. He thought, he already attempted to this, but failed. He could try it again.

Yao soon with out any warning kicked on off the guards.

'Hey!' The other man says, but Yao headbutts the other man and sprinted away.

He like before had no idea where he's going nor has no clue what his getting himself into. He just needs to at least find a way out of this place.

The next thing that Yao didn't expect is to run into someone.

'Well well well.' Yao's eyes widen as he looks up at the smirking Kenya as he now got a firm grip on him. 'It looks like that we've got attempt to escape.'

He shivers as Kenya's smirk grew.

'Sorry, boss.' A the escort says after catching up with him. 'I've shouldn't have let my guard down.'

'It's fine.' He tells him as his large hand tightens around Yao's arm. 'We're going to give him nice little punishment.'

Kenya's squeezes Yao's arm more, then a small crack was heard followed by a scream in pain.

'AHHHHHH!'

...

Luciano looked around the store, he collected the things that he needed to give to May.

'I hope that you'll go right back to apartment Luciano.' The clerk says as he watches him.

'I'm going to.' He growls in annoyance. _'Why the hell didn't they give us some baby stuff if they wanted us to keep the damn baby alive?'_

He leaves the store quickly. Looking around around he ran down as fast as could. It's a long walk back.

Right now, Luciano is in a much safer and cleaner part of the town far from the unsafe apartment. However, it's not as safe as he expects it to be.

While, running his way back carry the right supplies for May. Luciano looked at every person that he walked pass by. Kenya's underlings could be anywhere watching his everyone move.

Luciano turns the corner, but only to bump into someone.

'Watch it!' A woman's voice snaps harshly at him.

'Sorry, mam.' Luciano says as he looks up, but froze as he looked at the woman. _'She looks familiar...'_

'It's fine...' She says as she looked at him calmly.

'Alright, I need to go.' Luciano says as he ran off.

...

Natalia blinks at the strange man that bumped into.

'Looked familiar...' She says as thought.

Natalia's meeting with her boss was already over and there's not much else to do, then.

'Wasn't he one of Takeo's friends?'

...

Hong follows Shen quietly as she could.

She's been noticing that he's always avoiding her and Hui constantly for a while. Like he's obviously hiding something.

She needs to get to bottom of this, because everything in her life right now is falling apart and he's acting like that he knows something.

_'I'm going to get to the bottom of this.'_ She thought as she watches him.

They were in a more private area of the city.

...

'Please, tell us the truth.' Gilbert tells Carmen as they sat in the interrogation room. 'We want to know where Yao Wang is.'

'I don't know, but Adam told me that Kenya Dimitri Chesnokov took him along Luciano Russo, Takeo Mori and Lutz Hertz.' Carmen says honestly as she felt nervous.

'I don't know much on this Kenya guy, but he's a pretty large man.' Gilbert says he thought about it.

'You've got to listen to me, though.' Carmen tells him in serious tone. 'He's very dangerous man who has harmed many innocent people.'

'Okay, we'll look into his whereabouts.' Gilbert says calmly.

Carmen was sent back into her cell.

**Ring! Ring! **

Gilbert picks up his phone. 'Did you get Erika?'

'No... Erika's not even home!' Kumar says in a calm tone.

'Shit!' Gilbert hisses under his breath. 'Well, Carmen explained to me that Kenya Dimitri Chesnokov possibly took Yao and her henchmen.'

'Isn't he supposed to be a welly liked man?' Kumar asks in thought.

'Yes, but I don't know much on him and there's very little evidence on him.' Gilbert says calmly as he thought.

'Either way we need to find Erika, because who knows what she's doing.' Kumar says calmly. 'She could probably tell us on she went through and we could help her locate Yao.'

'Well, every police station in this whole city is busy, because of the sudden raise in crime rates.' Gilbert says calmly. 'Plus, she'd never listen to us. Crime situations like the one that Erika and Yao. The victims wouldn't trust us nor come to our help.'

'I know, but Erika can't hide this forever.' He says in serious tone. 'Wherever she maybe she's probably in the place where Kenya wanted her.'

'We'll find her somehow.' Gilbert says as he looked outside of the window. 'She's definitely putting herself in danger, too.'

...

Erika drove her way out of the city.

_'I'm not going to fail on saving you this time Yao.'_ Erika thought in determination.

She'll not fail this time.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter of To Save Her Man! **

**What do you think? **

**There's a lot going on.**

**It looks like some of the characters are beginning to figure this out. **

**Yao tried to escape, again, but failed, again. However, instead of being locked away for a whole week. He's going to get a actual punishment. **

**The next chapter is going to be full focus on Erika and what she's going to do.**

**Please, read and review! **


	13. Author's note!

**Hello, guys. HoneybeeGirl94 here! **

**I'm going to put To Save Her Man on a hiatus for a while... I've been running out ideas. So I'm going to wait for a while, before writing another idea down.**

**Thank you for following, reviewing or add to favorites. **

**I'm very grateful with your patience. **


End file.
